All I Need
by kem722
Summary: Jasper is a bodyguard for a prominent politician and he's forced to spend the summer with the senator's wife Alice and her two daughters. A/H
1. Chapter 1

Title: All I Need

Pairing: Jasper/Alice (AH)

Rating: R

Summary: Jasper is a bodyguard for a prominent politician and he's forced to spend the summer with the senator's wife Alice and her two daughters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Mat Kearney owns "All I Need". Listen here: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ppOgVesIWW8

Author's Note: Well, here we go…. This is a little terrifying, gotta say. Let me know what you think? Big thanks to luckyj525 for her assistance and to MDealsWithIt for her encouragement. And if you aren't reading their J/A stories, you should be!

* * *

_"Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight_  
_I woke up this morning to a blood red sky_  
_They're burning on the bridge turning off the lights_  
_We're on the run I can see it in your eyes..."_

"Jasper! Get in here!" a familiar male voice yelled.

Jasper Hale sighed softly, startled from his thoughts as he turned and hurried into the office. "Yes Mr. Brandon?" Jasper asked, standing in front of the large oak desk James Brandon sat behind.

James Brandon was a powerful rich politician who was quickly becoming one of the most important people in Washington D.C. He was young and charismatic and he had convinced the entire state of Virginia and now the entire country that he was going to make real changes in the US political system. However, since he been started working for James two years ago, Jasper had discovered that James Brandon was a manipulative, cruel, ruthless man who did whatever he could to make sure he got exactly what he wanted. The person James Brandon pretended to be and the person he really was were two vastly different personas.

Jasper had been his bodyguard for almost two years now and he had grown to hate James Brandon. And yet, Jasper remained because really, he had no place else to go. He couldn't go back to his old life, that much he knew, and he didn't want to start over again, wasn't even really sure if he could start over again after working for a man like James, and so he was stuck defending a man he hated.

"Jasper," James said, smiling at Jasper. "I have an important job for you."

Jasper tried not to groan. He hated when James had 'important jobs' for him. They usually entailed something Jasper dreaded doing. "What is it sir?" Jasper asked.

"You remember my wife don't you?" James asked, smiling in a manner that gave Jasper the chills.

Jasper stiffened. Of course he remembered James's wife, Alice. They had met a few times over the past two years at various events and parties in Washington but the last time Jasper had seen Alice was at the Christmas party a mere five months ago.

Japer remembered the evening clearly—he had been sticking close to James's side as he always did until James had disappeared behind closed doors for a "meeting" as he told Jasper. Jasper knew that really meant he was fucking one of the pretty girls who was helping cater the party and so Jasper had stepped outside to the balcony to get some air.

That was where Jasper found Alice—leaning against the railing and shivering in her thin dress in the December cold. She had been crying and when he had asked her what was wrong, she had shrugged it off and quickly wiped her eyes, turning away from him to hide her tears. Jasper had draped his coat over her shoulders and she had looked up, smiling her thanks with a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Jasper had been a bit taken back. He had always known Alice to be a ball of energy—a happy, sweet woman who was never without a smile. When they had met in the past, she had always taken the time to ask him how he was and she seemed to actually care about the answer. Jasper found her smile to be slightly infectious and whenever Alice was around, he felt happy and content, as if he was channeling her perpetual good mood. The Alice that stood in front of him that night was an Alice he had never seen before.

As Alice had moved to walk past him, Jasper had reached out for her hand without even thinking about it, wanting nothing more than to comfort her. "I'm sorry Alice," Jasper had whispered, unsure of what exactly he was apologizing for.

Alice had looked at him for a moment and Jasper was startled by the intensity in her eyes, by the feelings that coursed through his body at her simple gaze. And then she had kissed him; it was a soft, gentle, almost chaste kiss and Jasper had been able to taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips. When she pulled away, Alice walked off without a word, leaving Jasper staring after her. By the time he finally came to his senses and followed after her, she was holding onto James's hand in the center of the room, talking with another couple, the sadness still evident in her grey eyes.

Since that night, Jasper had not been able to stop thinking about Alice. He dreamt about her and he thought about her constantly, praying that she would drop in and visit James so he could see her but knowing that was unlikely. There was something about her that Jasper couldn't forget and he replayed the kiss over and over in his mind. It was probably the most innocent kiss Jasper had ever received and yet he felt more from the simple brushing of her lips over his than he had with any other woman. However, Jasper also was slightly afraid that James would find out about the stolen kiss with Alice somehow and Jasper feared his reaction.

"Well, there have been a few threats lately that extend to my wife and my daughters," James said, drawing Jasper back to the present. "And I'd like you to spend the summer with them rather than staying here in Washington with me."

"Really sir?" Jasper asked. Jasper knew exactly how the relationship between James and Alice worked. James spent most of his time in DC and Alice showed up when she needed to be on his arm, otherwise they had very little to do with each other. Jasper was pretty sure they only had children because it's what was expected of them. Jasper knew of course that James had two daughters—sweet, gorgeous little girls who were 8 and 5 and who James hardly ever saw. He had wanted a son and somehow he blamed Alice for their two daughters.

"Yes, Jasper," James said. "Alice and the girls just arrived at our summer home. They'll be there for the next three months," James said. "You'll meet them up there tomorrow and spend the summer there. And I'll expect daily reports of course."

"What about you sir?" Jasper asked. "You won't be needing me here?"

"Well, Jasper, I've got a few new guys I'd like to train and work with for the summer and I think your talents will be better put to use with my wife," James said.

Jasper cringed. The thought of spending an entire summer with Alice was not unappealing but Jasper wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He didn't know how much self-control he possessed when it came to Alice.

"Besides Jasper, you work far too hard," James said. "I figured you could use a vacation." James smiled in his unsettling way again and Jasper shifted uncomfortably in front of him.

Jasper nodded. "Right sir," he said, turning to leave the office.

"Oh, and Jasper?" James said and Jasper turned around to face him once again. "I'm a bit concerned with my wife's behavior lately. She's been upset with me, I can tell and I can't have her leaving or anything like that."

James paused and looked up at Jasper. "She knows too much Jasper. She's too smart for her own good," James said. "You need to make sure she's not going anywhere. Understand?" James asked.

Jasper nodded. He suddenly understood why he was being sent to baby-sit James's wife and daughters for the summer. It wasn't that James was necessarily concerned for their safety; he was concerned with what Alice was going to do to him, to his career, if she left.

"Sir, I really don't know if I'm the best person for this job," Jasper started to say but he stopped when James looked up with an expression Jasper had come to know meant he wanted no arguments

"Have a good summer Jasper," James said with a dismissive wave.

The next afternoon, Jasper pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous house that sat looking out on a nearly private lake. It was an old house that had been remodeled without losing any of its antique charm. Jasper didn't expect anything less than the best with James of course but Jasper also knew that James very rarely showed up at the lake house, which meant it was mostly Alice's. It had a large wrap around porch that reminded Jasper of the home he had grown up in and instantly the face of the only woman he had ever known as a mother popped into his head. There was a large deck on the back of the house and Jasper could see children's toys scattered across the front yard.

Jasper got out of the car and looked down towards the lake where there was a stretch of sandy shore that led out to the sparkling blue of the water. He could just make out the form of Alice sitting on the beach, close to the water and two heads bobbing in and out of the water.

Jasper glanced back towards the house, wondering why James would ever choose the busyness of Washington to the peace and the stillness of this place. Thoughts of his own childhood, of summers spent at the beach with his parents and his twin sister and his cousin Edward crowded his mind and Jasper closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of something, anything else.

Opening his eyes again, Jasper walked towards Alice, watching as the two little girls laughed and played together. It was a gorgeous day that hinted at the many warm summer days ahead and Jasper was warm in his long sleeved button up shirt. He had ditched his usual suit and tie for jeans but he still felt out of place standing here in an environment so different from the stuffiness of Washington.

Jasper's shoes hit the sand and he was about to call out Alice's name when she turned and looked at him as if she had known he was coming. Alice pushed her sunglasses up away from eyes so they were resting on top of her head and raised her eyebrows slightly when she saw Jasper standing there.

Alice stood up and for a moment, Jasper watched her carefully. Alice was gorgeous—tiny and short with small almost pixie-like features. Her hair was dark and cut short and close to her scalp and her eyes were a light grey color that Jasper found rather appealing.

Alice regarded him curiously and Jasper struggled to keep his eyes on hers even though seeing Alice standing there in a black bikini was spurning all kinds of thoughts he shouldn't be having.

"Jasper," Alice said softly. "Is James sending his bodyguards to fill in for him on summer vacation now?" she asked, her voice slightly amused but with an edge to it that Jasper didn't miss.

"Um, no ma'am," Jasper answered.

"I take it he's not joining us any time soon?" Alice said, crossing her arms.

"No, he's not ma'am," Jasper replied. "He's quite busy in Washington. He's concerned about your safety though and he's sent me."

Alice snorted in laughter and Jasper bit back a smile of his own. "There have been an increase in threats recently that go past just your husband and so he's asked me to stay with you for the summer," Jasper explained when Alice's laughter faded away. "Just to make sure everything is okay with you and your daughters."

"What did you do?" Alice asked, grinning slightly.

"What?" Jasper asked. "What do you mean?"

"You must have done something to piss him off if he's sending you to baby-sit for the summer," Alice said.

Before Jasper could answer, one of the girls from the water was tugging on Alice's hand. "Mommy, I stepped on a rock," she said, holding up her foot so Alice could see the scrape that ran across the bottom. Her lip quivered and her eyes were wet with unshed tears as Alice examined her injury.

Jasper glanced down at the little girl and moved back slightly—children made him nervous. She had blonde hair that fell around her shoulders in curls and the same grey eyes as her mother set in a face that was clearly James's. She eyed Jasper curiously and then she grinned. "Who's that Mommy?" she asked.

"This is Jasper," Alice explained. "He works for your dad."

"Oh," the girl said, making a face. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

Jasper glanced at Alice's other daughter who was still in the water but watching them from the corner of her eye, glaring at Jasper.

"We'll talk about that later," Alice said. "I think your foot will be okay, don't you?" Alice asked. "Or do we have to cut it off?"

The little girl giggled and pulled her foot away. "It'll be okay," she said, looking over at Jasper again. "I'm Lucy," she said, grinning suddenly at him.

"Um, hi Lucy," Jasper replied.

"Go play," Alice said, taking Lucy's face between her hands and kissing her lightly. "It'll be time to go in soon."

Lucy nodded and splashed back into the water with her sister. "So, are you going to tell me what you did?" Alice asked, turning back to Jasper.

"I didn't do anything," Jasper said. "James asked me to come so I did," Jasper said with a small shrug. "It's not a punishment or anything like that."

"Hmm," Alice said, crossing her arms again and moving her sunglasses from the top of her head to cover her eyes once again. "So we're stuck with you all summer than Mr. Hale?" Alice asked.

"Yes, ma'am, you are," Jasper answered.

"Well, then please stop calling me ma'am," Alice said.

"Sorry," Jasper said, nodding slightly. "Only if you never call me Mr. Hale again."

"Deal," Alice said, her lips twitching with a smile. She turned back to the water and watched for a moment as the two little girls splashed around. "Come on girls," Alice said. "It's time to go inside."

"Aww, Mommy, do we have to?" Lucy asked, looking up at Alice.

"Well, I was going to order pizza but I guess I'll just have to eat it all myself," Alice said grinning.

"We'll help you!" Lucy said, scrambling out of the water and hurrying over to Alice.

"I thought so," Alice said, wrapping Lucy up in a towel and kissing her. The other girl walked slowly to Alice and Lucy, eyeing Jasper once again.

Alice handed her a towel and she said, "Who's that Mom?"

"That's Jasper," Lucy answered for Alice. "He works for Dad."

The little girl narrowed her eyes at Jasper as Alice turned to Lucy. "Thanks Lucy," she said looking back over at Jasper. "Jasper, this is Norah, my oldest daughter," Alice said.

"Hi Norah," Jasper said, smiling awkwardly at the girl, her intense glare making him squirm. Norah had the same dark hair as her mother that curled around her face and the same grey eyes but while Alice's eyes had a playful glint, Norah's were cold as they regarded Jasper.

Norah opened her mouth but Alice said, "We'll talk about it at dinner, okay?" Norah and her mother shared a glance and Norah looked as if she was going to say something but then she nodded and kept her mouth closed.

Alice, Lucy, and Norah began to walk towards the house without another word to Jasper and he followed awkwardly behind them. They walked into the house and Alice picked Lucy up. "Let's go get you two cleaned up," Alice said, tickling Lucy who giggled.

Alice grabbed her purse from the kitchen and pulled some cash out of it, handing it to Jasper. "I'll order pizza," she said. "Will you answer the door when it gets here?"

Jasper nodded and watched as the three of them headed up the stairs.

"Mom, I don't like him," Jasper heard Norah hiss as they walked.

"Norah, you don't know him baby," Alice said softly but Jasper didn't hear Norah's response because the water in the bathroom started to run, drowning out the little girl's voice.

Jasper glanced around the kitchen, taking in the understated elegance of the house. The refrigerator door was covered in drawings and pictures of Alice and the girls. As Jasper looked around the house, he realized most of the pictures were only of Alice, Norah, and Lucy—James was noticeably absent from them.

Jasper sat down in the kitchen and listened to the sounds of Alice and the girls upstairs in the bathroom, thinking about how much he would rather be anywhere but in this house. After awhile, the doorbell rang and Jasper grabbed the cash Alice had given him and pulled the door open. A young boy stood there, holding two boxes of pizza. He looked disappointed to see Jasper.

"Dude, what happened to the hot mom?" the pizza boy asked, looking around Jasper as if Alice was hiding just behind him.

"She's busy," Jasper said gruffly, feeling oddly protective of Alice as he took the pizza boxes and handed the boy the money.

"You her husband or something?" the boy asked, sticking the money in his back pocket.

"Something," Jasper muttered.

"Lucky," the boy said, trying to see around Jasper again as Jasper shut the door firmly in the boy's face. Jasper carried the pizza to the kitchen, setting it down on the counter as Alice, Norah, and Lucy came into the kitchen.

Both the girls were dressed in pajamas and their hair was wet. Alice had changed into a pair of shorts that hardly covered much of anything and a plaid button up shirt and Jasper looked away from her, struggling not to think about how nice her tanned legs looked.

"Here," Alice said, handing Jasper a brush and pushing Lucy towards him. "Norah, can you help me with plates?" she asked and Norah nodded.

Lucy smiled shyly at Jasper who looked at the brush as if it was a foreign object. For a second, Jasper thought of his sister and her own long blonde hair that he had painstakingly brushed from her when they were young and it got too tangled so no one would ask questions about their slightly ruffled appearances.

"You're supposed to use it on my hair," Lucy whispered to him, giggling a little.

"Right, yes," Jasper said, bending down behind Lucy and gently running the brush through her hair.

Lucy stood still as Jasper pulled the brush through her curls. "How's that?" Jasper asked standing up after a moment when Lucy's blonde hair hung straight and neat against her back.

"Good," Lucy said grinning. "Mommy, Jasper brushed my hair without pulling it at all," Lucy announced and Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Good for him," Alice said, helping Lucy into a chair at the table. She handed out plates and helped both girls pull slices of pizza from the box.

Jasper stood off to the side of the kitchen, watching as Alice poured glasses of milk for both girls. Alice glanced over at him. "Are you going to eat?" Alice asked.

"Um, you don't have to--," Jasper started to say.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice said. "Sit down," she told him, nodding towards an open chair. Jasper slid into it and helped himself to a few slices of pizza when Alice pushed the box towards him.

"Are you going to tell us what he's doing here now?" Norah asked, shooting a glare at Jasper.

Alice locked eyes with Jasper briefly and her look seemed to tell him she would handle all explanations for Jasper's presence in their lives. "Well, you two know that your dad has an important job," Alice said.

Norah laughed and Alice gave her a look. "Sometimes people don't like the decisions that he makes," Alice continued. "Jasper makes sure no one can hurt your dad and he's going to spend the summer here with us."

"Does someone want to hurt us Mommy?" Lucy asked, her eyes growing wide.

"No one wants to hurt you," Jasper cut in. "Your dad just wants to make sure you're all safe and that's why I'm here."

"Yeah right," Norah muttered.

"Norah," Alice said sharply. "You don't get to take out your anger at your dad on Jasper, alright?" Alice said softly. "He's just doing his job."

Norah sighed and nodded after a moment, picking at her pizza. Alice brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Now, I don't necessarily like this arrangement either but we're still going to be nice to Jasper while he's here, okay?" Alice said, looking at both girls.

Norah nodded again and Lucy grinned. "I like Jasper Mommy," she said somewhat shyly, looking over at Jasper who smiled slightly.

"Good," Alice said smiling at Lucy as well. When they had finished their pizza, Alice stood up and began to clean up the table. Jasper stood as well and helped Alice load the dishwasher.

"You don't have to do that Jasper," Alice said, watching as he carefully rinsed their dinner plates.

"My mother would have a fit if she knew you fed me dinner and I didn't do the dishes," Jasper said, smiling slightly.

"I like your mother," Alice answered after a moment, handing Jasper the dishtowel. Jasper finished cleaning up from dinner and Alice said, "So who's going to give Jasper a tour of our house?"

"Me! Me! I want to!" Lucy answered, waving her hand excitedly in the air.

Alice laughed. "Okay baby, you be our tour guide," Alice said.

Lucy nodded and took Jasper's hand. Jasper held her tiny hand lightly in his, marveling over how delicate it felt. "This is the kitchen," Lucy said grandly.

Norah laughed. "Like he didn't figure that out already," she said.

Lucy's smile faded for a moment and Alice pulled Norah into her side. "Let Lucy do it," Alice said.

"Sorry Luc," Norah said and Lucy's smile returned.

"Okay, this is our living room," Lucy said, pulling Jasper into the large airy room just past the kitchen. Norah and Alice followed behind them. The furniture was black and stylish yet looked comfortable as well. A few random toys were scattered across the floor and a pink Disney princess blanket was draped over the couch.

"Sorry it's kind of a mess," Alice said, following Jasper's gaze around the room. "We didn't know we'd be having company."

"It's fine, really," Jasper answered, deciding that he liked that the house looked lived in.

"Mama, is Jasper staying upstairs or downstairs?" Lucy asked, pulling Jasper's attention back to her.

"I think we'll give him the room down here," Alice said. "It's a little bigger. And then he doesn't have to listen to you two rug rats giggling all night."

Lucy nodded and pulled Jasper towards a small hallway just off the living room. She pushed open the door of a bedroom and led them inside. "This is your room Jasper," she said.

Jasper looked around the room, which had a great view of the water out one window and a door that lead to the large deck in the back of the house. The room was decorated in shades of blue and looked clean, pristine almost as if it was rarely used. "This is great," Jasper told Lucy who grinned proudly.

She took his hand again and pulled him back to the hallway. "There's a bathroom right here," Lucy said, nodding at the door at the end of the hallway. "And now do you want to see my room?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," Jasper answered as Lucy began tugging him up the stairs. She opened a door at the end of the hall and Jasper entered a room that seemed drenched in pink.

"This is my room," Lucy told him. "And that's my bed and all my dolls are over there," Lucy said, pointing towards the window seat where doll after doll was lined up. "And my closet is over there and all my toys are in there," Lucy said, pointing to a toy box that had her name painted in pink letters across the front.

"Do you want to play Barbies with me Jasper?" Lucy asked. "I have lots and lots of them—you can be Ken if you want to."

"Lucy, honey, why don't you finish showing Jasper around and then we'll let him get settled in, alright?" Alice said.

"Okay," Lucy said a little glumly.

Jasper wasn't really sure what possessed him to say what he said next but he found himself wanting to make the little girl smile and so he said, "Maybe we can play tomorrow?"

Lucy's face lit up and Alice raised her eyebrows. "Really?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Well yeah, if it's alright with your Mom," Jasper said, glancing up at Alice.

Alice nodded, her eyes focused on Jasper as if trying to figure out if he was being sincere or not. Lucy grinned and took Jasper's hand again, pulling him back to the hallway. "That's Norah and me's bathroom," she told him pointing towards the small bathroom at the end of the hall.

"And this is Norah's room," Lucy said, starting to push the door open.

Norah stepped in front of her. "I don't want to show him my room," she said, crossing her arms.

"Mom said you have to be nice Norah," Lucy hissed at her sister.

"It's okay," Jasper said. "It's her room, she doesn't have to show me."

Lucy made a face at Norah and pulled Jasper down the hallway again. "This is Dad's office," Lucy said, nodding towards a room with a desk and a computer and a small bed pushed to one side of room. "But he never uses it because he's never here." Lucy said this matter-of-factly and yet it still caught Jasper off guard even though he knew James had been largely absent for most of the young girl's life.

"And this is Mommy's room," Lucy told him, stopping just inside the door to Alice's bedroom. Jasper breathed in deeply, the unique smell of Alice filling his senses as he looked around at the slightly messy room. The bed was unmade and a pile of books and magazines sat on the bedside table. The closet door was open and Jasper could see various shirts and jeans and dresses strewn about the floor of the closet, as if Alice hadn't been able to decide what to wear that morning. Pairs and pairs of shoes were lined up neatly in the closet and it was such a contrast to the rest of the room that Jasper found himself laughing a little.

"What are you laughing about?" Alice asked him, looking over with a slightly amused expression.

"Your closet is a disaster," Jasper said. "But your shoes are perfect."

Alice grinned. "Shoes are important Jasper," she told him, trying to be serious but Jasper could see the smile in her eyes. He nodded, grinning as well and turned back to Alice's bedroom. Just past the closet, Jasper could see a bathroom with two sinks, the counter covered in a variety of creams and lotions and make-up products Jasper knew nothing about. The house was just such a girl's house that Jasper couldn't help but feel a little out of place.

"That's our whole house," Lucy announced. "Well, and there's the deck in the back and the porch and the lake but you already saw that."

"Thanks for the tour," Jasper said, smiling a little at Lucy.

"You're welcome," Lucy said proudly.

"Alright ladies, I think it's time to get ready for bed," Alice said.

Both Norah and Lucy whined slightly, begging Alice to stay up just a little longer but they both agreed to get ready for bed when Alice promised to read to them. Jasper slipped downstairs and out to his car, grabbing his few small bags and carrying them to his room. He unpacked quickly since he didn't have much to begin with and then he went out to the deck, sitting down in one of the large chairs. Leaning back, Jasper closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the quiet of the evening, so different from the city noises of DC that he had grown used to.

Voices floated down to him and Jasper opened his eyes, looking up. He was right below Lucy's window and through the open screen he could hear the soft voices of Alice, Norah, and Lucy.

"I just don't know why he has to be here," Norah was saying. "Can't he just go back to Dad?"

"Norah," Alice said softly. "I don't like it either, I told you that. But we're going to make the best of it."

"I like him. I think he's nice," Lucy said.

"You like everyone Lucy," Norah said.

"Well you hate everyone," Lucy replied.

"Girls," Alice said with a small laugh. "Norah, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want but I won't tolerate you being mean to him, okay?"

Jasper didn't hear an answer. There was a giggle and Jasper wondered if Alice was tickling the little girl. "Okay, okay," Norah finally said, laughing.

"Good," Alice said, laughing as well. Jasper heard the soft murmur of Alice's voice as she began to read and he closed his eyes again, propping his feet on the railing of the desk and leaning back in the chair, letting Alice's voice wash over him.

Jasper wasn't sure how long he sat there before he heard the sound of a throat clearing behind him. Turning around in the chair, Jasper saw Alice standing in front of him.

"Sorry," she said softly sitting down in the chair next to him. "I was just going to make sure you got settled in alright," Alice said.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "You have a really gorgeous house," Jasper said, saying the first words that came to his head.

Alice smiled but it looked a bit forced. "One of the perks of being a senator's wife," she said softly.

There was a moment of quiet before Alice said, "I'm sorry about Norah. She's a good kid, she really is. She's just not very happy with her father lately and she's taking that out on you because you work for him," Alice explained. "I told her she couldn't be mean but don't be offended if she's not overly friendly.

Jasper nodded. "It's okay. I understand, trust me," he said.

"I also," Alice started to say. "I mean, at Christmas, I wanted to apologize," Alice paused and looked away, fiddling with the fabric on the armrest of her chair and not meeting Jasper's eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking and I wasn't acting like myself."

Jasper watched her carefully. He wanted her to say she couldn't stop thinking about him either, she felt more in that simple kiss than she had in all the other kisses with anyone else ever before. He wanted Alice to put a voice to everything he was feeling but of course she didn't.

"It's okay," Jasper said after a long pause. "Don't mention it."

Alice nodded. "Good," she said softly. Alice stood up and brushed the seat of her shorts off slightly. "Do you need anything else?" she asked, finally meeting his gaze once again.

"No ma'am, I should be just fine," Jasper said.

Alice raised her eyebrows and Jasper realized his mistake. "Alice," he corrected himself and Alice smiled.

"Good night Jasper," she said.

"Good night Alice," Jasper replied as Alice walked back through his room to the house. Jasper stood up and walked into the bedroom that was now his. He lay down on the bed and picked up his cell phone, dialing James's familiar number.

"Jasper, good to hear from you," James said answering the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Jasper replied.

"And my family?" James asked.

"They're great," Jasper answered. "You have wonderful children."

James laughed slightly. "Alice hasn't been too hard on you?" he asked.

"No sir," Jasper answered. "I still think I'm not needed here," Jasper said. "I'm intruding and they're obviously fine without me."

"Jasper, your job is to do what I tell you and I am telling you you're needed there," James said. "Understand?"

"Yes sir," Jasper said, biting back a sigh.

"Good," James said. "I just need you to keep an eye on her for me. Feel her out and make sure she's not going anywhere." James paused and Jasper bit his lip to keep from saying something he knew he would regret. "Now, we'll talk again tomorrow. Have a good evening Jasper," James said.

Jasper heard a female giggle in the background and he grimaced. "You too sir," he said but the line had already gone dead.

Jasper heard water running upstairs and he groaned to himself when he thought about Alice getting into the shower, peeling off that bikini that left little to the imagination anyway. Jasper forced himself to think about something else, starting to run through the American presidents in order starting with George Washington in his head, thinking that if anything would keep his mind off of Alice naked in the shower, it would be thoughts of old dead guys who had never been all that attractive.

Alice had apologized for kissing him; it had obviously meant nothing to her. She probably hadn't given it a second thought since that night until she saw Jasper again today. She had been upset, that was it. Sighing Jasper kicked off his boots and rolled over, suddenly feeling exhausted. He fell asleep instantly, still wearing all of his clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Well, thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Huge, huge thanks to luckj525 and MDealsWithIt for being generally awesome:)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit. Mat Kearney owns the song "All I Need".

* * *

_"If nothing is safe then I don't understand_

_You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man_

_One more day and it's all slipping with the sand_

_You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand_

_The back of my hand…"_

The next morning, Jasper woke up early as he always did. He lay in bed for a moment, listening to the silence of the house. Finally getting up, Jasper stripped off his jeans and shirt, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He slipped on his running shoes and walked silently out of the house.

Jasper jogged around the lake, pushing his body harder and harder until he was panting and sweating. He ran every morning without fail—not only was it essential for him to stay in shape, he had found it helped clear his head and after the dreams he had the night before, most of them involving Alice wearing nothing at all, Jasper needed a clear head more than ever.

When he finished his run, Jasper headed back to the house and walked inside. He started coffee in the kitchen and was startled by a small voice behind him.

"Hi Jasper," Lucy said and Jasper turned to face the little girl, jumping slightly. Lucy giggled. "Did I scare you?" she asked.

"Yes," Jasper said somewhat curtly. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled, looking down at her bare feet.

"It's alright," Jasper said softly, instantly regretting his sharp tone. "Is your mom still asleep?"

Lucy nodded and looked back up at Jasper. "She doesn't like waking up," Lucy said. "I'm hungry," she added.

"Oh, well, what do you want for breakfast?" Jasper asked, glancing around the kitchen.

"Cereal," Lucy answered, pointing to one of the cupboards. "Cheerios," Lucy said when Jasper opened it up. Lucy then pointed to the cupboard where the bowls were and the drawer where the silverware was kept and Jasper poured her a bowl of Cheerios and dumped milk over it, setting the bowl and a spoon on the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Thank-you," Lucy said, scrambling onto one of the stools.

"You're welcome," Jasper said just as Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm, you made coffee," Alice said, smiling happily.

"I hope that's alright," Jasper said. "I didn't know how you liked it," he said.

Alice poured herself a cup and took a sip. "It's perfect," she told Jasper as she went over to kiss Lucy on the head, whispering "Good morning."

Jasper let his eyes wander over Alice who was wearing a pair of short, rather skimpy sleep shorts and a tank top. She glanced over at him and Jasper quickly averted his eyes.

"Did you go running?" Alice asked, taking in Jasper's running shoes and his sweaty clothes.

"Yes," Jasper said with a nod. "I go every morning."

"Ugh, you're a morning person, aren't you?" Alice said making a face.

Lucy giggled and Jasper nodded. "I am," he said.

"Well, you have fun with that," Alice said. "I won't be joining you."

"Won't be joining him with what?" Norah asked, coming into the kitchen and yawning loudly. She slipped into the seat next to Alice and leaned her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Running in the morning," Alice said, kissing Norah's cheek. "Jasper's a morning person."

Norah made a face. "Another reason not to like him," she said.

Alice bit her lip to hide a smile and even Jasper found himself laughing softly as Alice poured bowls of cereal for herself and Norah, glancing over at Jasper who shook his head.

"Jasper, are you going to go swimming with us today?" Lucy asked, pushing her now empty cereal bowl away.

"Um, I don't know," Jasper said shrugging.

"Please?" Lucy asked him. "It's so much fun."

Jasper glanced at Alice. "I suppose I don't see why not," he said.

"We go swimming pretty much every day for the first week or so," Alice said. "Then we have to start finding other things to do."

"And then Mommy makes us do homework for an hour every day," Lucy said making a face.

"Well, I don't want to have daughters who have forgotten how to read going back to school in the fall," Alice said, running a hand through Lucy's blonde hair. Lucy made another face and Jasper smiled at her.

"What about Barbies Jasper?" Lucy said. "You promised you'd play with me."

"Oh yeah, right," Jasper said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Lucy, Jasper isn't here to be your playmate all summer," Alice cut in.

Lucy nodded and Jasper sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I'll play with you if you want," he said. "I just don't think I'll be very much fun."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "That's okay, it's easy," she told him excitedly.

"Why don't we got down tot the lake for a little while and then you can play later, okay?" Alice said, putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy grinned and hopped off the stool, looking eagerly at Norah as she finished her breakfast. Alice looked over at Jasper again with the same look she had given him last night, the look that said she couldn't quite figure Jasper out.

They finished with breakfast and the girls went upstairs with Alice to change into their bathing suits. Jasper went to his room and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks from his bag. He glanced down at his sweaty body and shrugged. He had planned on showering but if he was going swimming it probably didn't make much difference. He pulled on the swim trunks and a t-shirt before grabbing a towel and going to the porch to wait.

A few minutes later, Alice and the girls came out onto the porch as well. Alice was wearing a blue bikini with white stripes today and once again Jasper had to tell himself to keep his eyes on hers and not let them trail over her body.

"Come on Jasper," Lucy said, grabbing his hand once again. Jasper let Lucy lead him to the water where she kicked off her sandals and tossed her towel down.

Jasper pulled off his t-shirt and then instantly remembered why he hardly ever went shirtless. Lucy stared at him for a second, her mouth open. "What happened Jasper?" she finally asked softly, taking in the scars that zigzagged across his chest in angry red lines.

Norah and Alice were looking at him now too and Jasper didn't know what to say. "It's nothing," he finally said sharply, yanking the t-shirt back over his head and covering up the offending scars.

"But," Lucy started to say before Alice cut in.

"Lucy honey why don't you show Jasper how you can cannonball off the dock?" Alice said, smoothly changing the subject.

"Okay," Lucy said excitedly, forgetting all about Jasper's scarred chest as she ran towards the dock, yelling at Jasper to follow her.

Jasper shot Alice a grateful look and followed after Lucy. "Okay, watch this," Lucy said before leaping into the water, tucking her legs up close to her body and wrapping her arms around them.

She hit the water with a hard splash, sending drops flying towards Jasper. Her head poked back up and she grinned at Jasper. "Did you see?" Lucy asked.

"I did, that was great," Jasper said. "I bet I can make a bigger splash though," he said.

"Do it," Lucy told him, watching as Jasper backed up slightly and then ran forward, jumping into the water next to Lucy.

Lucy giggled and swam away from him as Jasper resurfaced. "How was that?" he asked.

"That was the biggest splash I've ever seen," Lucy told him, giggling again.

Jasper spent the day playing in the water with Lucy who rarely left his side. Norah alternated from lying on the sand next to Alice to swimming in the lake, keeping a careful distance from Jasper and Lucy. When they all went back to the house to eat lunch on the deck, Lucy crawled into Jasper's lap.

"Luc, leave Jasper alone," Alice said. "He doesn't need you sitting on him while he's trying to eat."

Lucy started to move away but Jasper shook his head. "She's fine, really," he said as Lucy settled back against him.

Lucy grinned at him and Jasper winked back as Alice set plates in front of them. Jasper had always felt slightly off-kilter around children but for some reason Lucy made it easy. She had accepted him without question and actually seemed to like him, which baffled Jasper.

Jasper was okay with it though since Norah basically ignored him, stopping her stony silence only long enough to glare occasionally at him or make a face whenever he mentioned her father. Lucy, on the other hand, chattered away to him constantly and Jasper found he didn't mind hearing about every detail of her five year old life.

They spent the whole day at the lake, relaxing and simply playing which Jasper hadn't done in a long time. He kind of liked the break he was having from Washington, from James. Jasper's entire first week at the lake passed in much the same way, with Jasper spending his days in the water with Alice and the girls, eating outside on the deck and never wearing shoes. It was a lifestyle Jasper couldn't help but feel he could get used to.

One night, after Jasper had been with Alice and the girls for about a week, the nightmares started again. He could see his sister in his head—his gorgeous if slightly cold sister and she was smiling and laughing with him and then suddenly, she was sobbing and clinging to his shirt, her face bruised and bloody, leaving Jasper feeling helpless in his attempts to comfort her.

Jasper twitched in his sleep, telling himself it was just a dream, that he needed to wake up but the dream only shifted into something different. Suddenly he was standing in front of the familiar building, the building that always haunted his dreams, the building where he had failed the only time it really mattered. He could feel the heat as the building went up in flames and even though he tried, he knew he was too late—suddenly the little girl's eyes were fixed on his and she was crying and then it was Rosalie again, Rosalie with her sad dead eyes and Jasper knew he had failed them both.

He awoke with a start, breathing deeply and sweating, his limbs tangled in the sheets. He took a large gasp of air, as if the smoke from his dream was still affecting his lungs and his ability to breathe normally. Jasper pushed away the sheets and stepped out of bed, stumbling out of the room. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face before he stepped out onto the porch, staring out at the water and breathing in the clean night air.

Jasper sank down on the steps and buried his head in his hands. He hadn't had the dreams in awhile now but he had been foolish to think they were gone for good.

"Fuck," Jasper muttered, kicking at the stairs.

"So you have trouble sleeping too?" the voice behind him said and Jasper turned to see Alice sitting in one of the rocking chairs, wearing nothing but a t-shirt that hit her legs at mid-thigh.

She looked different out here in the moonlight, sitting on the porch. Her eyes seemed darker, sadder and her face looked older.

"I just, I couldn't sleep," Jasper said softly, thinking that Alice looked so tiny sitting there.

"Me either," Alice said softly and Jasper moved up to sit in the chair next to her.

They were silent for awhile, both of them rocking slowly in the chairs until Alice turned to him and asked, "Who's Rose?"

Jasper stiffened. "Where did you hear that?" he asked and even he was startled by the angry tone in his voice.

Alice looked at him carefully. "When I came downstairs you were shouting in your sleep," Alice said. "You kept saying, 'I'm sorry Rose'."

"It's nothing," Jasper said quickly. "Just a dream."

"Jasper, I didn't mean to make you upset," Alice started but Jasper stood up.

"Good-night Alice," he said curtly before walking into the house and back to his room. He lay down in bed again and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with Alice but he didn't want to talk about Rose or any of the things in his dreams, especially not with Alice. Jasper almost wished for his dreams from earlier in the week, the dreams of a scantily clad Alice—anything would be better than being confronted with his failures over and over again.

Sleep wouldn't come to him though and finally Jasper sat up again, listening intently for Alice, wondering if she was still outside. Thinking that he should apologize to her, Jasper slipped from his room once again but when he went out to the porch, Alice was gone. Sighing to himself, Jasper sank into one of the chairs and watched as the night sky began to fade away.

When it was finally light enough for Jasper to go running, he changed clothes and ran a grueling pace until his lungs burned and his legs ached. When the house came back into view, he slowed and then stopped, walking the last few paces.

Jasper entered the house quietly as he did every morning and went to the kitchen. To his surprise, Alice was already there, seated at the counter with a coffee cup and the paper in front of her.

"You're up," Jasper said softly, pouring himself a cup of coffee as well and leaning against the counter, feeling suddenly nervous in her presence.

"I never went back to sleep," Alice said and Jasper almost confessed that he hadn't either. "Jasper, I'm sorry, about last night." Alice said.

"I should be apologizing to you Alice," Jasper said. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Alice nodded. "Well, I didn't mean to be nosy," Alice said. "You just looked so sad."

Jasper took a long sip of his drink, wanting to tell her the same. Instead he softly said, "Rose is my sister,"

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister," Alice said, smiling a little. "Is she older or younger? Are you close?" Alice bit her lip. "Sorry, I'm being nosy again," she said.

Jasper grinned. "We're twins," he answered. "And yeah, we were close, when we were younger."

"Twins," Alice repeated, grinning back. "I can't believe you're a twin. God, she must be gorgeous," Alice muttered without thought. Jasper choked on his coffee and Alice's cheeks flushed. She looked up at Jasper with a slightly panicked expression that Jasper found oddly appealing.

Before either of them could say anything, Lucy appeared in the doorway, grinning broadly and running to Jasper. She wrapped her skinny arms around Jasper's waist and Jasper was caught off guard by it. Alice looked relived by the interruption.

He hugged Lucy back awkwardly, not missing the smirk Alice tried to hide behind her coffee cup. "Are we still going fishing today Jasper?" Lucy asked excitedly. "Please, please, please?"

Jasper laughed. "Of course we'll still go today," he said. "It's a perfect day for fishing."

Lucy squealed happily as Alice got her breakfast. The day before Jasper had found an old rowboat tucked away in the garage and so he had pulled it out and cleaned it up. They had also found an odd assortment of fishing equipment and Lucy had begged Jasper to teach her how to fish until he agreed.

Norah appeared in the kitchen and Alice kissed her briefly, smiling as Norah hugged her back. "Norah, Jasper is going to take me fishing today," Lucy said, grinning broadly as she quickly ate her cereal.

"He is?" Norah asked, glancing over at Jasper.

Lucy nodded, her mouth full of cereal and Norah glanced down at her own bowl. "Umm, could I, could I go with you?" she asked softly.

For a moment, it was silent in the kitchen. Lucy swallowed her cereal and turned to gape at her sister. "You want to go fishing with us?" Lucy asked. "With me and with Jasper?" she said.

Norah shrugged. "I don't have to go," she mumbled. "I was just wondering."

"Of course you can go," Jasper cut in.

Norah smiled hesitantly at Jasper who grinned back, putting his dishes in the sink. "We better get going though—the best time to go fishing is the morning," Jasper said.

"Mommy are you going with us?" Lucy asked.

"No," Alice said laughing. "Fish kind of creep me out," she said. "But if you catch a nice big fish, maybe that's what we'll have for dinner," Alice said.

"Oh, I'll catch a big one Mommy," Lucy said, smiling.

"You better go get ready then," Alice said and she hurried upstairs with the girls.

Jasper went out to the porch where their fishing poles and the tackle box sat. He sat down on the stairs, waiting a few minutes until Alice reappeared with Lucy and Norah. Both girls were wearing shorts and tank tops over their swimsuits and matching flips-flops.

"We're ready Jasper," Lucy announced.

"Good," Jasper said with a nod, standing up and shoving a faded blue baseball hat on his head which made Lucy giggle. Jasper handed Norah the tackle box and she took it with a hesitant smile.

"Here Lucy, you carry this," Alice said, handing Lucy a large bag. "It's got towels and sunscreen all that good stuff."

Lucy slung the bag onto her shoulder and Alice handed Jasper a picnic basket. "Lunch," she told him with a grin.

"Thanks," Jasper replied, taking the picnic basket and smiling when Alice's fingers brushed against his.

"Come on, let's go," Lucy said impatiently.

Alice laughed and kissed Lucy's cheek. "Have fun," she said, leaning over to kiss Norah as well. "Be good," she said and without thinking she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Jasper's cheek.

When she pulled away from Jasper, Alice realized what she had done and her cheeks flushed for the second time that morning. Lucy giggled again and even Norah smiled a little.

"You sure you don't want to come with?" Jasper asked, looking down at Alice.

"I'm sure," Alice said with a slightly embarrassed laugh, waving as Jasper and the girls headed down to the lake. Jasper pulled the boat to the water's edge and helped both girls into it, settling them on opposite ends. He loaded the tackle box, fishing poles, picnic basket and Alice's bag into the boat before he got in as well.

"Ready?" Jasper asked with a smile. Both Lucy and Norah nodded and Jasper stuck the oars into the water and began to propel the boat towards the center of the lake with fast, even strokes.

"Can I help Jasper?" Lucy asked, wiggling a little in her seat.

"Sure," Jasper said, reaching back to lift Lucy up and settle her in front of him. He put her hands on the oars and together they rowed the little boat further out into the lake.

After awhile Jasper said, "I think this should be a good spot." He stopped rowing and picked up the fishing poles. He handed the two smaller ones to Norah and Lucy and helped them put the bait on the hook. Then, Jasper showed them how to cast the line and helped them both draw their fishing poles back and toss the line into the water.

They sat in the boat with their fishing lines bobbing gently in the water and Lucy kept up a steady stream of conversation, telling Jasper all about her school and her teacher and her friends at home. Norah sat quietly, listening to Lucy and Jasper talk softly. The sun was shining brightly and it was warm and still out in the middle of the lake and for a moment, Japer thought about how perfect the whole moment really was.

After awhile, during a rare moment when Lucy was quiet, Norah glanced over at Jasper and said, "Do you like my dad Jasper?"

At first, Jasper was unsure of what to say. Norah had never addressed him directly before and so to hear her speak to him and use his name threw him off. "Um well, I work for you father—it doesn't really matter if I like him or not," Jasper said.

"It matters to me," Norah said softly, looking at him with those intense eyes that were so very much like Alice's.

Jasper took a deep breath. "You really want to know what I think?" he asked. Norah nodded and Jasper said, "I think your father is an idiot for staying in Washington and hanging out with a bunch of boring old men when he could be here with you two."

Norah smiled then and she looked so much like Alice that Jasper had to smile back.

"Jasper, Jasper, help!" Lucy yelled suddenly, drawing his attention away from Norah. Lucy's fishing pole was bent and the line taut and Lucy was struggling to hold onto it.

"You've got a fish Lucy. Hold on tight," Jasper said, laughing and helping her hold the pole steady. Together they drew it out of the water and Lucy squealed upon seeing a rather large trout flopping around on the end of the fishing line.

Jasper pulled it into the boat and stepped gently on the side of the fish, both Lucy and Norah watching intently as it flopped around and then lay still.

"I caught a fish," Lucy said grinning excitedly.

"You sure did," Jasper told her, picking up the now dead fish. He carefully pulled the fish from the hook, looking up at Lucy's wide eyes at the last second. The fish slipped and the hook scraped across Jasper's thumb, drawing blood.

"Shit," Jasper muttered, dropping the fish into a bucket and looking at his thumb. He looked down at the two girls and grimaced. "Sorry, I meant shoot," he said.

"Are you okay Jasper?" Lucy asked, looking at his thumb.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine," he said, putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking softly. "See, all better," Jasper said, holding out his thumb once again.

Lucy took his hand and examined his thumb. Then she pressed a soft kiss to it. "Mommy always kisses me when I get hurt," Lucy said. "Did it help?"

Jasper nodded. "It's perfect now," he said, ruffling Lucy's blonde hair. "Thanks kiddo."

Lucy nodded. "I want to catch more fish," she said excitedly and they picked up their fishing poles again. By lunchtime, Lucy had caught three more fish and Norah and managed to catch two. They ate the sandwiches Alice had packed and then the girls wanted to go swimming so the three of them jumped from the boat into the water.

Jasper swam and played with Lucy and Norah most of the afternoon before he helped them back into the boat and they made their way home. Jasper helped the girls out of the boat and pulled it up onto the sand. When they walked back into the house, they found Alice out on the deck, her sketchpad and drawing materials spread out in front of her.

Jasper knew that Alice was talented and that she had studied art in school. He had seen a few sketches here and there around the house but as he looked over her shoulder at the drawings spread out on the table, drawings of the lake, the girls, the house, Jasper realized just how amazing she really was.

"Mommy! I caught four fish," Lucy announced happily, running to greet Alice. "But we had to throw one back because he was just a baby, right Jasper?" Lucy said.

"That's right," Jasper said grinning.

"Norah caught two fish," Lucy told her mom. "And guess who didn't catch any?"

Alice glanced at Jasper. "You didn't?" she asked him.

"Not a single one," Jasper said, shaking his head.

Alice laughed. "I had no idea I had such amazing fishergirls for daughters," Alice said, grinning at Lucy and Norah.

"And Jasper got hurt," Lucy said. "He stabbed his thumb with the hook but I kissed it better just like you do."

"Well I'm glad you were there to help out," Alice said, glancing at Jasper again. She reached for his hand, glancing at the small mark on his thumb.

"It's nothing," Jasper said with a shrug, shivering a little as Alice ran her finger over the skin.

"Mom, can we eat the fish for dinner?" Norah asked, glancing down at the bucket that sat on the deck.

"Um, well, yes," Alice answered. "But I have no idea how to cook fish," she admitted with a laugh.

"I think I can handle it, " Jasper said with a wink, walking over towards the grill on the deck.

"Really?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not," Jasper said. "You cook every night. It's my turn anyway."

Alice smiled. "Alright girls let's go get washed up and then we'll come back and help Jasper, okay?"

Lucy and Norah followed Alice upstairs while Jasper started up the grill. He was cleaning off the fish when Lucy, Norah, and Alice came back down and Lucy instantly hurried over to his side to help.

Soon they were all seated around the table on the deck, eating fish and potatoes and salad, Lucy and Norah both excitedly recounting the day for Alice. As they were eating dessert, Norah glanced over at Jasper and said, "Jasper, who taught you how to fish?"

Alice looked surprised and Jasper grinned. "My uncle did," he answered. "We used to go fishing every summer when I was a kid."

Norah nodded. "Do you still go fishing with your uncle?" she asked.

"Um, no, we haven't been fishing in a long time," Jasper answered softly.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, her mouth full of ice cream.

"He lives pretty far away," Jasper said.

"Where does he live?" Lucy asked, leaning a little closer to Jasper.

"Near Seattle, in Washington," Jasper answered. "So do my sister and my brother-in-law and my cousin and his wife."

"You have a sister?" Norah asked.

Jasper nodded. "Do they live in a different Washington than Dad does?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's all the way on the other side of the country," Jasper answered.

"So how come you don't go fishing with your uncle any more?" Lucy pressed. "Do you not like him?"

"I just haven't been home very much lately," Jasper answered carefully. "I work too much," he said with a forced smile.

"What about your mom and dad?" Norah asked. "Where do they live?"

"Um, my mom died," Jasper said. "And I don't know where my father is any more. Rose and I were pretty much raised by my aunt and uncle." Jasper looked away, praying they wouldn't ask any more questions he didn't really want to answer.

Alice stood up then and turned to Lucy and Norah. "Alright girls let's clean up."

"But Mom, I want-," Lucy started to say but when Alice looked over at her again, she stopped talking and stood up, collecting the plates from the table.

Jasper smiled gratefully at Alice who ushered the girls inside and soon had them distracted with washing dishes. Jasper remained out on the deck, leaning back in his chair, watching as the woods around the house grew darker and darker.

He could hear Alice upstairs with the girls, giving them baths and getting them ready for bed. Lucy was still telling Alice every detail of their day and then Jasper heard Norah's soft voice say, "I changed my mind Mom. I like him now."

"You do, do you?" Alice asked. "What made you change your mind?"

There was a pause and then Norah said, "I asked him about Dad. And he said he was an idiot for staying in Washington instead of being here with us."

"He's right, that does make your father an idiot," Alice said with a laugh. "I'm glad you like him."

Lucy cut in again to tell Alice about the baby fish they had thrown back in the water and Jasper listened as the voices faded away.

After awhile, all three of them came back downstairs and onto the deck. "We're going to bed now Jasper," Lucy told him. "Thanks for taking us fishing today."

Lucy climbed into his lap and hugged Jasper tightly around the neck, kissing his cheek briefly. "You're welcome," Jasper said, hugging her back. "Any time."

"Will you come read to us tonight?" Lucy asked. "Please?"

Jasper glanced over at Norah who smiled shyly at him. "Okay," Jasper agreed, standing up and carrying Lucy in his arms. Lucy grinned and they walked upstairs where Norah pushed open the door to her room.

Both girls scrambled onto Norah's bed and Jasper glanced around the room. Norah's room was painted in soft light blues and purples and scattered on the floor among the usual dolls and dress up clothes were books and drawings. Glancing around, Jasper could see Norah had inherited her mother's artistic abilities.

"Come sit here Jasper," Lucy said and Jasper looked over at the bed where Lucy was patting a spot between her and Norah.

Jasper settled in next to them and Lucy handed him a book. "We're reading this," she told him, instantly curling into Jasper's side.

"Meet Samantha," Jasper read from the cover.

"We're reading all the American Girl books," Norah explained.

"I like Samantha the best," Lucy said grinning.

"We just started Samantha," Norah said. "You like whichever one we're reading the best and then you change your mind when we start a new one."

"So what?" Lucy mumbled, flipping the book open and pointing to chapter two. "That's where we are Jasper," she said.

Alice settled into the chair in the corner and watched as Jasper began to read. His voice was gentle, soothing and for the first time Alice noticed there was a soft Southern twang just below the surface.

Surprising Alice a little, Jasper did all the voices in the book, making both girls giggle as he adapted a high squeaky voice for Samantha. Alice laughed as well, watching as Lucy began to fade to sleep, her head resting on Jasper's shoulder.

When Jasper finished the chapter, he set the book down and glanced at Lucy "Guess I bored this one," Jasper said softly.

Norah shook her head. "She always falls asleep before the end," Norah said.

"Good to know it's not just me then," Jasper answered, picking Lucy up carefully. The little girl wrapped her small body around him, clinging to his neck.

"Good night baby," Alice said, kissing Norah's forehead. "Don't stay up all night reading, okay?"

Norah nodded. "Good night Jasper," she said. "Thanks for letting me go fishing with you."

"Of course," Jasper said, grinning. "Good night." Jasper followed Alice into Lucy's room and gently put the little girl into bed. He pulled the blankets up around her and stroked her hair lightly before Alice kissed her goodnight and they both slipped out of the room.

Jasper and Alice went back downstairs and Jasper leaned towards Alice excitedly. "Norah likes me now," he said.

Alice laughed and led Jasper back to the deck where they sank into the comfortable chairs. "She does," Alice agreed. "I'm impressed you won her over. Norah's cautious."

Jasper grinned. "It's my charming personality," he said.

"Oh really?" Alice asked. "Be honest, you had no idea what to do with them when you first got here."

"When I first got here?" Jasper said. "I still have no fucking clue," he told Alice, still smiling. "But I like them—I'm surprised but I really like them."

Alice laughed again but before she could respond Jasper said, "And I apologize for cussing. I didn't mean to say that."

Alice brushed him off. "I have heard it before you know," she said. "And why are you so surprised you like my daughters?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm not really a kid person," Jasper said. "I don't know, they make me nervous," he said. Without warning, the face of a little girl with dark hair flashed in Jasper's mind and he flinched slightly.

"What is it?" Alice asked, her voice soft.

When Jasper looked at her again, his whole demeanor was different. His eyes, which lately had been so full of light, were suddenly dark and almost tortured looking.

"Nothing," Jasper said stiffly. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He stood up and nodded at Alice. "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night," Alice said but Jasper had already walked inside and retreated to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: As always, huge, huge thanks to luckyj525 and MDealsWithIt for being awesome. Also, check out the banner made by the amazing MDealsWithIt on my profile page.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, I'm just borrowing. Mat Kearney still owns "All I Need".

* * *

"_Guess we both know we're in over our heads_

_We got nowhere to go and no home that's left_

_The water is rising on a river turning red_

_It all might be okay or we might be dead…"_

After his usual morning run, Jasper walked into the house, breathing heavily and heading towards the kitchen. He stopped when he heard Alice's soft slightly angry voice. Peering around the door, Jasper saw Alice leaning against the kitchen counter, talking on the phone.

"It's the 4th of July weekend," Alice was saying. "I know there's nothing going on in Washington. I'm not an idiot James."

There was a pause as James responded. "They're your daughters James and they haven't seen you since May," Alice said. "You seriously can't get away for a day or two to at least stop and see them?"

There was a pause again and then Alice said, "Fine, whatever. We'll be better off without you here anyway."

She flipped her phone shut harshly and let out a frustrated groan as she turned around and her eyes landed on Jasper.

"Hi, sorry," Jasper said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Alice shrugged. "It's okay," she said. "It was just James telling me he's not coming out this weekend because he's too busy. I can't say I'm surprised."

Jasper walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. "I know he's just making excuses," Alice continued. "And I shouldn't care but it's just not fair to Lucy and Norah."

Alice sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't vent about all of this to you," she said softly.

"I don't mind," Jasper answered, pouring them both cups of coffee. "You're right, it's not fair to them. I can't understand why he wouldn't want to see them."

Alice smiled slightly sadly. "I'm a bit biased but I can't imagine not wanting to spend time with them either," she said.

Jasper grinned as the sound of footsteps interrupted them and then Lucy appeared in the kitchen. "Good morning," she said happily, hugging Jasper.

"Good morning," Jasper replied, picking Lucy up as she wrapped her small body around his.

Norah was right behind her and she slid into a stool at the island, glancing over Alice. "He's not coming is he?" Norah asked.

"Who?" Lucy said, looking up at Jasper.

"Your dad," Alice answered. "And no, he's stuck working so he won't be here for the weekend."

"Oh, who cares," Lucy said, unfazed. "He never comes to anything."

"It's the Fourth of July," Norah said. "I thought no one worked on the Fourth of July."

"Fireworks!" Lucy yelled out excitedly. "Oh, do we get to go watch fireworks Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes," Alice answered with a laugh. "Tomorrow we'll go to the parade and the carnival and fireworks and everything."

"Yes!" Lucy said, grinning and squirming in Jasper's arms. "Are you going to come with us Jasper? Please, please, please?" Lucy begged.

Jasper laughed. "Of course I'll be there," he said.

Lucy kissed his cheek and then hopped out of his arms, sitting down next to Norah as Alice served them breakfast. Jasper leaned against the counter and watched as Lucy and Norah chatted away about last year's Fourth of July parade and how much candy they got, their favorite rides at the carnival. Jasper smiled as Alice finished drinking her coffee, laughing at the girls. The more time he spent with Alice, Norah, and Lucy, the more Jasper couldn't comprehend why James would ever want to be away from them as much as he was.

On the 4th of July, the four of them went into town and watched the parade in the morning, Jasper holding Lucy on his shoulders so she could see and Norah running around catching candy as the various groups threw it off the floats covered in red, white, and blue.

After the parade, they went to the carnival in town, wandering around and taking in all the rides and games and people walking around.

"Jasper, I want to ride the Ferris wheel," Lucy said excitedly, pulling Jasper towards it.

"No, let's do the bumper cars," Norah said. "They're more fun."

Lucy started to reply but Alice cut in, "We can do both girls," she said, laughing a little.

They rode the Ferris wheel first, Norah riding with Alice and Lucy with Jasper and Lucy pointed out the whole town as they got to the top. "Do you think we can see our house from here Jasper?" Lucy asked, leaning over the side a little.

"I don't think so kiddo," Jasper said, putting a hand on her back, feeling a little nervous about her leaning over the side like she was. "But it's that direction somewhere," he said, pointing towards the west.

Lucy waved and Jasper laughed as the ride began to move again and they ended up back at the bottom.

They walked towards the bumper cars and this time Norah grabbed Jasper's hand. "I want to ride with Jasper," she said, smiling.

"But I want to ride with Jasper," Lucy said, sticking her lip out in a pout.

"Lucy, you got to sit with Jasper in the Ferris wheel," Alice said, taking her hand as they walked into the bumper car track. "It's Norah's turn."

Lucy made a face and Alice tried not to grin. "What you don't want to ride with me?" Alice asked.

Lucy sighed dramatically. "I guess," she said taking Alice's hand.

"Try not to sound so excited," Alice said, laughing as Lucy picked out a car for them.

Jasper and Norah got into a car as well and Norah grinned, gripping the steering wheel. "Ready?" Jasper asked. Norah nodded and they took off, crashing into people here and there until they were hard hit from behind.

Turning around, Jasper saw Lucy and Alice laughing and waving and taking off again. "We better get them back for that," Jasper said.

Norah laughed as they sped off after Alice and Lucy, finally catching them off guard and sending their small car spinning around. When the ride was over, all four of them hopped out of the cars, laughing loudly.

They stopped to get something to eat and they walked along, checking out the other rides and attractions at the fair. "Jasper, can you do that?" Lucy asked, pointing towards where an older man was throwing baseballs at milk cartons set up across the back of one of the game booths.

"I think so," Jasper said. "Want to see?"

Lucy nodded and they made their way over to the booth where Jasper handed the man a couple dollars and he set a few baseballs down in front of Jasper.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. When Lucy nodded, Jasper picked up the first baseball and threw it. He knocked over the first two milk cartons, missed the next two, and hit the final two.

Lucy and Norah both clapped for him and Jasper let them pick one of the small stuffed animals that he won.

"Mom, you should try," Norah said, grinning at Alice.

"Yeah Alice," Jasper said. "Let's see what you've got," Jasper grinned and handed the man running the booth a few more bucks.

Alice smirked and walked up to the booth, easily knocking over the first three cartons. She looked over her shoulder to grin at Jasper and then proceeded to knock over the last three as well.

"Mommy did better than you Jasper," Lucy said, laughing as the man handed Alice a huge stuffed monkey.

"She did," Jasper said with a nod. "That was impressive."

"Thanks," Alice said, laughing a little as they continued to walk.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Jasper asked. "I thought they rigged those games so no one could ever win."

"It's skill Jasper," Alice said with a small shrug. "Skill that I obviously have and you don't."

"Ouch," Jasper said as Norah and Lucy both laughed. "You are just full of surprises ma'am," Jasper drawled.

Alice mock-glared at him and Lucy grabbed her hand. "Can we go look at the animals Mommy?" she asked, pulling Alice towards the barns.

"Sure," Alice said, laughing a little as she followed Lucy into the first huge barn, which was full of cows.

Norah and Lucy walked up and down the aisles, petting the cows when they could. The next barn was full of horses and Lucy shrank back against Jasper as a huge horse stuck his nose out towards her.

"It's alright," Jasper said, picking her up. "He won't hurt you," Jasper said, moving closer to the horse and holding his hand out.

Following Jasper's lead, Lucy tentatively stroked the horse's nose, giggling a little when he shifted closer to her. "I want a horse Mommy," Lucy said, leaning towards him even more.

"I thought you wanted a puppy?" Alice said as Norah moved to stand next to Jasper, stroking the horse lightly as well.

"A horse and a puppy," Lucy announced as they continued walking.

"Maybe we should start with a puppy and see how that goes," Alice answered laughing.

They spent the day at the fair and went to a restaurant in town for dinner. They were waiting for their food, talking and laughing when a woman's voice said, "Alice Brandon! It's been ages," and Jasper looked up to see a young woman hurrying towards their table, hugging Alice tightly when Alice stood up.

She was a gorgeous woman, with dark hair and exotic looking features and Jasper groaned to himself when he met her eyes.

"Hi Maria, nice to see you," Alice said a little stiffly before sitting back down.

Maria had already turned her attention to Jasper though and she was gaping at him. "Jasper Hale," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Alice looked over at Jasper sharply. "You two know each other?" she asked.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Um, Maria's husband works with James quite a bit so we've run into each other in Washington a few times," Jasper explained.

"Ex-husband," Maria clarified quickly.

Alice raised her eyebrows and Maria rushed on. "So what are you doing out of Washington Jasper? I thought James never let you out of his sight," Maria said again, moving a little closer to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"James asked me to spend some time with his family this summer," Jasper explained. "Make sure they're safe out here."

"I see," Maria said grinning at Jasper. "Well, if I would have known you were around Jasper, I would have come out to visit."

Alice rolled her eyes and Lucy scrambled in Jasper's lap. "He's too busy for you to visit," she said. "We have plans every day for the rest of the summer."

Alice choked back a laugh and Maria smiled coldly. "Well, that's unfortunate," she said. "I'll be back in Washington in the fall, maybe we could get together then?" Maria asked, squeezing Jasper's arm lightly.

"Um, I don't think that would be a good idea Maria," Jasper answered.

"Come on Jasper, we'd have fun. We always do," Maria promised, glancing over at Alice who was now openly glaring at her.

The waitress, who appeared at that moment with plates of food in her hands, glancing around at the table as if she knew she was intruding on something, saved Jasper from having to respond to Maria.

"Well Jasper if you get bored playing house this summer, come see me," Maria said, fixing Jasper with a sultry gaze. "Alice, lovely to see you as always," Maria said, turning back to Alice with a gaze that certainly didn't match her words.

"You too," Alice said, forcing a smile again.

Maria walked away and Jasper picked Lucy up, settling her back in her own chair. Alice was staring intently at him from across the table and Jasper sighed. "What?" he asked.

"Maria?" Alice asked. "Seriously Jasper?"

"Um Alice, maybe we could talk about this later?" Jasper asked, looking down at Norah and Lucy.

"Fine," Alice huffed and Jasper found himself grinning.

"Do you like that woman Jasper?" Lucy asked. "I didn't."

"I know Maria from a long time ago," Jasper said. "But no, I don't really like her very much."

Alice smiled a little at that and Lucy nodded. "Good," she said as they all dug into their food.

After dinner, Lucy and Norah wanted to go play at the playground where a few of their friends were before the fireworks started. Jasper and Alice sat on one of the benches and watched as the little girls ran around, chasing after one another and climbing across the equipment.

Alice was sitting with her arms crossed, not looking at Jasper and finally he said, "You're mad at me?"

"You slept with her didn't you?" Alice asked.

"With Maria?" Jasper said. When Alice nodded, Jasper sighed. "Yes," he said. "I did. She was going through a divorce and we ran into each other at a party and well, one thing lead to another," Jasper said.

"How many times?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Jasper said. "A few? It was when I first started working for James, I don't even really remember."

"Is that your type then?" Alice asked. "Tall, beautiful, and slutty?"

"Alice," Jasper said with a laugh. "Why are you mad at me about this? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," Alice snapped. Then she sighed. "I don't know," she said softly. "I just, I've heard all the rumors about Maria of course and I can't see you liking someone like that."

"It was just sex Alice," Jasper said. "I was sort of messed up when I first came to DC. Maria was just there," Jasper explained. "I know that's horrible but that's all it was."

Alice nodded. "But it's over now? With Maria?" Alice asked.

"It never started," Jasper said. "And yes, I've been avoiding her for basically the last year."

"Good," Alice said, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Sorry, I got a little possessive there. It's ridiculous, I know. I don't have any claim on you," Alice said softly, her eyes flickering to Jasper's face momentarily.

Jasper shifted slightly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. "It's alright," he said softly, looking back out at the girls and not wanting to admit that he was oddly pleased by Alice's dislike of Maria for the simple fact that she had slept with Jasper.

It was starting to get dark and so Alice called Lucy and Norah over to her. "But Mom, we want to keep playing," Lucy said.

"But Lucy," Alice mimicked. "It's going to be time for fireworks soon and we want to get a good spot, don't we?"

"Yes!" Lucy said excitedly, the playground forgotten about. "Let's go," she grabbed Jasper's hand again and they walked towards the city park where the fireworks were going to be shot off. Alice got a blanket from the car and they picked a spot on a hill without any trees blocking their view, spreading the blanket out and sitting down.

"Mommy, you said we could have ice-cream, remember?" Lucy said, looking up at Alice when they sat down.

"You're right, I did," Alice said, standing back up and reaching for Lucy's hand. "Let's go," she said. "You guys want to come?" Alice asked, looking at Jasper and Norah.

"I want to stay here," Norah said. "Can you just bring me something?"

"I'll stay here too," Jasper said.

"Okay, we'll bring you both something," Alice said, waving and allowing Lucy to pull her in the direction of the small ice-cream stand.

Norah and Jasper both leaned back on the blanket, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you when you first got here," Norah said suddenly, glancing over at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged. "It's alright," he said. "I can understand why."

"I'm not like Lucy," Norah said. "Lucy loves everyone and everyone loves her."

Jasper laughed. "Well I think you're both pretty great kids," he said.

"My dad doesn't," Norah said softly.

Jasper sat up so he could look Norah in the eye. "You already know I think you're dad is an idiot for not being here," Jasper said. "He has no idea what he's missing." Norah nodded and Jasper bumped her shoulder with his. "You know, I never really wanted children but if someone could guarantee me I could have little girls just like you and Lucy, well then I'd consider it."

"Really?" Norah asked, looking up at Jasper with a small smile playing at her lips.

Jasper nodded and Norah hugged him tightly, surprising Jasper slightly. Jasper hugged her back for a moment before Alice and Lucy reappeared. Alice met Jasper's eyes and Jasper smiled.

"Here's your ice cream Jasper," Lucy said, holding out a cone for Jasper and plopping down in his lap.

"Thanks," Jasper said as Lucy wiggled around a little, trying to get comfortable.

Alice handed Norah a cone as well and kissed her cheek lightly. They ate their ice cream quietly as the fireworks started and both Lucy and Norah squealed over the colors that lit up the sky.

At one point, Jasper glanced over at Alice, catching her profile as blue sparks lighted up the sky. Alice was laughing and Jasper had a strong desire to lean over and kiss her. So strong in fact, that he felt himself lean toward her slightly until Alice turned and glanced at him, her grin directed at him.

Jasper smiled back but didn't lean towards her any further. Alice looked back up at the sky and Jasper shook his head, willing thoughts of Alice's lips to leave his mind. By the time the fireworks display was over, Lucy had fallen asleep in Jasper's lap.

"How can she sleep during all that noise?" Norah asked with a laugh as Jasper stood up with Lucy in his arms and Alice gathered the blanket.

"I have no idea," Alice said shaking her head. "But we've had a very busy day you know. She's probably tired."

Norah nodded and took Alice's hand as they walked back to the car. Jasper settled Lucy in the backseat and took the blanket from Alice, putting it in the trunk. "I can drive," Jasper offered, holding his hand out for the keys.

"Thanks," Alice said smiling gratefully and handing Jasper the keys, her fingers brushing over his briefly, the small contact making his heart beat faster.

Jasper waited patiently through the lines of cars as they all tried to get out of the park. By the time Jasper was back on the road that led to the lake house, Alice and Norah were asleep as well.

Jasper pulled into the garage and turned off the car. Alice stirred next to him but didn't open her eyes. Jasper bent over close to her. "Alice, we're home," he whispered softly.

Alice's eyes opened slowly and locked with his. She yawned and then stretched, sitting up and looking at the backseat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said.

"It's alright," Jasper answered, getting out the car and lifting Norah out of the backseat while Alice picked up Lucy. They carried the girls upstairs and tucked them in.

"Good night Alice," Jasper said as he started to head back downstairs.

Alice grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Jasper, whatever you said to Norah tonight, thank-you," Alice said softly.

Jasper nodded. "It was nothing," he said, shrugging it off.

"It wasn't nothing," Alice said softly, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before she whispered goodnight and turning towards her bedroom. "Oh and Jasper," Alice said, turning back towards him. "If Maria ever shows up here, I swear to god I'll kill her," Alice said, smiling sweetly.

Jasper laughed softly and nodded. "Deal," he said as Alice walked into her bedroom and he went back downstairs to his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **As always, huge thanks go to luckyj525 and MDealsWithIt for all their assistance with this fic in general and this chapter specifically:) And if you haven't checked out the amazing banner MDealsWithIt made for this story, you should go to my profile page and do that. B/c it's awesome.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, I'm just borrowing. Mat Kearney still owns "All I Need"

* * *

"_If everything we've got is slipping away_

_I meant what I said when I said until my dying day_

_I'm holding on to you, holding on to me…"_

A few days later, Jasper was sitting on the porch, drinking coffee when he heard Alice curse from inside the living room. She walked out the porch door and slammed it shut behind her. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked as she sank down on the step.

"That was the baby-sitter cancelling on me for tonight," Alice said. "I guess it looks like my night out is not happening."

Jasper nodded slowly. Alice had been planning this night out with a few of her girlfriends for weeks. He knew she had been looking forward to it and so he leaned forward in his chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "Well Alice, you know, I'm not doing anything tonight," Jasper said. "And I'm already here anyway."

Alice turned to look at him. "I think all my teasing about you being a glorified baby-sitter has gone to your head," Alice said. "I don't expect you to baby-sit my daughters, Jasper."

"I know," Jasper said with a shrug. "But you've been looking forward to this. And it seems silly for you not to go when I'm here," Jasper said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it Alice," he said.

Alice smiled. "Okay," she said, nodding. "Thanks Jasper," she added, standing up to go back inside. She squeezed his shoulder lightly on her way through the door and Jasper fought the urge to reach for her hand.

When the girls found out they were staying with Jasper that night, they were both excited and Lucy quickly launched into a detailed description of everything they could do until Alice put her hand over Lucy's mouth, laughing and telling her she was going to scare Jasper off.

Jasper and Norah sat on the porch, both reading while Alice got ready with Lucy's help. Since their fishing day and the 4th of July, Norah had been a lot nicer to Jasper, even if she wasn't attached to him like Lucy—Jasper was just happy she didn't walk around glaring at him any more. Jasper found that he really enjoyed Norah's company; she was quiet and calm and yet quite funny and Jasper found himself laughing with her all the time.

Norah glanced over at him and smiled and Jasper smiled back as Lucy came crashing out the door. "Mommy looks really pretty," she announced, grinning. "I helped her pick out the dress."

The door opened again and Alice stepped out. She was wearing a summery green dress that hugged her curves and showed off enough cleavage and leg that Jasper found it difficult to breathe correctly. It was a simple, elegant dress and when Alice spun around in it, Jasper bit his lip, taking in her nearly bare back. He was certain she was going to kill him before the summer ended.

She was wearing white sandals and a light amount of eye makeup, a bit of lipstick. Jasper was used to seeing Alice in nothing but a bikini or shorts and a tank top and wearing no makeup. Of course, he thought she looked gorgeous then but seeing her like this, all dressed up and summery, he was finding it hard not to run his finger across her bare shoulder blades.

"So, what do we think?" Alice asked, smiling a little.

"You look beautiful Mom," Norah answered.

"See, I told you," Lucy said smiling.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, turning to face him. "What do you think?" she asked with a sexy grin.

"Um, it's, I mean you look, um, nice," Jasper stuttered.

"Nice?" Norah repeated. "She looks better than nice."

"Gorgeous," Jasper amended. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Alice answered as a car honked in the driveway. Alice grabbed a small purse from the table just inside the door and then turned towards Lucy and Norah. "Be good," Alice said, kissing them both. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Lucy and Norah called, waving at Alice as she thanked Jasper once more and hurried towards the car.

For a moment Jasper watched her go, thinking about Alice being out at some bar surrounded by men who were sure to be eyeing her wearing that dress and then he was up and hurrying off the porch. He caught up with Alice just before she got to the car and grabbed her hand.

"Alice, I, just, be careful?" Jasper said.

Alice smiled slightly, her eyes confused. "I will Jasper," she said, laughing softly.

Jasper nodded and Alice gave him a weird look and squeezed his hand lightly before she got into the car and Jasper went back to the porch.

"I'm hungry, Jasper," Lucy said, taking his hand. "What are we going to eat?"

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Jasper asked.

"Fish," Lucy declared. "Like that one night when you cooked it outside."

"But we don't have any fish," Norah pointed out. "We didn't go fishing."

Lucy's face fell a little and Jasper cut in. "We'll go to the grocery store and pick some up," he told them. "And then we'll stop and get a movie."

"Can I pick the movie?" Lucy asked tugging on Jasper's hand.

"I bet we can find something you and Norah both agree on," Jasper said, scooping Lucy into his arms. "Come on, let's go." Jasper got his keys from inside the house and stuck his wallet in his back pocket.

Jasper settled Norah and Lucy into the backseat of his car and they headed to town. They stopped at the movie rental place first and the girls picked a movie. Then, they were off to the grocery store where Jasper let both Lucy and Norah drive the cart around the store until they got glares from the employees when Lucy crashed into a young boy stocking the shelves.

As Jasper loaded the conveyor belt with their groceries, the cashier smiled at him and batted her eyelashes slightly. Lucy was holding his hand and Norah was helping him move things from their cart to the conveyor belt.

"Your daughters are so cute," the cashier said, smiling at Lucy and Norah.

Jasper stiffened slightly. "Well, they're not, you see," he started to say and then he glanced down at the girls. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" he finally said.

Both Lucy and Norah grinned and the cashier leaned in close, making sure Jasper could see her cleavage. "With such a cute father I'm not surprised," she said, making both Lucy and Norah giggle.

Jasper laughed softly, unsure of how to respond and loaded the cart, paying for their groceries and then heading back to the car.

"She thought you were our dad, Jasper," Lucy said as Jasper pulled out of the grocery store parking lot.

"I know," Jasper said smiling. "Sorry I didn't correct her."

"We like you better than our dad," Lucy said matter-of-factly, beginning to hum along to whatever song was on the radio.

Jasper glanced at Norah in the backseat who nodded her head in agreement and Jasper couldn't help but grin.

Back at the house, Jasper and the girls unloaded the car and they spread everything out on the deck table as Jasper started up the grill.

"So are we ready to go, chefs?" Jasper asked, grinning at the girls.

Lucy and Norah nodded and Jasper helped them both wash their hands before he helped them set the fish on the grill. Soon they were busy making dinner, Norah and Lucy both giggling and talking to Jasper as they cooked together. After dinner, Jasper made popcorn and the three of them laid on the couch as Jasper started the movie, some girly thing with princesses and lots of songs and for a moment, Jasper had to laugh at himself. Here he was, an adult male who worked as a bodyguard, curled up on the couch singing along to _The Frog Princess _and making Lucy and Norah giggle uncontrollably.

* * *

It was late when Alice got home and she tried hard to be quiet but she drank far more than she had planned and her intoxicated state was making it difficult to move quietly. Smiling, Alice walked into the living room, stopping when she saw Jasper and the girls on the couch. The credits from a movie were rolling across the TV screen and Norah, Lucy, and Jasper were all fast asleep. The girls were curled up with Jasper and even in her drunken state; Alice felt a sharp pain in her chest.

This was what she wanted—she wanted someone who loved her daughters and would spend a Friday night making dinner and watching a movie with them. Someone who would take them fishing and be patient and listen to every pointless story they had to tell him. She wanted Jasper. The sudden realization made Alice gasp softly and she reached out to grab the door handle, feeling suddenly unsteady on her feet.

As if he could sense Alice watching, Jasper stirred and opened his eyes. "Hi," he whispered to Alice. "Sorry, it's late. We fell asleep."

"It's okay," Alice answered softly, taking a deep breath and moving forward to pick up Lucy.

Jasper shook his head. "I'll put them to bed," he said. "You still have the night off."

Alice nodded and smiled her thanks as Jasper stood up, picking up both girls and carrying them upstairs. When he came back down, he found Alice on the porch, drinking a beer. She handed Jasper a bottle and he took a sip, sitting down next to her.

"How was your night?" Jasper asked, watching as Alice took a long swig from the bottle and trying not to think about incredibly sexy she looked while doing it.

"It was fun," Alice said with a giggle. "I love Lucy and Norah more than anything but it's nice to be an adult for awhile."

Alice giggled again and Jasper smirked. "You're drunk," he said.

"No I'm not," Alice said, laughing. When Jasper raised his eyebrows Alice shrugged. "Okay, maybe a little," she admitted.

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?" Alice asked, taking another sip from her beer bottle, the alcohol coursing through her body, making her brave.

"You just did," Jasper pointed out.

"A serious question," Alice said, smacking him lightly. Jasper nodded and Alice said, "What happened to you?"

"What?" Jasper asked, confused by her question.

Alice turned to Jasper and locked her eyes on him. "What happened to you?" Alice asked again, reaching up to gently run her fingers across the scar above his eye, trailing her hand down across his chest, the scarred skin covered by his thin t-shirt. "Why don't you like talking about your family? What happened to your sister? What are your nightmares about? Why the hell are you working for James?"

"That's a lot of questions, Alice," Jasper muttered, tensing under her touch and taking another long drink until his beer was empty. Alice stood up and walked inside coming back a moment later and handing Jasper another bottle.

"I don't know you at all, Jasper," Alice said softly. "I just, I want to know you. Please, Jasper?" Alice asked, a slightly pleading tone to her voice.

Jasper sighed. There was a long moment of silence before he said, somewhat reluctantly, "I was born in Texas."

Before he could continue, Alice smiled and said, "That explains the Southern accent."

"Yeah," Jasper smiled slightly. "Sometimes you can still hear it. I tried to cover it up—Rose, she managed to completely get rid of hers." Jasper grinned when he thought about Rosalie sitting in front of the mirror and practicing speaking without the Southern accent she and Jasper had both grown up with.

Jasper took another long swig of beer and then said, "My biological mother died in childbirth. He watched carefully as Alice's eyes turned sad. "And our father, well, he kind of fell apart and spent more time at the bar than at home."

"Most of the time it was just Rose and I," Jasper continued. "We took care of each other. And then when we were seven our father left for a weekend trip and never came back."

"Oh, Jasper," Alice said, her voice soft as she looked at him.

Jasper shrugged. "Our aunt and uncle, my dad's brother and his wife, they took us in. They're more my parents than my father ever was," Jasper said. "Carlisle, he's a surgeon and Esme teaches second grade. They live in Washington state so when our father took off, they came down and packed Rose and I up and moved us north."

"They had a son, Edward, who was a year younger than Rose and I," Jasper said. "I don't think he was too happy at first about us showing up as a part of the family but he's not a bad guy."

"They've been unbelievably good to us," Jasper said. "But I was just angry about the whole thing and I didn't want to move and so as I got older, I did everything I could to piss them off. Rose was the same way and I've often wondered why they didn't just send us back or get rid of us," Jasper said with a wry smile.

Jasper took another long drink, not really wanting to continue. Finally he said, "When we were 18, Rose met a man named Royce King." The name rolled off Jasper's tongue with distaste and Alice watched as anger flashed in his eyes. "He was rich, older, everything she wanted. I hated him from the start but Rose insisted he was perfect."

"They were engaged within a year," Jasper said. "I just bummed around, doing odd jobs here and there and being an ass and then one night Rose called me and asked me to come pick her up. There was something different about her voice."

Jasper shifted uncomfortably and Alice put her hand on his. "My sister, she never took shit from anyone," Jasper said. "But she sounded so small, so broken that night. When I got there, it was pretty obvious what had happened."

Jasper closed his eyes for a moment, remembering Rose's bruised face; her ripped dress and bloody lip. "She wouldn't even let me take her to the hospital. She just wanted to go home. Of course, Carlisle took her to a doctor and Rose was a wreck."

"Royce's family was well connected and so when Rose pressed charges, they did everything they could to fight it. They made her life miserable while they were at it," Jasper continued. "I was so angry at everyone and Rose wasn't Rose any more and nothing I did made any difference so I waited for Royce one night after work and beat the shit out of him. This scar," Jasper said, pointing to the one above his eye, "it's from Royce. The one punch he managed to get off."

Jasper laughed bitterly. "I got arrested of course but it sure felt good," Jasper said. "Luckily Carlisle and Esme have connections of their own and I got off pretty easily. So then I decided I wanted to be a cop. I thought maybe I could help people like my sister so it wouldn't happen to anyone again."

Alice's hand was still entwined with Jasper's and he kept talking. "I met Emmett my first day of training. We became best friends pretty quickly. He had no family, no one really and so I brought him home with me for Thanksgiving."

Jasper smiled to himself, thinking about that first Thanksgiving—Emmett, who was so big and loud and had absolutely no tact, sitting at the fancy dining room table wearing a tie and jacket and charming Esme.

"Emmett says he fell in love with Rose the minute she walked down the stairs for dinner," Jasper said. "Rose had refused to have anything to do with men after Royce and so at first she basically told Emmett to go fuck himself. Esme wasn't so happy to hear that at the dinner table," Jasper said, laughing again.

"But Emmett didn't give up and I don't know how but he did what I couldn't do," Jasper said softly. "He brought Rose back; he made her happy again. They got married right after Emmett and I officially became a part of the Seattle police force."

Jasper paused and Alice smiled. "But that story has a happy ending," she said softly. "Your sister married your best friend, that's a good thing, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it was a good thing," Jasper said. "Rose and Emmett are perfect for each other. And from what I hear they're very happy."

"So then what happened?" Alice asked, taking a sip from her beer.

Jasper paused again and seemed to be lost in thought. Alice squeezed his hand lightly, encouraging him to keep going and Jasper took a deep breath.

"Well, I worked my way up through the force pretty quickly," Jasper said. "And pretty soon they figured out I was good dealing with crazies," Jasper laughed a little. "I'm not sure why but I've always been good at figuring out what people are feeling, at calming them down."

Alice nodded and Jasper continued. "One day we had a hostage situation. A custody case gone wrong," Jasper muttered. "The dad took off with his little girl, locked himself in an old warehouse and refused to come out."

Jasper looked away from Alice and out at the water. "He was armed, that much we knew and we had to wait for the hostage negotiator to get there but then there was a horrible car accident, took the guy forever to get to us. So they had me talk to him. I spent all morning begging him to let the little girl go. She was only five," Jasper said.

"And then, I lost my temper," Jasper closed his eyes again. "I was so frustrated and so tired of talking to him, of trying to convince him I was on his side that I snapped. I yelled at him, told him if he didn't let the little girl go, I was going to come in there and fucking kill him myself." Jasper's voice wavered slightly as the day he had tried so hard to forget came rushing back—he could clearly hear himself yelling into the phone while Emmett tried to calm him down.

Jasper took a deep shaky breath. "I lost him after that. The next thing I know, he's saying goodbye and then the whole building just blows up."

Jasper could feel his eyes start to fill with tears and he choked them back. He had started this story and Alice wanted to know and she was going to hear all of it. "I ran in there without thinking," Jasper said. "All I could think about was that little girl. She was dead before I even got close," Jasper mumbled.

"She never stood a chance. I just ended up burning the hell out of my body and it made no difference at all," Jasper looked over at Alice again who had tears in her eyes as well. "I failed her just like I failed Rose," Jasper said. "And I couldn't stand to be near my family any more, to see the disappointment in their eyes. I couldn't stand being in Seattle where everyone knew I was the cop who allowed a little girl to die."

"So I left," Jasper said. "I had an old friend who was doing Secret Service work in DC and he told me he could get me a job and then I met James and well, here I am," Jasper said, finishing off the rest of the beer. "Now you know the whole, sad, fucked up story."

"I hate James, I really do," Jasper said. "I hate everything he stands for and everything he does but I can't go back," Jasper said softly. "And it's not like I have anywhere else to go—who's ever going to hire an ex-cop with an arrest record and a little girl's death on his hands?"

"Jasper, none of that was your fault," Alice said, her small hand holding his tightly. "You did everything you could. I'm sure your family doesn't blame you. I bet they miss you."

Jasper shook his head. "You don't understand Alice," he said. "They're all so good, you know? Carlisle is the gentlest, kindest man you'll ever meet and Esme, well, I think you're the only person I've ever met who even comes close to her. And Edward, well he's the perfect son. Even Rose who can be kind of a bitch, underneath that, she's a genuinely good person," Jasper paused before he said, "And I'm just not."

"Jasper," Alice said sharply and something about her tone made Jasper look up at her. "You're too hard on yourself," Alice said. "I wish you could see what I see because you're sweet and kind and good," Alice said emphasizing the last word. "You are," she added when Jasper began to shake his head.

"I think you should quit and go home," Alice said firmly and Jasper had to laugh. "You should Jasper. Get out now before he drags you down with him," Alice said, her eyes turning dark.

"What about you?" Jasper asked, changing the subject quickly, feeling a little unnerved after talking about himself for so long. "Why the hell are you married to an asshole like James?"

"You don't know the whole story already?" Alice asked, her body tensing slightly next to his.

"I know what he wants me to know," Jasper said with a shrug. "I want to know the real story. Come on, I just told you my deep, dark secrets."

Alice sighed. "I was born in Mississippi," she said in a flat voice. "Biloxi. My parents were broke and my Dad took off when I was four, right after my sister was born. I barely remember him."

"My mom and Cynthia and I, we bounced around from place to place after my mother would wear out her welcome with whoever we happened to be staying with. Then, when I was ten, my mother smashed her car into an oncoming truck. She and my sister were killed instantly."

This time it was Jasper who leaned a little closer to Alice and took her hand. "I woke up in the hospital and I didn't remember a thing—I didn't know my name, much less remember what had happened in the car. After awhile, my memory started to come back, in bits and pieces but I still wonder if there are gaping holes that I'll never get back. And I don't have anyone to tell me what I'm missing."

Jasper nodded and watched Alice carefully as she continued. "Since I had no family, I spent the rest of my childhood in foster homes and group homes, some better than others," Alice said with a small shudder. "And then I got an art scholarship for college and I left Mississippi and never went back."

"I met James at college—he was smart and handsome and older and rich," Alice said with a small laugh. "Everything I was not. Later I realized he charmed me the same way he charmed the entire state of Virginia. But at the time I was just so blown away by the fact that somebody was paying attention to me," Alice said. "That someone wanted me."

"We got married when he graduated, I never even finished school," Alice said. "And I figured out pretty quickly what my role was. I was supposed to be around when he needed me and disappear when he didn't. I'm pretty sure he married me because it made him look good—it made him appeal to the common people or some bullshit like that because James Brandon married a woman with no social status and no money at all. Everything with James is always about image and I played into his schemes exactly the way he wanted me to."

Alice shook her head and looked back at Jasper. "Then I got pregnant and I thought maybe that would change things again. But James was disappointed I had a girl and he started staying in Washington more and more. I'm ashamed to say I was disappointed at first too but then well, how could I not love Norah?" Alice asked.

"I adored her from the minute she was born and then when I got pregnant again, I was so excited. James didn't even make it to Lucy's birth—Lucy was early and James didn't make it back from DC in time," Alice said laughing a little. "But by then we were both happy with our arrangement I guess."

Alice shrugged a little. "He stays in Washington and leaves us alone for the most part. I show up when I'm needed and get to hang out with the girls when I'm not. It's not a bad life," Alice told Jasper.

"And I know he has fucked his way through his secretaries and interns and anything else that walks basically but I don't even care," Alice said. "It's a relief actually because if they're all sleeping with him that means I don't have to and let me tell you, he's not all that great in bed."

Jasper laughed heartily at that and Alice grinned. "Have you ever slept around? He'd deserve that," Jasper said.

"Nope," Alice said shaking her head. "I've thought about it but I guess, my options are limited. And with the girls around, well, I just don't want to do something like that in front of them."

Jasper nodded. "So why don't you leave him?" Jasper asked. "You think I should quit, maybe you should leave."

Alice's face fell slightly. "I don't have anywhere to go," she said. "I have no money, no job, no family, nothing," Alice said. "And really, it's not a horrible set-up here you know." Alice paused. "And the girls," she said softly. "I worry about what he'd do if I tried to leave."

"You deserve something better, Alice," Jasper said. "Something much, much better. Someone much, much better." Jasper paused for a moment. "And so do Lucy and Norah," he added.

"You don't think I know that, Jasper?" Alice said, pulling away from him. "That I wouldn't leave if I could?" she asked, her voice rising slightly in anger.

"Alice, I'm sorry," Jasper said quickly. "I understand you're stuck here, I do. I didn't mean that as a critique against you. It just bothers me that someone like James gets to have someone like you."

Alice made a non-descript noise in the back of her throat. "Well, if you're such a relationship expert, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Alice asked sharply, her turn to change the subject. "You're smart and sweet and attractive," Alice said, tripping over the last word a little. "I would guess girls were lining up for you." Alice grinned wickedly. "Oh wait, I forgot about Maria."

Jasper made a face and then he said, "Attractive, huh?" smirking at Alice.

Alice's cheeks flushed. "Well, I mean some women might think so," Alice said. "If you like that tousled cowboy look and all."

Jasper laughed. "I guess I just haven't found the right one yet," he said with a shrug. "And James keeps me pretty busy anyway. I don't have a lot of time for dating. And well, dating means answering all these annoying questions like you've just asked me."

Alice smiled and they lapsed into silence, both of them staring out at the lake. Alice shivered a little, still wearing that skimpy dress in the chilly night air. Jasper glanced over at her and cocked his head slightly. Alice moved closer until she was sitting right next to him, her body touching his.

Jasper put an arm around her and Alice leaned against him. "I would give you my coat but I'm not wearing one," Jasper said.

Alice laughed. "Such a gentleman," she said. She moved even closer to him as Jasper began to run his hand up and down her bare arm, trying to warm her up. "This is fine," Alice said.

They sat there for a long time, both of them lost in thought—Jasper was thinking about how it felt oddly relieving to have told Alice everything. He liked that she knew everything about him and seemed to like him anyway. And maybe she was right; Jasper was sure he would always feel guilty about what happened to Rose and the little girl—Ellie, that had been her name—but maybe Alice was right and he shouldn't shoulder that blame for the rest of his life.

Something about Alice made him want to start over. She made Jasper want to stop hiding and actually be a part of something again; she made him want to feel connected again.

Alice shifted in his arms and suddenly she was looking up at him. She took his face between her hands, running her fingers across his cheeks and across the small scar above his eye. Jasper's eyes fluttered closed and then Alice was pressing her lips to his.

It was different from the last time she had kissed him; then, it had been hesitant and gentle, barely a brushing of lips. But this time, Alice pressed her entire body into his and Jasper had a momentary thought that he was glad they were sitting down because he could more easily hide the effect she was having on him.

Then Alice's tongue was pushing against his lips and Jasper couldn't think about anything any more except the feeling of her tongue moving with his. He kissed her back deeply and fully, his hands tangling in her short hair while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could.

Jasper's brain was full of Alice—the feeling of her tongue against his, the softness of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, the soft sounds she was making into his mouth. He wanted her—no, needed her, in a way that he had never felt before. Alice pulled back suddenly to take a deep breath and Jasper opened his eyes, taking in Alice's wide, grey eyes, her swollen lips, her flushed cheeks.

"Jasper," Alice muttered, touching her lips with her fingers briefly, as if she wasn't sure they had really just been kissed. Then she was leaning towards him again and Jasper remembered where he was and who he was and he pulled back.

"Alice, we can't," Jasper said, even though it was the hardest three words he had ever uttered.

Alice looked hurt for a second and then she pulled away from him and stood up. "You're right," Alice said. "It's late, I should go to bed," she started to walk towards the door, wobbling slightly in her heels and Jasper hurried after her.

He gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "Alice, it's not that I don't want to, believe me," Jasper said. "But your husband is my boss and you're a little drunk and I'm not nearly good enough for you and I just, I can't," Jasper said. "Please understand," he pleaded with her.

"It's okay, Jasper," Alice said. "I understand," she told him but she wasn't looking at him and her voice sounded hollow. "Good night," Alice said softly before slipping inside and hurrying upstairs.

Jasper sighed and leaned against the door for a moment, cursing himself for being so stupid. He could hear Alice upstairs, getting ready for bed and he carried their empty beer bottles to the kitchen, rinsing them out and setting them on the counter.

He went to his own bedroom and flopped onto the bed. He picked up his cell phone and nearly tossed it across the room then he saw the three missed calls from James. Of course Jasper had forgotten his daily check in. Jasper opened the phone and listened to the messages, each one making James sound madder.

Jasper scrolled through his contact list but instead of going to James's listing, Jasper's fingers paused on the home number. He thought briefly of his parents and grinned when he thought about how much they would like Alice.

That train of thought was futile though Jasper knew and so he pushed those thoughts from his head and dialed James's number, knowing that even though it was late, it would be worse if Jasper waited until the morning to call. James answered on the third ring.

"Nice to hear from you, Jasper," James sneered. "Too busy to do your job now?"

Jasper bit back a reply. "Sorry sir," he said. "My phone battery died and I only just now was able to get it charged again."

"Hmm," James said. "Any news to report today?"

"No, sir," Jasper said. "I really think I don't need to be here," Jasper continued. "Your family is fine and Alice isn't going any where so maybe I should just come back to DC."

"I make the decisions, Jasper," James snapped. "Not you. You're staying there through the summer, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jasper said, gritting his teeth.

"And from now on please remember that I need you to be accessible at all times," James said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Jasper said again.

"And, Jasper?" James said. "I'm planning to come out to the lake tomorrow, see Alice and the girls," James said and Jasper tensed.

Jasper felt suddenly fidgety and nervous. James couldn't possibly know what had just happened between him and Alice, could he? Alice hadn't mentioned anything about James coming out to the lake house. "Does Alice know?" Jasper asked hurriedly.

"No, I don't think I mentioned it to her," James said. "I'll tell her in the morning. You and I have a few things to discuss tomorrow, Jasper."

"Right, yes, sir," Jasper said, his body breaking out into a cold sweat even as he tried to reassure himself that there was no way James could know.

"Good night Jasper," James said, hanging up the phone. Jasper groaned to himself, still nervous that James knew something, that this was all some elaborate plot to ruin him and Alice. But it was impossible for James to know anything, Jasper told himself again—they had only kissed and no one had seen them and there was no way for James to know. Jasper tried to calm himself down with those thoughts but it was useless, he still felt jittery and anxious.

Finally, Jasper lay back down on his bed and scrolled through his phone again, stopping this time on Rosalie's name. He thought about his twin and how close they had once been.

Sitting up, Jasper began to type a text message. _Been thinking about you. Miss you and Emmett. Maybe I'll try to visit at the end of the summer?_

Jasper stared at the message for a long time before he hit send and then he stood up to strip down to his boxers and climb under the sheets, thoughts of James's visit the next day still fresh in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As always, big thanks to luckyj525 and MDealsWithIt for their help with this story. Big thanks especially to luckyj525 for a few suggestions that make this chapter much better than it originally was. And you haven't checked out the amazing banner for this fic made by MDealsWithit, head to my profile page. Finally, if you aren't reading luckyj525 and MDealsWithIt's fics, well, you're missing out.

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I still own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. Mat Kearney owns "All I Need". Go listen to it on my profile page if you want.

* * *

"_Maybe it's all gone black_

_But you're all I see_

_You're all I see…"_

As usual, Jasper was up early running in the morning, still worried about James's visit. He ran a grueling pace, hoping to put some of his fears about James at ease. However, when Jasper came back to the house, he was still nervous and jittery as he started coffee in the kitchen. He was just sitting down with the paper when Alice walked in.

Smiling slightly, Jasper poured her a cup of coffee and slid it over to her. "I thought you'd really need this this morning," Jasper said.

"Hmm, you're right," Alice answered, taking a big sip and sinking into the stool next to him, rubbing her forehead a little. "Thank-you," she said softly.

Jasper nodded, looking back down at the paper but aware of Alice watching him. Finally she said, "I'm sorry about last night, Jasper."

Jasper shook his head. "Don't apologize, Alice," he said. "I wish that things were different."

"Me too," Alice said, smiling at him. "It was nice talking to you last night," Alice said. "Really nice. I'm just sorry about that other, um, thing."

"It was nice talking to you too," Jasper agreed. He smiled again at Alice and they both looked up when they heard a shrill beep.

"What was that?" Alice asked, making a face and groaning a little. "It's loud," she pouted, leaning her head against the kitchen counter.

"My phone, sorry," Jasper answered, pulling his cell phone from his shorts pocket. Looking down, Jasper saw Rosalie had already responded to his text.

_About damn time you came to visit. We miss you too Jazz._

Jasper grinned at the classic Rosalie response and quickly sent something back, telling Rose he would call her soon. "Are you texting Jasper?" Alice asked with a small laugh. "I've never seen that before."

"It's my sister," Jasper answered, sliding the phone back in his pocket. "I texted her last night after we talked. I might try to go visit at the end of the summer."

Alice grinned. "Good for you," she said. "You should."

"Um, Alice," Jasper said, looking over at her. "I talked to James last night and he's planning on coming out here today."

Alice's eyes widened. "He is?" she asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Jasper said, leaning against the counter. "When we talked all he said was he was coming to see you and the girls today."

Alice groaned and rubbed her forehead again. Suddenly she looked up sharply. "You don't think he knows about, well, last night?" Alice asked nervously, biting her lip lightly.

"I don't think there's any way he can," Jasper said calmly, not admitting that he was worried about the same thing.

Alice sighed. "Well, I did tell him he should come see the girls," Alice mumbled. "Of course he'd start listening to me now."

Jasper remained silent and then Lucy bounded into the kitchen, providing a welcome distraction for both Alice and Jasper from their worries about James's visit.

Jasper, Alice, Norah and Lucy were on the deck having lunch when James showed up. They all heard the front door open and shut and Jasper glanced at Alice, noticing how she tensed at the sound.

They could hear James walk through the house and then there he was, standing on the deck and smiling at them with the fake smile Jasper had grown to hate. Jasper had a sudden nearly irresistible urge to knock the smile right off James's face and he sat on his hands to prevent himself from doing just that.

"Hi Alice," James said. He walked over to Alice and she stood up, giving James a quick kiss. Her eyes slid over to Jasper and Jasper was surprised by the sudden burst of jealousy that roared through him at the sight of James's hands on Alice.

"Hi girls," James said, smiling at his daughters. He bent to kiss Norah who stiffened and pulled away from her father, glaring up at him.

James raised his eyebrows. "Nice to see you too," he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Norah's eyes flashed and she started to say something but Alice put her hand on Norah's shoulder. "Norah," she said softly. For a moment Norah glared at her father and then she relaxed under her mother's touch, remaining silent.

James turned to Lucy. "Hi Lucy," he said, bending to give the little girl a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi Dad," Lucy said, her voice hesitant as she glanced at her mom and sister.

James looked over at Jasper and Jasper stood up. "Hello, sir," he said, nodding at James and not missing the face that Norah made. Jasper glanced at the door where two other men stood. One was James's long time assistant, Laurent, a rather annoying man Jasper had never really liked. The other man Jasper had never seen before—he was huge and bulky and had his arms folded across his chest in a rather menacing pose. Jasper guessed he must be the new bodyguard James had mentioned.

"Mom, can we go play?" Lucy asked, fidgeting in her chair a little, her usually happy face shifted into a frown.

"Yes, baby," Alice answered. "Why don't you go play out on the porch," Alice suggested. "But stay away from the water."

Lucy nodded and stood up. "Norah, honey will you go with her?" Alice asked.

Norah stood up as well and Lucy walked over to Jasper. She took his hand and tugged gently. "Come on Jasper," Lucy said. "Come play with us?"

James looked at Jasper and raised his eyebrows. Jasper pulled his hand away from Lucy's rather quickly. "I need to talk to your father, Lucy," Jasper said stiffly.

Lucy frowned again and Norah reached for her hand. "Come on, Luc," she said, pulling her sister back into the house.

"Well, Jasper, who knew you were so popular with children," James said, sliding into the seat next to Alice and taking her hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "You're a regular Mr. Mom."

Jasper shrugged but said nothing, his mind focused on how much he hated seeing James's hand entwined with Alice's. "Alice, sweetheart I need to chat with Jasper," James said. "Alone," he tacked on.

Alice nodded. "Right, okay," she said softly, standing up to leave. James kissed her again, a little longer this time, and Alice shot Jasper a worried glance.

"Felix, Laurent, you can go as well," James said, waving them away. The two men followed Alice into the house and the door shut behind them, leaving Jasper alone with James.

James was quiet for a long moment before he said, "I ran into Maria the other day."

"Oh really?" Jasper asked. "She's back in DC? We saw her here on the Fourth," Jasper explained.

"Yes, she told me," James said. "She also told me you looked pretty cozy with my family."

Jasper tensed, waiting for James to say more. "That's good Jasper, very good," James said and Jasper tried not to let the confusion show on his face. "You see," James said, leaning close to Jasper. "You're exactly Alice's type. It's brilliant really. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"What exactly are you saying, sir?" Jasper asked, his confusion growing.

"It's obvious Alice is falling for this whole tortured, martyr act you've got going on," James said. "And that means she trusts you. Which means she'll talk to you," James said, grinning.

Jasper had a sudden revelation of where this was going and he groaned to himself. "You have to use that to our advantage Jasper," James said. "Get her to talk, to open up. She's thinking about leaving, I know she is and I can't have that."

James's voice turned hard. "I think I made a mistake in marrying Alice," James said. "She's too smart. She won't just take what she's been given and follow the rules." James looked carefully at Jasper. "I'm afraid of what she could do to me if she left Jasper," he said.

Jasper sighed. "James, I don't think Alice trusts me as much as you think she does," Jasper said hurriedly.

"I see how she looks at you Jasper," James said. "She'll talk to you and then you'll report to me."

"This is not my job," Jasper said, leaning forward suddenly. "I'm not your personal spy."

James stared evenly at Jasper. "Your job is whatever I say it is, Jasper," James said, his voice low. "Let's not forget that I gave you a job when no one else would. I know exactly what you're running away from, Jasper."

"I just don't think this is right, sir," Jasper said, his teeth clenched. "This is your wife we're talking about," Jasper said, stumbling a bit over the word wife.

"I'm not asking you to fuck her, Jasper," James said, watching Jasper carefully. "She won't talk to me and I need to know what she's planning to do and you're the one who can find out for me," James said evenly.

"But sir," Jasper started to say, wishing desperately that he could be anywhere else; that his boss wasn't asking him to manipulate and use a woman he had come to care deeply about.

"Well, if you feel you're not up for the job Jasper I can think of other ways to effectively eliminate this problem," James said, his voice dripping with anger.

As Jasper and James stared at each other, Jasper knew exactly what James meant. James was a man who did just that—eliminated anything and anyone that threatened him and Jasper had never hated him more than he did in that moment.

"Do we have an understanding, Jasper?" James asked.

"Yes, sir," Jasper muttered, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Good," James replied, standing up. "Now, I'm going to go talk to my wife."

Jasper sat on the deck as James walked inside, Felix and Laurent jumping to his side the moment he entered the door. James was right, Alice did trust him but Jasper certainly wasn't going to use that trust to benefit James. Jasper watched through the window as James sat down in the kitchen with Alice. He wondered what Alice did know—as James's wife, Alice had to know something about the rather shady things James was involved in through his work. And James seemed legitimately concerned about what Alice had against him which meant there must be something she knew that had him worried because James wasn't one to worry over nothing.

Jasper leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, his mind drifting to their kiss from the night before. Jasper wasn't sure how this had gotten so complicated so fast and his first instinct was to run, to just leave it all behind but the thought of leaving Alice, of leaving Norah and Lucy even, ripped him apart.

"Jasper," a voice said and Jasper opened his eyes to find Lucy standing in front of him. She regarded him steadily, her eyes wary.

"What's up, Lucy?" Jasper asked, leaning forward and running his hands through his hair. He glanced towards the window again, seeing Alice and James still in the kitchen, Alice with her arms crossed and her body tense.

"They're fighting," Lucy said, following Jasper's gaze to the kitchen window.

Jasper nodded slowly. "Where's Norah?" he asked.

"She's still on the porch but I had to go to the bathroom and then I heard Mom and Dad yelling and then I was going to go to the kitchen but that one scary guy yelled at me and told me to leave," Lucy said, sniffling a little. "I don't like him," she said softly.

"Well, don't pay attention to him," Jasper said. "He's a buffoon."

Lucy giggled a little at the funny word and she looked up at Jasper. "How come you acted weird earlier?" Lucy asked. "When my dad got here?"

"I'm sorry," Jasper said softly. "Your dad makes me nervous," Jasper said.

"Me too," Lucy answered, crawling into Jasper's lap. "When is he going to leave?" Lucy asked softly, leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"I don't know," Jasper answered, running a hand through Lucy's blonde hair. "Let's hope soon," he muttered.

* * *

However, James was still there when it came time for dinner that night. Jasper was in the living room with Lucy and Norah, watching the kitchen carefully where Alice was setting the table for dinner. Jasper had been careful all day and had tried to avoid Alice as much as possible but it was difficult, especially when all he wanted was for James to leave so they could go back to the happy little world they had created without him.

"Alice, you set too many places, sweetheart," James said, nodding at the table.

"There's only four of us," James continued. Jasper looked up, noticing that Alice had set seven places at the dinner table.

"What about Jasper?" Alice asked. "And Felix and Laurent?"

"They don't need to sit at the table with us," James said. "You're the one who's been going on and on about doing more family things and well tonight, we're going to have a family dinner."

"But James," Alice started to say. "You can't just show up one day out of the entire summer and decide we're going to be a family," Alice said, her voice rising slightly in anger.

Jasper stood up quickly. "It's alright Alice," he said. "I'd rather eat outside anyway," Jasper told her, helping Alice clear three plates from the table.

"Can I eat outside too?" Norah asked, looking up at Jasper.

"No, you can't," James said firmly.

Norah glared at him and slid into her seat, crossing her arms and scowling at her plate. Jasper bit back a grin. He was certainly glad Norah's glares were no longer directed at him.

Jasper ate on the deck with Laurent and Felix who regarded him warily at first, a tense silence falling over the table. Finally, Laurent said, "So Jasper, you been enjoying this little vacation of yours?"

Jasper turned to look at Laurent and noticed the smirk the flitted across Felix's face. "I mean, we thought you were James's right hand-man and all and now he's got you baby-sitting the family?" Laurent continued.

Jasper kept his eyes on the kitchen, watching the scene play out inside the house.

It was tense, that much he could tell as Norah pushed her food around her plate, hardly eating and Lucy looked back and forth between her parents, nervously watching them.

Laurent followed Jasper's gaze. "Feeling a little put out are we, Jasper?" he asked.

"Shut up," Jasper muttered, looking back down at his plate.

"I think you struck a nerve," Felix said, his eyes dark as he looked at Jasper.

Laurent laughed and Jasper leaned back in his chair, his eyes sliding over to the window once again. "You know Laurent I think maybe Jasper's onto to something out here," Felix said. "I mean, that wife of James's is a sexy little thing."

Jasper tensed and turned his stony gaze on Felix. "I mean, just look at that," Felix said, whistling low and turning to look in the window. "With a body like that, I wouldn't mind spending my summer up here either," Felix taunted. "I bet she looks fantastic in a bikini."

He turned back to Jasper. "Have you fucked her yet?" Felix asked. Something in the air seemed to shift as Jasper and Felix stared at each other. Even Laurent sensed it and he leaned towards Felix, frowning slightly.

"Well, have you?" Felix continued. "Or are you too much of a pussy? If it was me, I would fucked her hard the first week I was here," Felix said. His leering eyes turned back to Alice's form, silhouetted in the window. "Little slut, I bet she likes it rough too," he muttered.

Jasper was out of his chair before he even realized what he was doing. He quickly had his hand around Felix's neck and even though Felix was much bigger than Jasper, Jasper shoved him hard against the side of the house, his face pressed close to Felix's.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that," Jasper said. "Don't touch her, don't even think about her," Jasper muttered, tightening his grip on Felix's neck until he saw true fear flash in Felix's dark eyes. "I swear to God I will fucking kill you," Jasper said.

The door opened and James appeared with Alice and the girls behind him. "Jasper," James said sharply but Jasper didn't look up and he didn't let go of Felix.

There was a silent, tense moment where everyone seemed frozen in place and then Jasper heard Lucy's frightened voice whisper "Mommy" and he suddenly remembered where he was. He quickly let go of Felix and stepped away as Felix took a deep shaky breath, his eyes trained on Jasper.

Jasper turned away from him and his eyes met Alice who was ushering the girls off the deck. Jasper started to walk towards her but James grabbed his arm. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, sir," Jasper said. James glanced at Felix who nodded and James let go of Jasper's arm. He shook his head, muttering something about tempers and walked back inside, followed by Felix and Laurent. Jasper prayed that James wouldn't stay the night.

However, it soon became clear that James would be spending the night. Jasper remained out on the deck well after dinner, brooding silently, until Lucy and Norah came out to say goodnight.

"Jasper," Lucy said softly hesitating slightly before crawling into Jasper's lap. "How come you tried to hurt that guy?"

Jasper sighed, glancing up at Norah who was standing next to his chair. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said. "You shouldn't have. He made me upset and I lost my temper."

"You weren't really going to hurt him were you, Jasper?" Norah asked.

Jasper shook his head. "No, of course not," he said.

"Good," Lucy said, grinning a little and kissing Jasper's cheek. "Good night," she told him.

"Good night," Jasper said as Lucy scrambled off his lap and Norah hugged him too, smiling a little as well. As they walked back inside, Jasper didn't miss the look James gave him from the kitchen window when he noticed how comfortable his daughters were around Jasper.

Jasper was still sitting outside when Alice came out. She sighed softly and crossed her arms, eyeing Jasper. "What happened earlier?" Alice asked after a moment.

"It was nothing," Jasper said with a shrug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, not in front of the girls."

"It wasn't nothing Jasper," Alice said, stepping towards him. "What happened?"

Jasper said nothing and Alice stepped closer to him. "Jasper," she said softly.

"He insulted you," Jasper muttered, his voice so low Alice almost didn't hear it.

Alice was quiet a moment and then she laughed. "Really?" she asked. "He insulted me so you nearly choked him to death?"

Jasper looked up. "I didn't nearly choke him to death," he mumbled.

Alice laughed again and sighed softly. "So you were defending my honor then?" she asked.

"Something like that," Jasper said, grinning a little as well. They both turned when they heard James's voice upstairs, talking to Lucy.

Alice's eyes narrowed and the smile fell from her face. "I hate him," she hissed softly. "He just waltzes in here and wants to pretend like everything's fine. Like he hasn't been ignoring us the entire summer."

Jasper said nothing and Alice sighed again. "I'm sorry, I know you work for him and everything," she said. "I just, I don't know if I can keep doing this," Alice muttered.

Jasper stood up and walked towards Alice. He pulled her to him and hugged her briefly and for a moment, Alice allowed herself to be comforted by his embrace.

"Thanks, Jasper," Alice said softly, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I don't know what I'd do without you here," she whispered and Jasper squeezed her tightly against him. Too soon, Alice pulled away from him and smiled slightly before whispering, "Good night," and going back upstairs.

Jasper ran his hand through his hair again, exhaling slowly before retreating to his bedroom. Lying on his bed, Jasper stared at the ceiling, his skin crawling with thoughts of James and Alice in bed together.

Jasper had never thought this was the kind of life he had wanted but he found he was more jealous of James than he had ever imagined possible. And it wasn't just that he wanted to get married, have a family; he wanted Alice and Norah and Lucy.

Groaning, Jasper rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. He closed his eyes and prayed for a quick and dreamless sleep but Mother Nature had other plans and a loud clap of thunder startled Jasper. He glanced out the window, listening as the rain beat down on the roof of the house. Jasper lost track of time as he lay there listening to the storm and when he heard someone outside his room, he sat up quickly, his eyes trained on the door. The door creaked open and Jasper watched as Lucy came into view.

"Lucy," Jasper said softly. "What are you doing?"

"The storm woke me up," Lucy said, wiping at her eyes. A loud clap of thunder sounded and the room filled with light, just in time for Jasper to catch Lucy's terrified face before she threw herself at him.

Jasper caught her and held her shaking body tightly. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered. "It's just a storm."

"I don't like it," Lucy said, clinging to Jasper tightly and sniffling a little.

"Storms are cool," Jasper said, picking Lucy up and walking to the living room. "Here," he said, sitting down on the couch in the living room with Lucy in his lap. "You don't have to be afraid of a silly storm," Jasper told her.

"It's just so loud though," Lucy said, burying her face in Jasper's t-shirt as he covered her with a blanket.

"I know," Jasper said. "That's what makes it so cool. Just sit here and watch. I promise you'll agree with me," Jasper told her.

Lucy giggled a little and didn't jump quite as much with the next thunderclap. Lucy shifted next to Jasper so she could see out the window and she smiled when lightning lit up the sky again.

"It is kind of cool," Lucy said, giggling again.

"Told you," Jasper said with a wink.

Lucy and Jasper sat on the couch watching the storm and eventually Jasper glanced down to find Lucy fast asleep, her head resting against his side. Jasper smiled and thought about taking her upstairs but he was so tired as well that he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, wanting to rest of a minute.

* * *

The next thing Jasper knew, someone was whispering his name. He opened his eyes slowly and realized he was on the couch and the living room was flooded with light. Lucy was still curled up at his side and Alice was standing in front of him, smiling.

"Good morning," Alice said.

"Good morning," Jasper mumbled, sitting up carefully so he didn't disturb Lucy. "What time is it?" Jasper asked.

"8'o'clock," Alice answered.

"Shit," Jasper muttered. "I never sleep this late," he glanced down at Lucy and grinned. "The storm scared her."

"They usually do," Alice answered.

Lucy stirred and opened her eyes as well, smiling at her mom. "Hey Mommy," Lucy said.

"Hi baby," Alice answered, reaching down and picking Lucy up.

"I'm not scared of storms any more," Lucy said, hugging Alice tightly.

"Well that's good," Alice said, giving Lucy a quick kiss.

"Where's James?" Jasper asked, remembering suddenly the day before.

Alice's smile faded slightly. "He's getting dressed," she answered. "He's leaving soon and he wants to talk to you before he does."

Jasper nodded as Alice and Lucy went to the kitchen and James came down the stairs, followed closely by Laurent and Felix who both were watching Jasper with guarded expressions. Jasper bit back a smile when Felix unconsciously touched his neck.

"Jasper, walk us out?" James asked.

Jasper nodded and watched as James went to give Alice a quick kiss. He said goodbye to Lucy but she was too absorbed in her breakfast to care much about her father's departure and she barely looked up as he walked out of the house.

Jasper followed James outside to his car. "Jasper, there's a reason I asked you to come out here this summer," James said. "You're my best guy and I know if anyone can get the job done it's you," James said.

Jasper felt suddenly sick. He didn't want to be James's 'best guy'. "Now, I hope you'll remember our conversation and keep in mind what you're doing here," James said.

James gave Jasper a meaningful stare and Jasper nodded. "Yes sir," he said.

"Good," James said, clapping Jasper on the back and waving as he got into the car and the three men drove off.

"Son of a bitch," Jasper muttered, watching the car disappear from sight. Jasper turned back to the house which suddenly looked a lot more inviting with James gone and walked into the kitchen.

Norah was with Lucy and Alice and she peered past Jasper curiously. "Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yep," Jasper said, nodding his head.

"Good," Norah muttered, grinning as she began to eat her cereal.

"Norah," Alice said in what was meant to be a scolding tone but even Jasper could tell there was nothing much behind it. "Are you going running?" Alice asked, looking over at Jasper.

"Yeah, I am," Jasper said, nodding quickly. "I'll be back," he told them, winking at Norah as he left the kitchen.

Jasper went to his bedroom and changed into his familiar running clothes quickly. It was much hotter than the early morning Jasper was used to and by the time he got back to the house, he was dripping with sweat. Alice and the girls were already down at the water and Jasper jogged over to them.

"It's hot today," Jasper said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"It is," Alice agreed. She nodded at a large tree branch that had fallen down on the lawn in the middle of the night during the storm. "I have to call someone to come deal with that," Alice said.

"I'll take care of it for you," Jasper answered.

"Really?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded and went to the garage where he had seen a chainsaw earlier that summer. He went to work, cutting the large branch up and stacking the wood along the side of the garage.

It was nearly lunchtime when he finished and Jasper went back to the water, stripping his t-shirt off, no longer caring if they saw his scars. Jasper watched as Alice's eyes took in his toned chest and he smirked to himself, feeling oddly pleased that for once she was the one doing the staring.

"Jasper, are you going to come swim with us?" Norah asked from the water and Jasper headed out to the dock.

"Are you ready?" he asked as both girls moved out of his way and Jasper leapt off the dock into the cold water.

He splashed around for a while until Alice called them for lunch and they all hurried over to her. Jasper watched as Alice made a conscious effort to keep her eyes on Jasper's face as she handed towels to the girls.

They went inside and Alice sent the girls upstairs to use the bathroom and clean up while she made lunch. Jasper sat on the counter, watching as Alice flitted about the kitchen.

"Thanks for taking care of that, um, that," Alice started to say, looking up and letting her eyes roam over Jasper's naked chest again, forgetting that he was not wearing a shirt. He had been so careful about keeping a shirt on that to all of the sudden have him half-naked in her kitchen was a bit unnerving.

Alice continued to stare, not even able to remember what she had been saying in the first place. "You're welcome," Jasper finally answered with a smirk.

The girls came back down and Alice turned back to fixing lunch, her cheeks pink. Jasper sat down between Lucy and Norah at the table as Alice set out food for lunch. Lucy glanced over at Jasper and said, "Do your scars hurt Jasper?"

Jasper shook his head. "Not any more," he said.

Lucy continued to look at them carefully. "Can I touch them?" she asked.

"Lucy," Alice said but Jasper laughed.

"Sure," he said as Lucy reached her hand out and ran it across Jasper's chest.

Jasper jerked back and let out a yell and Lucy pulled away quickly, her eyes wide. "I'm just kidding," Jasper told her with a grin.

Lucy grinned back and then hit Jasper's shoulder. "That was mean," she told him, sitting back down.

Jasper caught Alice's eye and winked, digging into his lunch without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **The usual applies-big thanks to luckyj525 and MDealsWithIt for all their pre-reading with this story. They both rock:)

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Mat Kearney owns "All I Need". I'm just borrowing both.

* * *

"_The walls are shaking, I hear them sound the alarm_

_Glass is breaking so don't let go of my arm_

_Grab your bags and a picture of where we met_

_All that we'll leave behind and all that's left…"_

Lucy's birthday was in August and as it drew closer, she became more and more excited. Jasper had an idea for the perfect present and so one night after the girls had gone to bed, Jasper found Alice on the deck, drawing, and he sank into the chair next to her. Alice didn't look up at first, her concentration fully focused on the paper in front of her as she made sure, even strokes with the pencil.

Since James's visit, Jasper and Alice had slipped back into their own little world. But Jasper was still uneasy, knowing what James was expecting him to do. He had debated with himself for days about whether he should tell Alice what James wanted. Finally, Jasper had decided against telling her. Right now, she didn't need to know. He didn't want to drag Alice further into this mess. She hadn't told him anything useful anyway so Jasper was hoping that by the end of the summer, he could go back to DC and tell James Alice knew nothing.

Jasper felt his heart wrench when he thought about the end of the summer, however. He didn't want to leave Alice and the girls behind but he knew he would have to; as much as he wanted them to be, they weren't his family. Alice hummed softly, the sound drawing Jasper back to the present and he smiled at Alice.

"I have a question for you," he announced.

Alice looked up at Jasper and grinned. "What is it?" she asked.

"I want to get Lucy a puppy for her birthday since that's all she's talked about all summer," Jasper said. "But I'm not stupid enough to get her a puppy without her mother's permission."

Alice laughed. "A puppy?" she asked. "You really want to get her a puppy?"

Jasper nodded. "It'd be great, don't you think? And that's what she really wants and I have a friend whose dog just had puppies and well, it's perfect," Jasper said in a rush.

"I suppose a puppy would be okay," Alice said with a nod. "I think we can handle a puppy."

"Really?" Jasper asked, his eyes growing wide.

"God, you look like Lucy when she gets excited," Alice said laughing. "Yes, really."

"Perfect," Jasper said, leaning back in the chair. "This is going to be the best birthday ever."

Alice laughed again. "I'm going to head back to DC tomorrow night," Jasper said. "But I'll be back early on Lucy's birthday," Jasper told her, thinking through plans for obtaining Lucy's puppy.

"Jasper, you don't have to do this you know," Alice told him, looking up at Jasper.

"I know. I want to," Jasper answered. "I kind of like your kids, remember?"

"Hmm, me too," Alice sad with a laugh before Jasper hopped up.

"I'm going to go make a call," he said. "Thanks Alice."

Alice nodded and watched as Jasper hurried off, thinking about how different he was now from the man who had walked towards her at the lake that day back in June.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jasper packed a small bag and got ready to drive back to DC for the night to pick up the puppy. He was whistling to himself and he was startled when he turned around to find Lucy in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Lucy, what's up?" Jasper asked, taking in her sad eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Lucy asked, sniffling a little.

"Hey," Jasper said softly, scooping Lucy into his arms. "I'll be back tomorrow morning before you wake up," Jasper told her. "You won't even miss me."

Lucy sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. "You promise?" she asked. "Tomorrow's my birthday."

"I know," Jasper said. "I promise—I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lucy nodded against his shirt and Jasper picked up his bag, carrying them both to the kitchen where Alice was starting dinner. "You sure you don't want to stay and eat?" Alice asked.

"Thanks," Jasper said. "But I should get going. I can grab something on the way."

Alice nodded and watched as Lucy clung tighter to Jasper. "Luc, honey, let Jasper go," Alice said.

Reluctantly, Lucy released him and allowed Jasper to set her down. "I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Jasper told her again.

Lucy nodded and Jasper bent down to whisper. "And I'm bringing you a wonderful birthday gift."

Lucy smiled and nodded again. "Bye Jasper," she said, kissing his cheek.

"See you later," Jasper told her with a wink, straightening and looking at Alice. " Bye Alice," he said.

"Bye Jasper," Alice answered, and Jasper grinned slightly at the look of sadness that passed through Alice's eyes as she said goodbye to him. Jasper gave Lucy one last hug and then walked out the front door. Norah was sitting on the porch reading but she put her book down when Jasper came out the door.

"You know our dad promises her he'll be somewhere or do something all the time and he never does," Norah said, looking up at Jasper.

"I know," Jasper answered, sitting down next to Norah. "You can trust me though," he said. "I promise I will be back here tomorrow morning with the most amazing birthday present your sister has ever gotten."

Norah's lips twitched. "Pinky swear?" she asked, holding up her pinky.

Jasper laughed and locked his pinky with Norah's much smaller one. "Pinky swear," he said. Standing up, Jasper ruffled Norah's dark hair. "See you tomorrow," Jasper told her.

"See you tomorrow," Norah repeated and waved as Jasper got in his car and drove away.

* * *

It was early evening when Jasper pulled into the driveway of his friend Peter's house just outside the city. He got out of the car and headed to the front door knocking softly. It had been a long time since he had been here and he had a momentary feeling of guilt for shutting out so many people from his life, including one of his best friends.

A young woman with red hair opened the door and grinned when she saw Jasper. "Hi Jasper," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Charlotte," Jasper answered hugging her back and smiling a little as well.

"Is that Jasper?" a booming voice called from inside the house. "About time he stopped by," the voice continued as Peter came into view.

"Hi Peter," Jasper said as Peter shook his hand.

"Good to see you Hale," Peter said, looking Jasper up and down. "Hey Char, I think Jasper is smiling," Peter said, glancing over at his wife. "What is the world coming to?"

Charlotte laughed. "He does look pretty happy," she agreed. "Things must be good Jasper?" she asked, leading him into the house and closing the door behind them. "You still working for James Brandon?"

"Yes, things are good and yes, I'm still working for James," Jasper answered, following Charlotte and Peter to the kitchen where Charlotte offered him coffee.

"Something's different about you," Peter said. After a brief pause, he grinned. "Who is she?" Peter asked.

"What?" Jasper asked, startled by the question. "No one," he said quickly. "I mean, there's no one."

"Right," Peter said in a skeptical tone. "Who's the puppy for then?"

Jasper smiled. "Lucy," he answered. "James's youngest daughter."

"His daughter?" Charlotte asked. "Why are you getting a puppy for his daughter?"

"Why does a man like James Brandon have a daughter is the better question," Peter muttered under his breath. Charlotte shot him a glare and Peter sighed. "Sorry," he said.

"Lucy's birthday is tomorrow and she really wants a puppy," Jasper answered with a shrug. Peter and Charlotte exchanged a glance and Jasper said, "James sent me to spend the summer with his family because he's been concerned about their safety and well, I'm kind of attached to his kids now."

Charlotte smiled knowingly. "Isn't his wife that pretty little thing from the Christmas party?" she asked.

"Alice?" Jasper said. "Um, I don't know, is Alice pretty?" he mumbled.

"Like you don't know," Peter said. "You better be careful Jasper," he said, his voice turning slightly grave. "You shouldn't mess with someone like James."

"I know," Jasper said. "Nothing's going on with Alice and I," Jasper said. "We're friends, I think, and I've actually been enjoying the summer. It's nice to have a break from everything in the city. That's it."

"Jasper," Peter said. "I know James Brandon and I know he didn't send you out there because he's concerned about his wife's safety."

Jasper looked away from Peter who stepped closer to him. "I also know that James is in over his head lately," Peter said. "He's pissing off the wrong people, getting nervous, trying to cover his ass."

Still, Jasper said nothing. "I've also heard that Alice knows something. That she could ruin him if she wanted," Peter put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Don't tell me that's not why you're out there."

Jasper sighed. He should have known Peter would have it all figured out. Peter had been working in DC for a long time, mostly doing Secret Service work and he was well known and well respected. He was the kind of guy people trusted, the kind of guy who knew things.

"James wants me to be his personal spy or something," Jasper finally admitted, his shoulders sagging. "He wants me to use Alice, find out what she knows and report back to him. But I can't do it," Jasper muttered. "I can't do that to her."

Charlotte made a sympathetic sound in her throat and Peter rubbed his hand over his face. "Jasper, what have you gotten yourself into?" Peter asked.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jasper repeated, his voice rising. "James is the one manipulating his wife and somehow I got caught in the middle. I didn't ask for this you know."

"I know," Peter said. "It's just, people are talking Jasper, about the two of you up there all alone all summer. Everyone knows James has never been faithful. What better way to get back at him than seducing the bodyguard? I'm just telling you to be careful, okay? You don't really know Alice."

"I know her," Jasper said, his voice low and angry at Peter's not so subtle hints that Alice may in fact be using him. "Alice and I are none of your business," Jasper told him.

"Jasper, I'm your friend," Peter said. "I just don't want you to get caught up in anything that could hurt you."

"I never wanted to go in the first place and now he's got me digging for information and I hate it. I hate lying to Alice," Jasper said.

"She doesn't know why you're really there?" Charlotte asked, refilling Jasper's coffee mug.

Jasper shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "She doesn't need to be involved in this any more than she already is. But I'm not telling James anything. I won't hurt Alice like that," Jasper said firmly. "He doesn't deserve her."

Charlotte reached for Jasper's hand and squeezed it lightly. "You like her," she said softly.

Jasper nodded. "I do," he admitted. "She's perfect and her daughters, well, I never thought I'd want that," Jasper said.

Charlotte squeezed his hand again but Peter looked grave. "Jasper," he started to say.

"I know, Peter," Jasper said, nodding once. "I know what I'm doing. Nothing can happen between Alice and I."

Peter nodded but still looked skeptical. "So are you going to show me these puppies or not?" Jasper asked.

"Right, right, come on," Peter said, leading him towards the backyard.

"They're so cute, Jasper," Charlotte gushed, happy to change to the subject. "I want to keep them all of course but Peter won't let me."

Peter rolled his eyes and opened the door to the shed in the back yard. A large chocolate lab lay on a dog bed surrounded by squirming little puppies.

"They're about four weeks old now," Peter said. "The lighter one and the one with the short tail are already spoken for but other than that, you can have your pick."

Jasper sat down and watched the puppies for a moment. Mostly they were disinterested in him and continued playing with each other but one stumbled over to him and licked at his hand.

"Hey little guy," Jasper said softly, scooping him up and settling him in his lap. "I kind of like you," Jasper said laughing when the puppy licked his face.

"I think I want him," Jasper said, looking up at Peter and Charlotte.

"He's all yours then," Peter said as Jasper stood up with the puppy snuggled close to his chest.

Jasper insisted on paying Peter something for the puppy even though Peter tried to brush him off. Finally, they settled on an amount they could both agree on and Jasper gathered his things.

Charlotte smiled as she hugged Jasper and stroked the puppy. "Lucy will love him," she told Jasper.

"I hope so," Jasper said, grinning as well.

"Don't go so long without coming to see us next time, Jasper," Charlotte said. "We do miss you."

"I'll come see you again soon," Japer said. "Thanks for your help with this."

"Any time," Peter told him. "And remember, be careful with James, Jasper," Peter said.

"I will," Jasper told his friend, waving once more before he got back into his car. Jasper set the puppy in the seat next to him and he eagerly crawled back over into Jasper's lap.

Jasper laughed and drove to the pet store, stopping briefly to pick up a few supplies before driving back to his apartment. Jasper thought about just going back to Alice and the girls that night but he knew that was ridiculous. It was already getting late and he could just as easily get up early and drive back in the morning like he had originally planned.

Still, the thought of spending the night alone in his crappy little apartment depressed Jasper. He pulled into the parking garage and into the spot reserved for him and glanced over at the puppy. "Well at least I have you, huh little guy," Jasper said, reaching over and scooping the puppy up.

Jasper got out of the car and carried his things upstairs to his apartment, which he hadn't been inside of in nearly there months. Jasper glanced around and groaned a little. The apartment was simple, bare, cold. Jasper put the puppy down and he ran around the living room, sniffing at everything in sight before settling on Jasper's couch.

It was quiet and still in the apartment as Jasper flipped a few lights on, wondering what to do with himself. He missed the sound of little girls laughing as they got ready for bed and he missed having Alice to sit outside with as the sun dropped below the horizon. The house at the lake was more of a home than Jasper's apartment ever had been.

The puppy whined a little and Jasper clicked the leash he had just bought onto the small collar, taking him out and walking around for a bit. When Jasper came back inside and got ready for bed, he couldn't resist letting the puppy crawl into bed with him where they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jasper parked his car in Alice's driveway and glanced over at the puppy fast asleep in the seat next to him. He had excitedly watched out the window for the first half hour or so and then had passed out on the seat.

Smiling Jasper picked him up and carried him to the garage. He grabbed the blanket they had used on the Forth of July and made a makeshift bed for the puppy in the corner, filling a bowl with water and placing it next to him.

"I'll be back soon," he said as the puppy licked at his face before Jasper set him down in the bed and headed up towards the house.

He made coffee and sat down with the paper just like he did every morning and it wasn't long before Alice appeared in the doorway. "You're back," Alice said, grinning at him.

"Told you I'd be back before you even got up," Jasper told her, pushing a mug full of coffee towards her.

"How was DC?" Alice asked.

"Short and sweet," Jasper replied.

"Did you get the puppy?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded. "I want to see him," Alice said excitedly.

Jasper glanced at the clock and deciding that they had a little time before the girls would be up, he took Alice's hand and led her to the garage. They entered through the side door and instantly the little puppy came running over to them, stumbling slightly over his too big paws.

"Ohh," Alice said, bending down and picking him up. "He's so cute," Alice gushed, grinning as he licked at her face.

"He's a chocolate lab," Jasper said, petting the puppy as well. "He'll get pretty big but he should be gentle. He'll be great with the girls."

"Aww," Alice said. "He's quite possibly the cutest thing ever," Alice said, kissing the puppy.

Jasper laughed. "We should go back up before the girls wake up. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," Alice said with a small sigh as she put the puppy back in his little bed. Jasper took her hand again and he didn't even think twice when she kept her hand entwined with his for the short walk back to the house. They had only just got back to the kitchen when there were footsteps on the stairs and Lucy and Norah appeared in the door.

"Jasper!" Lucy yelled happily, leaping into Jasper's arms. "You're back," she said, hugging him tightly.

Jasper hugged her back. "I told you, you wouldn't even miss me," he said. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Lucy said excitedly. "Where's my present?" she asked.

"Lucy," Alice admonished her, trying not to grin.

"You'll get your present soon enough," Jasper said, setting Lucy down on the counter. "But first we have to eat breakfast," he said.

Lucy nodded as Alice pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered "happy birthday' in her ear.

Norah grinned at Jasper and hugged him around the waist. "You came back," she said.

Jasper nodded. "I keep my promises," he told Norah.

Alice made pancakes and they sat around the table eating before Lucy excitedly turned to Jasper again. "Can I have my present now?" she asked.

"We have to go get you two dressed and ready to go first," Alice said. "Your friends will be here before you know it and I know you'll be distracted by Jasper's present."

"Okay," Lucy said with an impatient sigh. Jasper volunteered to do the dishes as Alice went upstairs with Norah and Lucy.

When the girls came back down, they were all dressed and Lucy proudly showed Jasper the new dress she had gotten for her birthday. Norah was wearing a sundress as well and even Alice had on a simple white dress that contrasted with the darkness of her hair.

"Okay," Alice said. "I suppose Jasper can give you his present now."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lucy yelled, jumping up and down. "Where is it?" she asked, grabbing Jasper's hand and looking around the living room.

"I have to go get it," Jasper said, laughing. "Sit right here," he told her setting her down in a kitchen chair. "And close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, okay?"

Lucy nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as Jasper winked at Norah and took off for the garage. When he came back into the house, he called out, "Are your eyes still closed?"

"Yes," Lucy yelled back as Jasper walked into the kitchen. Norah squealed when she saw the puppy and Lucy wiggled in her seat.

Jasper placed the puppy in Lucy's arms and Lucy gasped when he licked her chin. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at the puppy in her lap. "This is my present?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Happy birthday, Lucy," Jasper said grinning.

"Ohh," Lucy said, unable to say anything else as she hugged the puppy to her. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you," Lucy said, grinning up at Jasper.

"You're welcome," Jasper answered, laughing a little as the puppy squirmed in Lucy's arms. Norah moved over to pet him and laughed when he licked her face as well.

"You have to give him a name Luc," Jasper said.

"Samantha," Lucy answered. "Like from the book."

Norah laughed. "That's a girl's name Lucy," she said. "He's a boy puppy."

"Oh," Lucy said, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Maybe you could call him Sammy?" Jasper suggested.

"Sammy," Lucy replied and the puppy barked. "He likes it," Lucy said laughing. "Hi Sammy," she cooed, bending down close to the puppy.

"Sammy it is then," Jasper said, leaning back and watching as Lucy and Norah played with the puppy, giggling and talking loudly as Sammy climbed all over them.

After a moment, Lucy hurried to Jasper and hugged him tightly around the waist. "Thank-you, Jasper," she told him as he bent down to hug her back. She kissed his cheek and grinned at him.

"You're welcome," Jasper answered. "Happy birthday." Lucy took off again, both her and Norah tripping over Sammy who was running circles around their legs.

Alice laughed as well and squeezed Jasper's arm lightly. "Thank-you," she whispered.

Jasper nodded and followed behind as Lucy and Norah ran outside with the puppy, sitting on the grass with Sammy between them. The girls played with Sammy most of the morning until Alice called them inside to finish getting ready for Lucy's birthday party.

The house was soon full of a large group of little girls and their mothers, who all fawned over Jasper until he snuck out to the deck with Sammy, sitting in one of the deck chairs while the puppy slept in his lap. Jasper closed his eyes as well, feeling drowsy in the warm afternoon sun, the sound of little girl's voices providing some strange kind of lullaby as Jasper's early morning began to catch up with him.

* * *

Jasper heard a soft giggle and he opened his eyes slowly, seeing Lucy standing in front of him. "Lucy," Jasper said groggily. "Why aren't you playing with your friends?"

Lucy picked Sammy up and climbed into Jasper's lap. "They're all gone," she said, laughing as Sammy licked her hand. "The party's all over Jasper. You were taking a nap."

"Oh," Jasper said, noticing that the sun was much lower in the sky than he remembered it being. "Well, I'm sorry I missed the end of the your party."

"That's okay," Lucy said, leaning against him and yawning a little. "I was going to wake you up but Mommy said you were probably tired from driving back here so early and I should leave you alone," Lucy explained. "But we saved you some cake."

"Good," Jasper said, smiling. "I love cake."

Lucy giggled again and Norah and Alice walked onto the deck, Alice smiling when she saw Lucy and Sammy both in Jasper's lap. "Lucy, I told you not to wake Jasper up," Alice said.

"I didn't wake him up," Lucy insisted. "I just stood here and stared at him until he opened his eyes."

Norah laughed and Jasper nodded. "It's true," he said.

"Good," Alice said, sinking into one of the chair across from Jasper and Lucy. "I'm exhausted," Alice said softly, closing her eyes as Norah sat next to her, leaning her head against her mother's shoulder.

The four of them sat there quietly for a moment while the night air grew dark and cool around them until Lucy announced that she was hungry and Jasper stood up with her, heading to the kitchen to find something for dinner.

As they sat around the table, eating a random assortment of leftovers from Lucy's party, Lucy talked about all the new presents she had gotten from her friends while Jasper watched as Norah and Alice seemed to grow slightly agitated. They both seemed distracted and distant but Lucy didn't seem to notice and continued with a steady stream of conversation throughout dinner.

After dinner, Alice got both girls ready for bed and Lucy begged for Sammy to sleep with her until finally Alice agreed.

Jasper was sitting on the porch with the puppy when Lucy came out, dressed in her pajamas, her hair still wet from the bath. "Jasper, come tuck me in?" she asked, picking up Sammy and glancing at Jasper.

Jasper nodded and followed Lucy upstairs. Alice read to them in Norah's room and soon both Lucy and Sammy were passed out on top of the sheets. When Jasper bent to pick Lucy up to carry her to her room, she hugged him tightly.

"Jasper, this was the best birthday ever," she muttered against his neck.

"Good," Jasper said softly. "Happy birthday sweetheart," he whispered as Alice kissed Norah and picked up Sammy.

"I love you, Jasper," Lucy whispered against Jasper's shirt, her voice heavy with sleep.

Jasper glanced over at Alice whose eyes had widened in surprise. He could feel Lucy's breathing grow heavy and he knew the little girl was already asleep once again.

They walked to Lucy's room and Jasper carefully settled the little girl into her bed. Alice set Sammy next to her, smiling when Lucy snuggled next to the puppy. Alice whispered good night to Lucy and then Jasper bent close to her, brushing her hair away from her face and whispering, "I love you too, Lucy," in her ear before he walked quietly back downstairs with Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **The "M" warning comes into play here, just FYI... I know I sound like a broken record but thanks as always to luckyj525 and MDealsWithIt:)

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Mat Kearney owns "All I Need."

* * *

"_If everything we've got is blowing away_

_We've got a rock and a rock till our dying day_

_I'm holding on to you, holding on to me…"_

Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen, which was a disaster from the party earlier. Alice sighed a little and for a moment, her eyes grew sad. "What is it?" Jasper asked softly.

Alice looked over at him questioningly. "You look sad," Jasper said. "And earlier, at dinner, you seemed, I don't know, distracted or something. You and Norah both."

Alice nodded. "Did you notice a certain someone didn't even call to wish Lucy a happy birthday?" Alice asked.

For a second, Jasper's gaze hardened. "That son of a bitch," he muttered. "I swear to God, I could kill him," Jasper said. "Fucking scum like that doesn't even deserve to share space with the rest of the world."

Alice laughed softly at Jasper's sudden outburst and Jasper looked up at her. "Sorry," he said. "But it's just not right."

"I know," Alice replied. "Usually towards the end of her birthday, Lucy starts to notice that her father hasn't called and she gets sad and the day ends in tears. But not today," Alice said. Her eyes locked on Jasper's. "I'm pretty sure that's because of you."

Jasper shrugged and looked away. "I doubt it," he muttered.

Alice reached for his hand. "You can't believe you could ever do anything good, can you?" she asked.

Jasper pulled away from her. "Come on, I'll help you clean up," he said, nodding at the kitchen. Alice rolled her eyes but said nothing as they began to clean up, washing dishes and taking out the trash.

Finally, Jasper glanced at the few pieces of cake left over on the counter. "Lucy said she saved me some cake," Jasper said, nodding at it. "Do I get to have some now?"

Alice grinned widely and walked over to the cake. "You're sure you want some?" she asked him innocently.

"Well, yes," Jasper said, coming over to stand next to her. "Who's going to say no to cake?"

"You're right," Alice said and without warning, she picked up the piece of cake and smashed it into Jasper's face.

Alice began to laugh as Jasper stood there for a moment, looking slightly stunned with pink frosting smeared across his face. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked some of it off.

"Not bad," he muttered. He reached up, cleaning some of the frosting off his face and then he lunged for Alice. She shrieked and dodged him, running around the kitchen until Jasper caught her and pushed her gently against the counter.

Jasper was standing so close to her, his face covered with cake and Alice was laughing loudly as Jasper smeared frosting across her cheek. He was laughing as well and breathing deeply and for a second, his eyes caught Alice's and without thinking, he leaned forward and he kissed her.

Their mouths moved against each other, the frosting smearing across their lips and making Alice taste unbelievably sweet. Jasper picked her up, placing her on the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, tangling her hands in his hair and adding pink frosting to his blonde curls.

Jasper dragged his tongue down her neck, groaning softly as Alice tugged his face back towards her. Jasper paused just before kissing her again. "Alice, you have to tell me to stop if you don't want," Jasper panted, struggling to form a coherent thought. "I mean, we shouldn't. We can't," Jasper muttered.

"I don't want you to stop," Alice said softly. "Please don't stop, Jasper," she said and for a moment a tortured look passed through Jasper's eyes and then he was kissing her again. Jasper's hands moved down her body, tugging at the white dress now spotted with pink frosting, until he pulled it up and over her head, tossing it aside. Jasper let his eyes travel down Alice's body clad only in a strapless bra and pale pink underwear.

Jasper kissed her again and reached around to unclasp Alice's bra. Jasper frowned against her mouth when he was unable to get it undone and Alice giggled a little. She moved Jasper's hands to the front of her body and Jasper quickly found the front clasp and undid it, his hands grasping her bare breasts.

Jasper's hands were still covered in frosting and he trailed the pink mess across Alice's breasts and down her stomach. Jasper's mouth followed his hands, his tongue licking its way across her skin. He found her frosting coated nipple and he ran his tongue over her flesh, making Alice gasp.

Grinning, Jasper continued working his way down her body until he started tugging on her underwear, pulling them slowly down her legs. Jasper pulled back slightly to look up at Alice perched on the counter completely naked and exposed, her eyes dark with need and her breathing heavy.

For a moment, Jasper simply stared at the vision in front of him. He met her eyes again and watched as uncertainty flashed in them. Jasper moved close to Alice and ran his hand across her cheek.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered against her ear, letting his tongue move across it slowly.

Alice sighed softly and Jasper's lips ghosted over hers. "Alice," he whispered her name before kissing her again. He kissed her until he had to pull away to breathe. Dropping to his knees in front of her, Jasper glanced up at her once more with a grin and then he ran his tongue along her flesh, circling her clit and then pushing it inside of her.

Jasper didn't care any more that this was wrong, that he could possibly be ruining everything for them. All he wanted was to feel good for once, to make Alice feel good. He moved his tongue expertly over her flesh, grinning against her skin as Alice moaned and panted above him.

Jasper glanced up at Alice's face, her head thrown back against the cupboards, her eyes squeezed shut and he was positive he had never seen anything more beautiful. Her hands were gripping his blonde curls, holding him close to her and Jasper slipped a hand up her thighs, drumming his fingertips against her skin and then stroking her lightly.

"God, Jasper," Alice muttered. "More," she said, pushing her body towards him and Jasper was happy to oblige. He pushed one finger inside of her, still moving his tongue across her clit in firm strokes and feeling himself grow even harder at Alice's loud cry.

Her eyes flew open when Jasper pushed another finger inside of her and he could feel her body start to tighten around him. Jasper ignored the almost painful throbbing in his jeans and continued to move his fingers in and out of her, wanting Alice to find her release first.

With a strangled cry and a muttered curse, Alice came hard around him and Jasper continued moving his fingers slowly against her as she rode out her orgasm. Jasper trailed his tongue back up her body, once again running it gently over her frosting coated breasts before he kissed her mouth again.

Alice pulled him close to her for a long moment as her breathing steadied and when they pulled apart she ran her hand across his face. "This changes everything," Alice said softly, her voice a whisper.

"I know," Jasper said, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm.

"You can't pull away from me now," Alice said, her voice holding the hint of a plea.

"I won't, Alice," Jasper said. He kissed her again, a soft gentle kiss before resting his forehead against hers. "I think we need a shower," he said softly against her mouth.

Alice laughed and Jasper helped her down from the counter. He picked up her clothes and took her hand, leading her upstairs to her bedroom. They made their way silently down the hallway to Alice's bedroom and into the bathroom.

Jasper started the water and then turned to face Alice once again. She moved towards him, reaching for his t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Alice ran her hand gently across his chest, her fingers stroking the scarred skin. She reached for the button on his jeans, undoing them and tugging them down as he kicked them away from his feet.

Alice stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his as she tugged his boxers down. Pulling back slightly she let her eyes roam over his naked body, grinning a little as her hand reached out to stroke the length of him.

Jasper's eyes fluttered close as Alice's small hand moved against him. Alice stepped away from him then, taking his hand and pulling him into the shower with her. Jasper pressed her back against the shower wall and kissed her deeply and Alice groaned into his mouth when she felt him pressing against her.

The water beat down around them, turning slightly pink as it washed away the frosting covering their bodies and ran down the drain. Jasper felt like a teenager again as they made out heavily; hands, lips, and tongues exploring every part of each other's bodies as they cleaned the sticky mess of birthday cake off of each other.

Finally, Alice reached for him, positioning him at her entrance but Jasper put his hand over hers. "Wait, Alice," he panted.

He watched as her eyes flashed with disappointment and he rushed to explain. "No, it's just, I want, I mean, our first time," Jasper struggled to say what he meant. "We should be in a bed," he finally said.

Alice grinned and kissed him before reaching behind her to shut the water off. They stepped out of the shower and Jasper wrapped her in a towel, drying Alice off as best he could before she took his hand once again and led him towards her bed.

They tumbled into it together, Jasper settling his body over Alice's, kissing her face lightly. She sighed his name and bit her lip as he brushed against her again. Jasper slipped his hand between her legs and traced his fingers lightly over her skin, making Alice squirm against him.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Jasper. "Shit, I don't have a condom," he muttered, pulling back from Alice slightly.

Alice grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back to her. "I'm on the pill Jasper," she said. Alice frowned slightly and looked up at him. "Did you use a condom when you slept with Maria?" she asked.

Jasper nodded. "Of course," he said.

"Well, I think we're good then," Alice responded, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Jasper nodded again and grinned. "Thank God," Alice mumbled, pulling his face towards hers to kiss him yet again. Jasper's hand ghosted down Alice's body, running across her breasts and slipping between her legs once again.

He could feel how ready she was and Alice arched her back towards him, pushing her body even closer to his. Smiling, Jasper bent down to kiss her as he pushed himself inside.

Jasper felt Alice gasp into his mouth and he stilled for moment. She was warm and tight and wonderful and she squeezed his shoulder, kissing him again as Jasper began to move.

Their bodies moved together as Alice met him thrust for thrust. Alice's eyes were locked on his as she shifted her hips, drawing him even deeper inside of her and making him groan. Jasper was certainly not inexperienced when it came to sex but with Alice, it all felt different, amazingly, wonderfully different.

Jasper could fee Alice's body start tighten around his once again and he reached down to touch the spot where their bodies were joined. Alice jerked against him and cried out as she came hard, her body clenching and shuddering all around his.

Jasper kept thrusting, his movements growing erratic as he watched Alice's face as she came. A few seconds later, Jasper came as well, collapsing next to Alice in a heap of sweaty skin and tangled limbs. They both lay still for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow," Alice muttered, her voice soft and relaxed. "Wow," she said again.

Jasper laughed and glanced down at Alice who had curled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as she traced the lines of his scars with her hand. After a moment, she rested her hand on his chest and they both seemed to notice her wedding ring at the same time, reminding them of what exactly they had just done.

Alice sat up, pulling the sheets around her and yanked off the ring. "I'm leaving him," she declared. "I can't do it any more," she said softly, looking at the ring in her hand for a moment and then setting it on the bedside table.

"Alice," Jasper started to say but Alice moved closer to him, taking his hand.

"No, Jasper, don't talk me out of it," Alice said. "I've been moving in this direction for a long time. I'm not expecting you to run away with me or anything like that," Alice said. She paused and looked up at him with an expression filled with such love that it startled Jasper.

"I'm in love with you, Jasper," Alice said softly. "I have been for a long time I think and I know it's crazy because it's hardly been three months and I don't expect you to feel the same but I just, I can't go back to him after I've felt this," Alice said, her eyes begging Jasper to understand.

In that moment, Jasper knew he had a choice. This was his chance to be a part of something again, to belong to someone. He loved Alice—he had known that for a long time but Jasper wasn't even sure if he knew how to love someone any more, at least not the way Alice deserved to be loved.

Alice fidgeted next to him, unnerved by his long silence before Jasper bent down and kissed her gently, his decision made. "I love you too, Alice," he whispered against her mouth. "Let's leave together and start over."

When Jasper pulled back to look at Alice, her eyes filled with tears and then she flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and eased her back under the blankets, keeping her body pressed close to his.

Alice snuggled against him and she looked up at him with the most brilliant smile Jasper had ever seen. "I love you, Jasper," she said, her voice heavy with sleep as her eyes fluttered close. Within seconds Jasper knew she was asleep and he grinned.

"I love you too, Alice," Jasper whispered the words against her hair, stroking her cheek gently and watching her sleep for a moment. And even though Jasper knew they had so much to talk about, to figure out, for the first time in a very long time, Jasper felt hopeful about the future. He felt like maybe everything would turn out alright after all. It was a peaceful, wonderful feeling and Jasper soon drifted into a sound, dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was early when Jasper woke up and for a second he thought maybe he had dreamt everything from the night before but when he glanced down at Alice still curled at his side, breathing softly against his skin, Jasper couldn't help but grin.

He kissed her gently and whispered her name as she stirred against him. "Alice, wake up, baby," Jasper said softly.

"You're not a dream?" Alice mumbled, her eyes still closed and her arms around him.

Jasper laughed softly. "I'm not a dream," he said, kissing her again as Alice opened her eyes.

"Hi," Alice said softly.

"Hi," Jasper repeated and then she tugged his head down to hers to kiss him properly. They kissed deeply for a long moment and when Alice pulled away, her eyes were bright.

"It's early," Alice said glancing at the clock. "Is there a reason you woke me up?" she asked somewhat coyly, leaning towards him, her hands running up and down his body.

Jasper laughed. "I didn't think it would be a good idea for the girls to wake up and find me in your bed," Jasper said. "And I didn't want to leave without telling you."

"The girls, right," Alice said. Their conversation from last night rushed to Alice's mind and she felt suddenly uncomfortable with Jasper, unsure of what to say.

Jasper kissed her forehead gently. "We'll talk tonight," he said softly.

Alice nodded, feeling relived that Jasper seemed to know what she was thinking even without her saying a word. "I'm going to go for a run," Jasper said, slipping out of bed and throwing on his boxers. Alice watched him, feeling happy and satisfied in a way she hadn't in such a long time. Jasper gave her one final kiss before grinning and whispering the words "I love you" in her ear and leaving the room.

Jasper's run that morning was less intense than his usual routine. He felt light and happy as he jogged along the lake. Grinning, he hurried back up the porch steps and into the house, starting coffee like he did every morning. When he turned around, Lucy was standing in front of him holding a squirming Sammy.

"I think he has to go potty Jasper," Lucy said.

Jasper laughed and took the puppy from Lucy. "Come on," Jasper said, leading Lucy back outside where they let the little puppy run around in the front yard, Lucy giggling as he tripped over his too big paws.

"Sammy is the best birthday present I've ever gotten," Lucy declared, scooping the puppy up in her arms and laughing loudly.

"I'm glad you like him," Jasper said, laughing again at Lucy and the tiny puppy.

"We're hungry, Jasper," Lucy told him, turning to Jasper with her wide smile.

"Come on then, let's see about some breakfast," Jasper said, opening the front door to let Lucy and Sammy inside. Alice and Norah were already in the kitchen when Lucy and Jasper entered, Lucy setting Sammy on the floor as Norah bent down to pet the little dog.

Jasper's eyes met Alice's and he smiled, fighting the urge to cross the kitchen in a few short strides and kiss her. "Hi Mommy," Lucy said, hurrying over to hug her mother.

"Hi baby," Alice said, looking away from Jasper to run her hand through Lucy's hair. "How does being six feel?" Alice asked.

"Old," Lucy said with a giggle, climbing into the chair next to Norah.

Alice and Jasper both laughed as Alice got breakfast ready for them all. Jasper and Alice kept stealing glances at each other and Alice seemed unable to keep a smile off her face. Finally, once breakfast was done, Alice and the girls went upstairs to change and so they could all go down to the lake.

Jasper was sitting on the porch when both girls came running out, chasing after Sammy. "Where's your mom?" Jasper asked, glancing behind them.

"In the kitchen," Norah answered, giggling as Sammy jumped on her and she fell into the grass with Lucy.

"Don't go down by the water until I'm back," Jasper told the girls, laughing a little as they rolled around with Sammy before he went back inside.

Alice was standing on her tiptoes, stretching to reach something in the top cupboard. She was wearing that black bikini again, the one from Jasper's very first day at the lake and for a second Jasper admired her from behind.

He walked silently behind Alice and put his hands lightly on her hips making her jump. "Need some help?" Jasper asked softly, his breath tickling her neck.

"Maybe," Alice answered as Jasper reached up easily and handed her the mug she was trying to reach.

Jasper trailed his hand across her shoulder blades and tightened his grip on her hips. "Do you have any idea how tempting you've been all summer walking around here in this?" Jasper whispered against her neck, his hands playing with the tie around her neck.

Alice leaned back into Jasper's body and closed her eyes, unable to even come up with a retort as Jasper gave her a soft gentle kiss on her cheek before pulling away.

"Well, I should get back to the girls," Jasper said. "They'll think I got lost or something," he said with smirk when he saw Alice's slightly unfocused eyes.

Whistling, Jasper walked outside and down to the lake with the girls. They were already playing with Sammy, splashing around in the water when Alice came down. Jasper watched as she spread her towel out and then smiled sweetly at him.

Alice picked up the bottle of sunscreen sitting on Lucy's towel and squeezed some into her hand. She glanced up, making sure Jasper's eyes were still on her, and then she slowly spread the lotion across her legs, then her arms, all the while smiling coyly at Jasper.

Finally Alice slowly untied the top of her bikini, grinning a little and laying down on the towel. "Mom, what are you doing?" Norah asked, stopping from playing with Lucy and Sammy for a moment.

"I don't want to get tan lines," Alice explained. Norah shrugged and turned back to the water and Alice winked at Jasper who shook his head and bit his lip to hide his smile, going back to the playing with the girls.

They spent the day at the lake, as usual, and Alice and Jasper subtlety flirted with each other until finally both girls were in bed and Jasper stood in the living room, waiting anxiously for Alice to come back downstairs.

When she did, Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck. "God I've wanted to do that all day," Jasper muttered, leaning his forehead against Alice's. "You've been prancing around here wearing basically nothing and the only thing stopping me from jumping you was the fact that I didn't want to scar your daughters for life."

Alice giggled and took Jasper's hand, pulling him outside to the porch. They sat on the steps next to each other and Alice leaned against him, kissing Jasper softly. For a moment they sat in silence, staring out at the dark night.

Alice drew back after awhile and grinned. "What's your favorite color?" Alice asked suddenly.

Jasper laughed. "What?" he asked, taking Alice's hand.

"Come on Jasper," Alice said. "I know all the serious stuff about you but none of the fun stuff. What's your favorite color?" she repeated.

"Blue," he answered. "What's yours?"

"Purple," Alice said grinning. "Favorite movie?" she asked.

"_Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_," Jasper answered quickly.

Alice looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "That's so perfect," she muttered between her loud chuckles.

"What's so funny about that?" Jasper asked, pulling her towards him.

Alice shook her head. "Sorry," she told him, running a hand through his hair. "I can just see you liking that movie, you know?" she asked. When Jasper raised his eyebrows, Alice kissed him. "You know I always thought Paul Newman was kind of sexy," she whispered to Jasper.

"Really? Paul Newman?" Jasper asked. "I was always more of a Robert Redford kind of guy myself."

Alice laughed and shoved Jasper playfully. "What about you then?" he asked. "Your favorite movie?"

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_," Alice answered grinning a little. "Favorite dessert?" Alice asked.

"Um, birthday cake," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Me too," Alice said, laughing again, her eyes bright.

"I get to ask the questions now," Jasper said and Alice nodded. "Some place you've always wanted to visit?"

"Italy," Alice answered quickly. She cocked her head slightly, waiting for his answer.

"Australia," Jasper said. Alice grinned and bit her lip slightly. "What?" Jasper asked. "Why are you laughing at all my answers?"

"I'm just picturing you running around wrestling alligators or something," she told him, leaning even closer to him and kissing him softly. "It's a nice visual," she whispered against his mouth.

Jasper laughed. "Favorite song?" he asked.

"Moon River," Alice said softly.

"Figures," Jasper muttered with a grin. "Does this mean I have to say Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head?"

Alice laughed and shook her head. "To Make You Feel My Love," Jasper answered after a moment. When Alice gave him a questioning look, Jasper shrugged. "What, I like Bob Dylan," he said.

"You're a closet hippie aren't you?" Alice said, giggling. "I knew it," she teased.

Jasper laughed as well and kissed Alice's forehead. "See you know me so well already," he told her.

"I know but this is fun, keep going," Alice said.

"Something you hate?" Jasper asked, skimming his fingers across Alice's bare arm.

"Being lied to," Alice whispered without missing a beat.

Jasper felt his heart twist at her words. He looked away from Alice out towards the dark water, wondering what his own answer would be. Alice surprised him when she stood up suddenly.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Alice asked, grinning widely and tugging her tank top off, leaving her standing in front of Jasper in her bra and shorts.

Jasper gulped. "No," he said, watching Alice's skin as it shined in the moonlight.

"Me either," Alice said. She slipped off her shorts and with a wink in Jasper's direction, she took off running for the lake.

Jasper watched for a moment before hurrying after her, shedding his jeans and his t-shirt along the way. With his long strides, he got to Alice just as she reached the dock, grabbing her around the waist and making her squeal.

Alice reached behind to unclasp her bra and tossed it to the sand along with her rather skimpy underwear. Jasper slid off his boxers and Alice took his hand, pulling him to the edge of the dock.

"Ready?" she asked, tightening her grip on Jasper's hand. Jasper nodded and they jumped together, hitting the water with a soft splash. The air was sticky and humid and the cold water felt good on Jasper's warm skin.

Jasper surfaced to find himself staring at Alice who was giggling softly. She leaned forward and kissed his nose and Jasper grinned, watching as Alice swam away from him.

They swam quietly together, kissing and caressing each other through the water until Alice's kisses turned slightly desperate and hungry and Jasper eagerly returned them. Her tiny hands slipped between their bodies and she grasped Jasper firmly in her hands, stroking him gently.

Jasper bucked his hips into her hands and moaned her name, making Alice smile. "You know, I've always kind of had a fantasy about this lake," Alice said, dragging her teeth lightly across Jasper's neck.

"Is that so?" Jasper asked, reaching down to pick Alice up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her and walked them towards the dock, pressing Alice gently against the side of the dock that kept it firmly anchored to the ground.

Jasper cradled her head in one hand, keeping it from banging into the hard surface and with the other, he palmed her breast, squeezing lightly before moving his mouth down to tug her nipple between his teeth.

Grinning against her skin at the sounds coming from Alice's mouth, Jasper kissed his way across her chest before paying the same attention to her other breast. "And who is that appears in these fantasies with you?" Jasper asked, his mouth once again close to hers.

"You," Alice mumbled. "It's always you," she said, pulling his mouth against hers hard, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. Jasper slipped a hand down to her ass, lifting her up slightly and pushing himself inside of her.

Alice mumbled his name as Jasper held her steady against him for a moment before reaching behind her to grasp the side of the dock. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in, making Alice cling to his neck and cry out loudly.

Jasper kept up a steady rhythm until Alice's body tightened wonderfully around his and he could do nothing but follow right after her. Jasper didn't pull out right away, enjoying the feeling of being connected to Alice like this and he kissed her softly.

"So did that live up to your fantasies?" Jasper asked, reaching up to brush the wet hair away from Alice's face.

Alice's eyes opened slowly and she grinned. "That was better than I could ever have imagined," Alice said softly.

Jasper kissed her again and pulled away from her, not missing the slight frown on Alice's face when he pulled out of her. Jasper pulled himself out of the water and then reached down to help Alice up as well. For a second, Jasper stood on the dock, staring at Alice.

Alice's cheeks flushed and she started to walk past him. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

Jasper grabbed her arm gently. "You," he said. Alice opened her mouth to speak but Jasper put his finger over her lips. "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met," Jasper said softly.

Alice smiled and pressed her lips to the tip of his finger. "You're not so bad yourself," she told him, stepping forward and running her hand across the scars that marred his chest. Alice pressed a kiss to the spot where his heart beat frantically in his chest and then took his hand, gathering their clothes and pulling him towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry it's kind of been awhile. The next update shouldn't take so long. Thanks to luckyj525 for reading through this so quickly after being on vacation. You should all go read her story Tags and tell her how amazing it is. Also, everyone should go read Leather or Lace by MDealsWithIt b/c it's almost over and I had to supply a lot of alcohol to get the end written. It was more than worth it.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer gets all credit for anything Twilight related. Mat Kearney owns "All I Need". Go listen on my profile page.

* * *

"_Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need_

_You're all I need…"_

The next few days passed in much the same manner—Alice and Jasper made up excuses to touch each other and whenever they made eye contact, they would both giggle and blush and one of them would hurriedly look away. Jasper felt like a teenager again, where everything Alice did was sexy and the days felt incredibly long as he waited for night to fall so they could be alone once again. It was every fantasy and wish he had ever had about a summer love come to life and it was better than he could have ever dreamed.

Jasper helped Alice tuck the girls into bed one night and then the two of them slipped down to the living room. It was raining softly and the house felt quiet and peaceful until Jasper's cell phone rang, shattering the silence.

Alice glanced down at the phone, which was right next to her, and grinning at Jasper, she answered it without reading the name on the screen. "Hello?" Alice said into the phone, dodging Jasper with a giggle as he reached for her.

"Jazz?" a woman's voice said. "Who is this?"

"Um, who's this?" Alice asked, stopping suddenly as she realized the voice on the other end was distinctly female and was calling Jasper "Jazz".

"Rosalie," the woman answered, her tone slightly guarded.

"Oh," Alice said, smiling again. "Rose, hi," she said as Jasper laughed. "Sorry, Jasper's right here," Alice said, handing the phone to Jasper.

Jasper grinned at her and kissed her forehead before he slipped out the front door to sit on the porch. "Hi Rose," Jasper said into the phone.

"Jasper," Rosalie replied. "Who was that?"

Jasper laughed softly. "That was Alice," he answered.

"Alice?" Rosalie repeated. "Who's Alice?" she asked. Before Jasper could answer, Rosalie continued. "You sound different Jasper—happy," she said.

"I am, Rose," Jasper said, leaning against the side of the porch and watching the rain fall softly. It reminded him of Seattle, of home and Jasper smiled to himself. "I didn't know; I never knew I could feel like this."

"I know," Rosalie said softly and Jasper knew of all people, Rosalie did understand. Jasper had watched Rosalie give up on love and then Emmett had walked into her life, changing everything.

"So who is she? How did you meet?" Rosalie pressed.

"Um, well," Jasper said, unsure of what to tell Rosalie. "It's complicated, Rose."

"What relationship isn't, Jasper?" Rosalie countered. "Come on, tell me."

Jasper sighed, deciding it was best to just tell Rose the truth. "James sent me to stay with Alice for the summer," Jasper explained, wondering if maybe that would suffice as an explanation.

"And what is she to James?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper bit back a groan. Of course Rosalie wouldn't be happy with Jasper's simple answer. "She's his wife, Rose," Jasper said. "Alice and James are married." Jasper felt his heart clench as he said the words. He had been trying hard not to think about the reality of their situation but saying the words somehow made it all seem more real.

There was a long pause and then Rosalie said, "Jasper," in a tone that Jasper knew meant she was disappointed.

"You don't understand Rose," Jasper said, feeling suddenly guilty and defensive. "It's not like that. James is awful and he doesn't love her; I doubt he ever did. And we're going to leave, all of us and I never meant for this to happen but I love her Rose and she loves me and all I want is for her to be happy."

"Who's all of us?" Rosalie asked, her tone slightly clipped.

Jasper paused. "Alice has two daughters," he finally said. "Norah's eight and Lucy just turned six and they're perfect. Oh, and I guess now we have Sammy, the puppy I just got Lucy for her birthday. Lucy would be heartbroken if I didn't include him in the family," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Jasper," Rosalie snapped. "Listen to yourself," she said. "You're out there playing house or something," Rosalie said. "It can't end well. I mean, she's married, Jasper. She has children for God's sake. What the hell are you doing? Have you gone completely crazy?"

"Rosalie," Jasper snapped back. "I know how it sounds, I really do. But for the first time in a really long time, I'm happy, okay? I love Alice and I love her daughters and this is what I want. And I know I shouldn't have let anything happen, not like this but it happened and I can't just pretend I don't love her. I can't go back to the way it used to be. And neither can Alice. She's trapped here, Rose."

Rosalie sighed. "You do sound happy," she admitted grudgingly. "And I suppose I have Alice to thank for your sudden remembrance of how to contact your family?"

Jasper laughed. "Yes," he said. "Alice and I have a lot to work out but I want to come home. And I want them to come with me. I want you to meet Alice and the girls."

"I never really imagined you as a kid person," Rosalie said.

"Me either," Jasper said, laughing again. "But they're great, Rose, they really are and you'll love them, I promise."

Jasper heard Rosalie's soft sigh and he instantly knew what it meant. "I'm sorry, Rose," Jasper said. "I didn't mean-," he started to say.

"I know," Rosalie said, her voice sad. Jasper closed his eyes for a moment. Even when they were growing up, all his sister had wanted was to be a mother. But that was yet another thing Royce had taken from her. And now Jasper had basically stumbled into a relationship that came complete with the two most amazing children in the world—it was hardly fair.

"So when do we get to see you?" Rosalie asked briskly, changing the subject quickly.

"Soon," Jasper said. "How's Emmett?" he asked.

"He's Emmett," Rosalie said and Jasper could hear the happiness in her voice once again. "He's good—he misses you. We all miss you."

"I miss you too," Jasper said. "What about Carlisle and Esme? Edward and Bella?" he asked.

"They're good too," Rosalie said. "Esme about fell over when I said I had heard from you."

Jasper laughed. "You'll tell them hi for me?" he asked.

"Of course," Rosalie said.

"Okay," Jasper answered. "I'll call you soon, Rose," Jasper said. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too," Rosalie said. "But be careful Jasper, okay?" There was a pause and Jasper knew there was more she wanted to say but she remained silent.

"I will," Jasper said.

"Bye Jazz," Rosalie said.

"Bye Rose," Jasper replied, hanging up the phone. He sat on the steps for a minute, thinking about his sister, his family back in Seattle and suddenly wanting nothing more than to have all the people he cared most about in the same place.

He stood up and walked inside, finding Alice in the kitchen cleaning up. She turned to look at him with a smile. "Jazz?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "It's cute," Alice said, pulling him towards her and kissing him. "I like it."

"It's stupid," Jasper said. "Rose couldn't say Jasper when we were little so she's always called me Jazz."

Alice kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's not stupid," she told him, breathing in deeply. "Jazz," she tacked on.

Jasper growled playfully and then began to tickle Alice's sides, making her squirm and shriek. She pulled away from him and he kissed her softly. "We have to talk, Jasper," Alice said.

"I know," Jasper said running a hand through his blonde hair. "Can we talk in bed?" Jasper asked with a grin, pulling Alice to him again.

Alice laughed. "I might get distracted," she said, slipping her hand under his t-shirt so her fingers could dance across his skin.

"What if I promise to keep my clothes on?" Jasper said.

"That might help," Alice said, laughing a little and taking Jasper's hand. Once upstairs, Alice changed into an old t-shirt while Jasper stripped down to his boxers and they climbed into bed.

Alice snuggled against Jasper and kissed his bare chest. "I thought you were keeping your clothes on?" she asked him.

"Half on," Jasper said. "This shouldn't distract you," he said, motioning to his chest.

"It does," Alice said, shifting so she could trail kisses across his chest. "I think the scars are sexy."

"You're crazy," Jasper told her as Alice settled against him.

They were both quiet for a moment before Alice said, "What are we going to do, Jasper?"

"We're going to leave," Jasper said. "We'll go home," he said softly, running his hand through Alice's short hair.

"You'll go home," Alice corrected him. "This is our home," she said softly.

"Alice," Jasper started to say but she stopped him, lifting her head from his chest to meet his eyes.

"I don't expect you to just drop everything and whisk us away, Jasper," Alice said. "I'm not naïve enough to believe that we can just run away and live happily ever after."

"Why can't we?" Jasper asked. "My family, they'd love you and the girls and we could be happy out there."

Alice shook her head. "What did your sister think when you told her about me?" she asked.

"It's Rose," Jasper said curtly. "She doesn't understand."

"That's because it's ridiculous, Jasper," Alice said. "I'm the cheating wife and you're playing house."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jasper said angrily. He sat up in bed, drawing Alice's face between his hands.

"Because it's true," Alice said softly. "This," she said, waving her hand between herself and Jasper, "what I'm doing with you, it makes me just like him, doesn't it? What kind of a future can we have if we're starting off sneaking around and lying and-," Jasper stopped Alice by placing his finger over her lips.

"You are not like him, Alice," Jasper said softly. "I know this is complicated and you're right, it shouldn't have started the way it did but we can't change that now. We have to move forward. You deserve to be happy, Alice."

When Alice looked away, her eyes still filled with guilt, Jasper drew her face back towards his. "Listen to me, Alice. I've spent the last two years of my life running away from everything important and avoiding life in general. And these past three months, I feel like I'm alive again. And that's because of you," Jasper told her.

Alice's eyes filled with tears and Jasper leaned in to kiss her cheeks. "I love you Alice and I love Lucy and Norah and I can't imagine not having you in my life." Jasper kissed her again. "And I know it's a mess right now but we'll figure it out," Jasper said. "I know we will."

Alice nodded. "I, I love you too, Jasper," she said, her voice cracking a little as Jasper deepened the kiss. Alice clung to him, kissing him back with all she had and Jasper lay her gently down in the sheets, his body hovering over hers.

They quickly shed their clothes, their lips hardly ever parting and Jasper slipped inside of her. As always, it felt so undeniably right to be connected to Alice like this and Jasper had the fleeting thought he could be happy for the rest of his life right here with Alice at his side but then Alice began to move against him and Jasper was soon lost in the now familiar pleasure of being with Alice.

* * *

The next morning Jasper slipped carefully out of bed, kissing Alice softly and leaving her curled up, fast asleep. Smiling, he pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and went downstairs.

When he got back from his run, Norah was in the kitchen with Sammy, sitting on the floor with the puppy in her lap. She looked up and smiled when she saw Jasper. "Good morning," Jasper said, smiling back.

"Hi, Jasper," Norah said. She cocked her head and looked at Jasper inquisitively, standing up and slipping into a chair at the counter. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jasper said, leaning against the counter so he was looking carefully at Norah.

"What's going on with you and my mom?" Norah asked.

Jasper paused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She seems happier," Norah said. "And you seem happier and you're always looking at each other and smiling and acting all weird."

"Um, there's nothing going on," Jasper said, shifting uncomfortably under Norah's knowing gaze.

Norah grinned. "Are you in love with my mom, Jasper?" she asked.

The directness of the question startled Jasper. "I won't be mad," Norah quickly added. "I'd be really happy."

Jasper smiled, deciding it was pointless to continue hiding his relationship with Alice from Norah. "You're right," he said. "I am in love with your mom," Jasper told her. His smile widened as he said the words out loud. "I love her."

"I knew it," Norah said, smiling as well. "What are you going to do?" Norah asked, her forehead furrowing slightly. "I mean, are you going to quit working for my dad? Are we going to leave? Can we leave with you at the end of the summer?"

"I don't know," Jasper said honestly. "We'll work something out though."

Norah nodded. "Norah, can you, please don't say anything to your sister," Jasper said. "I know your mom will want to talk to both of you."

"I won't tell her," Norah said. "Jasper, you aren't going to go back to DC are you?" Norah asked. "You're going to stay here, with us?"

Jasper smiled. "I don't know yet, Norah," he said. "I'm not going back to working for your dad, that much I know. But the rest, well, your mom and I are trying to figure that out."

Norah nodded and turned her head when they heard laughing coming down the stairs. Alice and Lucy appeared, both of them grinning. Lucy hurried to Jasper and he picked her up as she launched into a story about a dream she had the night before.

They were just finishing breakfast when Jasper's phone rang. He glanced down at the screen and grimaced slightly when he saw James's name. Jasper sighed softly, wondering why James was calling him first thing in the morning.

"Are you going to answer that?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded and set Lucy down, going out to the porch and flipping his phone open. "Hello," Jasper said.

"Jasper, I need you to come back to DC tomorrow morning," James said.

"What? Why?" Jasper asked, feeling instantly defensive.

"You're the one who's been begging me to come back all summer and now you're questioning me?" James asked.

"Sorry, sir," Jasper answered quickly. "I just don't know why you would need me back in DC."

"I've decided you deserve a break from dealing with my family, Jasper," James said. "So I'm bringing you back to the city for a few days to get some other things done for me."

"Few days?" Jasper asked, groaning to himself. "I really don't mind staying here, sir."

"Yes, Jasper, a few days," James snapped. "Have you forgotten what your job is?"

"No, sir," Jasper said tersely.

"Well then I'll expect you back here in the morning," James said. "It should only be two or three days and then I'll want you back with Alice for the final two weeks of summer, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jasper said softly as James hung up. Jasper leaned against the porch, closing his eyes briefly. Two or three days were nothing and yet the thought of being away from Alice, from the girls, for that long was depressing.

"What did he want?" Alice's voice asked and Jasper turned to look at her.

"I have to be back in DC tomorrow morning," Jasper said. "James has a few things he wants me to do over the weekend."

Alice made a face. "Do you have to?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

Alice reached for his hand and Jasper slipped is hand into hers, standing up and giving Alice a quick kiss. "It's only a few days," he said softly.

Alice nodded and her and Jasper walked back inside where Lucy and Norah were playing with Sammy. "Who was that?" Norah asked, looking up at her mom and Jasper.

"It was your father," Jasper said. "I have to head back to DC for a few days."

"A few days?" Lucy said. "That's too long, Jasper," she pouted. "Last time you were only gone for a day and that was too long."

"Yes but now you've got Sammy to keep you company," Jasper said, bending down to pet the puppy who jumped at him eagerly.

"You promise you'll come back?" Lucy asked.

"There's nothing in the world that could stop me," Jasper answered and Lucy nodded and mumbled "okay".

Lucy was still pouting and Alice tugged lightly on her blonde hair. "Hey, don't you think we should enjoy our last day with Jasper until next week?" Alice asked. "Or are you going to be pouty all day?"

Lucy shook her head. "Can we go swimming?" she asked.

"Of course," Jasper answered, grinning at Lucy who finally grinned back.

* * *

That night Alice and Jasper lay curled up next to each other in Alice's bed. Jasper pressed a kiss to Alice's bare shoulder and Alice tightened her grip on him. "Norah asked me about us this morning," Jasper said softly.

"She did?" Alice asked, turning to look up at Jasper.

Jasper nodded. "She wanted to know if I was in love with you," Jasper said with a smile.

"She's always been too damn perceptive for her own good," Alice said, grinning back at Jasper. "What'd you tell her?"

"The truth," Jasper replied.

"How'd she take it?" Alice asked, worry flickering through her eyes briefly.

"Good," Jasper said. "She was kind of excited about it I think. She wanted to know what we were going to do now."

Alice nodded, her head moving against Jasper's bare chest. "I wish you didn't have to leave," Alice said softly.

"I know," Jasper said, kissing her again. "But it's only a few days."

Alice nodded again and buried her face in Jasper's chest, breathing in deeply. Jasper ran a hand through her short hair as a thought occurred to him. "Alice, remember last Christmas? At the party? Why did you kiss me?" Jasper asked softly.

Alice looked up, leaning her chin against Jasper's chest so she could see into his eyes. "I don't know," she answered.

Jasper laughed softly. "You don't know?" he repeated.

"I don't," Alice said, tracing her hand gently across the scars that lined Jasper's chest. "I was mad at James that night because he had missed this silly concert at Lucy's school. Lucy had this whole part where she was dressed like an angel and she sang a song all by herself and she was so excited and he promised her he would be there but of course he didn't show up."

Jasper stiffened slightly, angry with James for all the hurt he had ever caused Alice, Lucy, and Norah. "And so James and I had fought on the way to the party and of course he went chasing after some random girl the minute we got there and I don't know, I just had to get away from it all for a second," Alice said, her eyes clouding over slightly.

"Sometimes I get sick of pretending everything's perfect," she said softly and Jasper took her hand, lacing her fingers with his and kissing her knuckles. "And then suddenly you were there and you asked me what was wrong and for the first time I felt like someone was actually seeing me, you know?" Alice said. "And I just had this feeling that I had to kiss you."

Jasper grinned. "I'm that irresistible, huh?" he asked, squirming slightly when Alice poked him in the side.

"It was stupid and I was so embarrassed afterwards but all I could think about for weeks was you," Alice admitted. "And I kept your jacket and it smelt like you and I tried so hard to stop thinking about it all and then finally when I thought I had, you show up here."

Jasper laughed and Alice moved away from him. "You probably think I'm some kind of psycho stalker now or something," she said.

"Not at all," Jasper said, pulling her towards him again. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either," Jasper whispered, trailing kisses down her neck. "I begged James not to send me here because I knew my self control would be non-existent around you," Jasper continued, tracing his hand down Alice's body.

"Jasper, I, I have to tell you something," Alice told him, her voice soft and her eyes hesitant.

Jasper's hand stopped its path down her body and he studied Alice carefully. "What is it?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Alice bit her lip. "I've been thinking about leaving James for awhile," Alice said slowly. "Even before I met you. Before you, I think I was too scared to actually go through with it but now, everything's different."

Jasper nodded and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from Alice's forehead. "I was worried about what James would do if I left," Alice said. "I was worried he'd try to take the girls."

"So I've been paying attention more over the past few years," Alice continued. "I've always known James wasn't squeaky clean but now I've got proof."

"What kind of proof?" Jasper asked sharply, his body tensing as he realized Alice was about to tell him everything James wanted to know.

"Documents, emails, bank statements," Alice answered. "Whatever I could get my hands on. I don't know what it all means but I think it's enough that it could mean serious trouble for him," Alice said. "He's been taking bribes for years, paying off people to look the other way on things."

"I was going to use it as leverage if I ever left," Alice admitted. "So that he wouldn't be able to take the girls from me. But now…," Alice's voice trailed off.

"Where is this stuff?" Jasper asked, his body tense.

"Here," Alice told him. She slipped out of bed and opened the large wooden chest where Jasper knew she stored her art supplies. From the bottom, she pulled out a thick file folder. Carrying it carefully, Alice climbed back into bed and set it in Jasper's lap.

Jasper opened the file slowly. He should tell Alice this is what James wanted, this was why Jasper was here but he couldn't. For some reason, the words died in his throat. Jasper skimmed through the documents, knowing right away that it was enough to destroy James and his carefully constructed career.

"Keep it," Jasper told her firmly, handing the folder back to Alice. "Don't say a word about it. We'll use it," he told her, kissing her softly. Alice nodded and went to re-hide the file underneath her art supplies.

Alice curled up next to Jasper once again and traced her hand across his scars. "I want this all to be over, Jasper," Alice said softly.

"It will be," Jasper answered. "Soon," he added, pulling Alice's face close to hers so he could kiss her.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this mess?" Alice asked him, laughing a little but Jasper could hear the serious tone underneath.

"I've never been more sure of anything," Jasper said. Alice shivered and Jasper shifted so he was hovering over her. "You make me feel whole, Alice," Jasper whispered. "I never knew it could be like this," he muttered, kissing Alice's mouth.

Alice kissed him back and tangled her hands in Jasper's hair, arching her back and pushing her body against his. Jasper drew back enough to whisper, "I love you," against Alice's mouth as he pushed himself inside of her.

Alice swallowed the words that fell from Jasper's lips, her body melding with his until it was as if they were one being. They moved together and Jasper wondered how he had ever existed without Alice. He opened his eyes, looking down at Alice's body rising up to meet his and Jasper knew he was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks as always to luckyj525 who was extremely helpful with this particular chapter. Go read Tags and tell her how awesome she is.

Again, I'm sorry for the long wait between updates. Just FYI, I officially start a fairly intense grad school program this week so updates may be few and far between. I promise I'll post as often and as quickly as I can. Thanks for your patience:)

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer of course owns all things Twilight. Mat Kearney owns "All I Need", I'm just borrowing.

* * *

"_And if all we've got, is what no one can break,_

_I know I love you, if that's all we can take…"_

When Jasper arrived in DC the next day, he went straight to James's office. Laurent was sitting at James's desk, a mess of papers spread out in front of him and his feet propped up on the large oak desk. He jumped and looked up guiltily when he saw Jasper.

"Where's James?" Jasper asked, sinking into one of the chairs in front of the desk. He was anxious about being away from Alice and the girls already and all he wanted was to do whatever James needed and leave.

"He's gone," Laurent said. "Went to spend the weekend with his family."'

Jasper tensed and sat up straight. "His family?" he repeated. "Well, what the hell am I doing here then?"

"Paperwork," Laurent said, tossing a file folder at Jasper with a large grin on his face. "James thought you needed some time back here in the office to catch up without any, um, distractions," Laurent sneered.

"But who's with James and Alice and the girls?" Jasper asked.

"Felix went with James but James really wanted to have a family weekend," Laurent answered, turning back to his computer. "And there's nothing you can do about it," Laurent added. "You might as well just do what you're told so you can go running back to Alice after the weekend."

"Fuck," Jasper muttered under his breath, opening the folder to see the note from James detailing everything he wanted from Jasper.

"You know they're not really your family, right?" Laurent asked. "I don't know what you've been doing up there all summer but at the end of the day, she belongs to James."

Jasper shook his head and stood up. "Alice doesn't belong to anyone," he said.

"That's what you think," Laurent said with an eerie laugh as Jasper left the office.

Jasper went back to his apartment and was soon buried in the paperwork James had left for him. Jasper had never understood why but James was overly organized and he required everyone who worked for him to keep detailed notes and records of everything they did. Jasper wasn't sure why since if anyone ever got their hands on some of James's records, they'd be able to see pretty easily that he wasn't as straight-laced as he pretended to be. However, James was so confident that he never thought he'd get caught and so controlling that he wanted to know everything anyone who worked for him did.

Jasper was surprised when someone knocked on his door. He glanced up, staring at the door for a moment and wondering who would be visiting him, who even knew he was in DC. Jasper stepped over the mess he had created over the past few hours and went to open the door.

Maria stood in Jasper's doorway, smiling at him, her dark eyes regarding him eagerly. "Hi, Jasper," Maria purred.

"Maria," Jasper said. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Jasper asked in a rush, feeling slightly nervous about Maria being at his apartment.

Maria brushed past him and walked into the apartment. "I heard you might be in town this weekend so I figured I'd stop by and see if the rumor was true," Maria said, her eyes falling briefly on the stack of files Jasper was working on.

"I have to say, I'm very glad this particular rumor turned out to be accurate," Maria continued, turning towards Jasper and smiling at him. "I've missed you, Jasper," she said, stepping towards him.

Jasper stepped back. "I'm busy, Maria," he said. "I have a ton of stuff to get done for James."

Maria stepped towards him again and Jasper backed up, his back hitting the wall. "All work and no play, Jasper?" Maria said, running her hand down his chest. "That's no fun," she whispered, her mouth against his ear.

Jasper moved out of Maria's grasp. "I'm sorry, Maria," he said. "But you should really just go."

Maria frowned momentarily. "Come on, Jasper," she said. "We were good together, weren't we?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

"There was never a 'we', Maria," Jasper told her. "I can't do this with you any more."

Maria's eyes darkened in anger. "It's because of her, isn't it?" Maria asked. "Alice? You remember she's married, don't you Jasper? You can't have her."

"This isn't about Alice," Jasper said.

"Yes it is," Maria told him, stepping close again. "She doesn't love you, Jasper. You may think she does but she doesn't. How could she?"

Jasper paused, watching Maria carefully. "You're too dark for sunny little Alice," Maria whispered, running her hand across Jasper's face. "She doesn't really know you, does she?" Maria asked, her hand slipping under Jasper's shirt and touching his scars.

Jasper tensed and pushed Maria's hand away from him. "She knows everything," Jasper said softly. "Just go, Maria."

Maria sighed softly and turned away from Jasper. Jasper relaxed but then Maria turned back towards him and took his face between her hands, pulling him towards her and kissing him.

Jasper quickly pulled away, pushing Maria away from him once again. "Get out," Jasper said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

Fuming silently, Maria walked towards the door. "You can't win this, Jasper," Maria spat out. "James always gets what he wants," she said and then she stormed out the door.

For a moment, Jasper stared after her, wondering what exactly was going on. First Laurent and now Maria had hinted that maybe James knew about Jasper and Alice. And that made Jasper nervous, especially since James was with Alice and Jasper was not. Jasper picked up his cell phone and found Alice's number, her finger hesitating over the send button. He couldn't call her—what if James saw his number on Alice's phone? Or worse, what if James was the one to answer?

Sighing, Jasper flipped his phone shut. Maybe Alice would call him if she had a chance. He felt on-edge and not himself without her now. Maria's words repeated over and over in Jasper's mind but he tried to tell himself Maria was wrong, that Alice really did love him, even though he would never understand why.

Jasper glanced at the work he was supposed to be doing and groaned. He didn't want to think about it any more. Instead he climbed into his empty, cold bed, alone. Jasper lay there for a long time, staring at the ceiling and trying not to think about Alice.

Jealousy was beginning to creep into Jasper's mind though as he thought about James and Alice in bed together. Would they have sex? Jasper had never known James to be in bed with a beautiful woman and not have sex. Jasper hated the idea of James's hands on Alice's body; of him touching her in ways he himself had just touched her.

"Fuck," Jasper muttered as images of Alice and James filled his mind. He angrily punched his pillow, rolling over and squeezing his eyes shut as if that would help him forget about Alice and James. It wasn't fair that James could just waltz in whenever he wanted and mess up the world he and Alice had created. However, a voice in the back of Jasper's mind whispered to him that James _was_ her husband, which gave him the right to do just that. It was Jasper who was the outsider, the one who didn't belong.

Jasper rolled over again, kicking at the sheets before he fell into a restless sleep.

_Jasper was walking towards Alice at the lake, smiling and excited to see her again. She had her back to him and was dressed all in black which Jasper thought was odd but he reached out, grabbing Alice's hand and whispering her name. _

_She turned to face him and her face was wet with tears. "Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. _

_She pulled away from him and began to cry more. "You lied to us, Jasper," Alice said. _

"_What are you talking about?" Jasper asked. _

"_I'm staying with James, I love him," Alice said. _

"_What?" Jasper asked. "Alice, you don't love him," he said, reaching for her arm again. When he turned her around, it was Norah's face that stared back at him. _

"_Norah," Jasper said, confused. "Where's Alice?"_

"_She's gone," Norah said. "She's gone," she repeated and then Norah disappeared and Jasper was lying in a hospital bed, his body burnt and mangled._

_Rose was standing beside him. Her eyes, so much like his own, were sad as she leaned close to whisper, "She doesn't love you. She can't. No one does."_

"_Alice," Jasper croaked out. Rosalie disappeared then and suddenly Jasper was watching Alice smile and take James's hand. He kept yelling her name but she never turned towards the sound of his voice. Even when Jasper grabbed her arm, she just kept walking, hand in hand with James as if Jasper wasn't even there. _

Jasper woke up in a cold sweat, fighting with the sheets and yelling Alice's name. He sat up in his bed and glanced around the empty room, trying to take a deep breath. Jasper buried his face in his hands as the last memories of the dream slipped away. Since he had been with Alice, his nightmares had basically disappeared but this one was more chilling than any of the others from his past.

Japer got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt, hurrying back out to the living room and sitting down on the couch. He glanced out the window, at the twinkling city lights of DC and wished for the millionth time that he was back at the lake and not stuck here without Alice.

Jasper glanced down at the piles of paperwork he had left sitting on the table earlier and decided he might as well just keep going with it. He certainly wasn't going to be able to sleep at all after that dream. Sighing and running a hand through his blonde curls, Jasper picked up one of the files and continued with the work James had left for him, desperately hoping the feeling of dread caused by the nightmare would soon fade.

* * *

"Lucy, Norah, dinner's almost ready," Alice called up the stairs, pausing for a moment to listen for a response from the girls.

"We're coming, Mom," Norah called back and Alice heard giggling and then footsteps from upstairs as Lucy and Norah hurried down to the kitchen with Sammy following close behind them.

"Mama, is Jasper back yet?" Lucy asked, walking over to Alice and holding her arms out.

Alice picked Lucy up and the little girl wrapped her body around Alice's. "Lucy, baby, he just left this morning," Alice said, laughing a little. "He won't be back until Monday."

Lucy sighed dramatically. "I miss him, Mommy," she said.

"He's only been gone for a day, Luc," Alice said as they headed into the kitchen.

"I miss him too," Norah said, sliding into her chair at the table.

Alice grinned a little, oddly pleased that her daughters liked Jasper so much, and settled Lucy into the chair next to Norah. "I miss him too," Alice admitted, dropping a kiss on Norah's head.

"Well, he's not really that great is he?" A familiar male voice surprised them all from the hallway. "I mean, I certainly don't miss him when he's not in DC."

Alice tensed and turned to find James standing in the doorway, Felix lurking behind him. Sammy barked loudly and moved to stand in front of Alice.

"Where the hell did that come from?" James asked, looking down at the puppy as Lucy hurried over to pull Sammy to her.

"He was Lucy's birthday present," Alice answered shortly.

"You got her a dog and didn't check with me?" James asked, looking down at the puppy in Lucy's arms with disdain.

"Jasper gave him to me," Lucy said, sliding back into her chair with Sammy in her lap.

James raised an eyebrow. "Jasper?" he asked, his eyes traveling back to Alice.

"James, what are you doing here?" Alice asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I can't come visit my family for a weekend?" James asked, walking towards Alice to give her a kiss. "Would you rather it was Jasper?"

"Yes," Norah mumbled, frowning at the table.

James turned towards Norah and pulled her chair away from the table. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice low.

"I said yes," Norah said, straightening and looking her father in the eye. "Yes, I wish Jasper was here and not you."

James laughed but it was a dangerous sound. "I'm your father, Norah," he said. "You can't talk to me that way."

"You're not my father," Norah spat back. "I hate you."

James moved towards Norah again, his eyes angry as he reached out to grab her arm but Alice slipped between them. "James, don't," Alice said tersely. "Leave her alone."

James backed away and glanced at Alice. "We need to talk," he said softly.

"Can it wait?" Alice asked. "We were just about to eat."

James looked over at Norah and Lucy who were watching their parents carefully. Norah's arms were crossed and she was sending her father a hostile glare. Lucy looked slightly scared, her eyes bouncing between her parents and Norah as she clung to the puppy in her arms.

"Fine," James muttered and then he turned and nodded his head at Felix who followed him out of the kitchen.

"Why is he here?" Norah hissed, looking at her mother.

"I don't know, baby," Alice said in a slightly defeated tone. She kissed Norah's forehead and brushed her hair away from her face. "Please don't egg him on like that," Alice said.

"I'm sorry," Norah said softly.

"It's alright," Alice told her, trying to smile. "Let's eat, okay?" Alice asked.

The girls nodded and Alice finished setting food out on the table. They were quiet as they ate and both Lucy and Norah picked at their food. Finally, Lucy crawled into her mother's lap and leaned against Alice, her eyes sad.

"I miss Jasper, Mommy," Lucy whispered.

Alice sighed. "I know," she whispered back giving Lucy a quick kiss. She stood up with Lucy in her arms and Norah helped her clear up the table. James was on the deck on the phone and so Alice went upstairs with the girls. Alice helped them clean up Norah's room and then she gave them baths and got them ready for bed.

After Alice had read to the girls, she bent to pick Lucy up again to carry her to her room. "Mommy, can I sleep with Norah?" Lucy asked sleepily.

Alice glanced down at Norah. Norah nodded and moved over so Alice could tuck Lucy under the blankets in Norah's bed. Sammy jumped into the bed and curled up at Norah and Lucy's feet. Alice kissed both Lucy and Norah and whispered, "I love you."

Lucy had already fallen fast asleep again but Norah looked up at Alice. "I love you too, Mom," she said. Alice kissed her again and Norah took her hand for a moment, touching Alice's empty ring finger.

Alice groaned to herself, the image of her ring sitting on her bedside table rushing back to her. "Good night, baby," Alice said, running her hand through Norah's hair and pulling the blankets around both girls before she hurried from the room.

Alice went to her own bedroom and reached for her ring on the bedside table. "Shit," she muttered when she saw it wasn't there. Biting her lip, Alice bent down, looking around the floor to see if it had fallen off the table. Alice's cheeks flushed when she thought about the last time she had been in this bed with Jasper. The ring could have easily fallen off the nightstand.

Alice dropped to her knees and glanced under the bed, breathing a sigh of relief when her eyes fell on the ring sitting in the dust under the bed. Alice grabbed it and jammed it on her finger. She hoped James hadn't noticed its absence earlier.

As Alice headed back downstairs, she felt nervous and fidgety. She didn't want to face James. Even though she knew James had been unfaithful so many times throughout their marriage, Alice still couldn't help but feel guilty for cheating on her husband, for breaking what she once thought was one of the most important vows she would ever make.

James was in the living room and he looked up when Alice came down the stairs. He smiled at her and Alice tried to smile back but she knew it looked forced. With a nod in Felix's direction, the bodyguard disappeared and James motioned to the spot next to him on the couch.

Alice sat down next to James, being careful not to sit too closely to him. "What are you really doing here, James?" Alice asked him, her body tense and on edge as he leaned towards her.

James reached out and traced the lines of Alice's face. Alice tensed under his touch and pulled away. "I've missed you, Alice," James said softly, moving closer to her and pressing a kiss to her lips.

His hand wandered down the front of Alice's shirt, fingering the buttons on her top while the other hand slid up and under her skirt, skimming across the inside of her thigh. Alice thought of Jasper and how everything about James's touch felt wrong. Alice grabbed his hand and moved it from under her skirt, standing up in front of him. James sighed and his eyes clouded over. "We have to talk, Alice," he said, watching her carefully.

"About what?" Alice asked, keeping her voice steady and even, her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"Jasper," James said. Alice kept steady eye contact with James and nodded, waiting for him to continue even though her heart was beating wildly in her chest. "Alice, he hasn't been completely honest with you," James continued. "Or with me for that matter."

James sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Alice," James said. "Especially because I know how close you and the girls have become with Jasper this summer."

"Where is this going, James?" Alice asked, feeling nervous again but for a very different reason.

"Well, when I sent Jasper here for the summer, I was concerned about you and the girls," James said. "And Jasper is my best guy and I wanted you to be safe."

Alice bit her lip and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "But Alice, Jasper's been using you to get to me," James said softly. He reached for Alice's hand, tugging her back down until she was sitting next to him once again. "He's working for someone else, Mike Newton, who's running against me this year. Newton was hoping you'd have information about me that he could get to through Jasper."

For a second Alice looked confused. This couldn't be true, could it? Jasper wouldn't lie to her like that, wouldn't use her. Alice had heard of Mike Newton before and his quest to steal James's Senate seat. But Alice had always thought Mike Newton was a somewhat spineless, bumbling kind of man—not someone who would be the mastermind of a blackmail plot to expose James.

"I know, it's a lot to think about," James said squeezing Alice's hand. "And I don't blame you because I know Jasper can be charming and sweet and it's partially my fault because I haven't been around as much as I should have been. He played us both, sweetheart."

"How do you know this?" Alice asked, still not wanting to believe that Jasper—her sweet, wonderful Jasper would betray her like this.

"I have a lot of friends in a lot of places, Alice. DC is really not that big of a city," James said, reaching out to run his hand across her cheek. James reached into his bag and pulled out a folder, handing it to Alice. "It's all in here," he said.

Alice cautiously opened the folder, her eyes taking in the stacks of emails back and forth between Jasper and Mike Newton, emails that mentioned both James and Alice by name, emails that detailed Mike's plans to use Alice to get to James. It was a plan that Jasper clearly played a pivotal role in.

"I'm sorry but I have to know, what did you tell him? Is there anything he can use against me?" James asked, watching Alice carefully.

Alice pulled away from James, shoving the folder back at him. This couldn't be happening. Her mind flashed to the copies and files she had tucked safely away upstairs. The files she had shown to Jasper. Alice eyed James, her mind reeling with everything he had just told her. A part of her didn't believe a word James was saying but another part was telling her that it had all been too good to be true, that Jasper was just like everyone else and Alice shouldn't be surprised that he had used her.

"Alice, sweetheart, I won't be upset with you," James said. He took Alice's hand again. "Tell me what you've got, please," James pleaded. "You can tell me."

Alice shook her head. She wasn't telling James anything. "I, he," Alice started. "I didn't tell him anything. I didn't have anything to tell," Alice said quickly. "He asked a few times but I don't know anything that goes on with you in Washington anyway," Alice said, lying smoothly.

James nodded. "You're sure?" he pressed. "There's nothing you could have told him?"

Alice nodded. "I'm sure," she said.

"Alice, I'm so sorry about this," James said. "I didn't mean to drag you into my mess. Jasper managed to fool us all though, I'm afraid. No wonder him and Maria make such a good match," James added, almost off-handedly.

"Maria?" Alice asked, her head snapping up at the name.

"Yes, her and Jasper have been together for quite awhile," James said with a shrug, shuffling the papers around and handing Alice a stack of pictures that showed Jasper and Maria hand in hand, kissing outside an apartment building. "They've been a couple ever since Maria and her husband got divorced. Jasper was actually looking forward to seeing her this weekend back in DC from what I hear," James said. "I bet she's with him right now."

Alice put a hand to her chest, as if she could literally feel her heart shatter. It was one thing for Jasper to use her to get to James but for him to spend all that time telling Alice he loved her only to go back to Maria? That was too much for Alice to handle.

"Alice, sweetheart, are you okay?" James asked, pulling Alice to him.

"I'm fine," Alice muttered, her voice hollow. "I'm fine," she repeated, shoving the pictures back at James and brushing past him to hurry up the stairs, feeling as if she was going to be sick. She walked quickly down the hallway to her bedroom and nearly collided with Felix who was coming out the open door of Alice's room.

"What are you doing?" Alice snapped.

"Nothing, ma'am," Felix said quickly. "Just checking to make sure everything is secure."

Alice eyed Felix cautiously and then pushed past him, slamming the door shut behind her and hurrying over to the chest where her art supplies were safely stored. She opened it and dug through, breathing a sigh of relief when her eyes landed on the files still tucked inside.

Alice pulled them out, wondering briefly why Jasper hadn't taken them with him, or if he had just made copies in case she checked. It didn't matter—he had what he had been after all summer now. Alice's head throbbed as she tried to piece together everything James had just told her. As she thought back on the summer, she realized Jasper had done everything perfectly. She had poured her heart out to him and he had convinced her he was nothing like James, that she could trust him.

She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to fall for him, to believe that he was different, that they could have a future together. Alice bit her lip and choked back a sob. Alice knew she was in this alone now, that she really always had been. She certainly wasn't staying with James though, even if she had to leave without Jasper.

Alice hurried to the door and opened it, listening for a moment until she heard James and Felix, talking softly downstairs. Alice crept silently through the hallway until she got to Lucy's empty room. She ducked inside and hurried over to the window seat, opening it up and tucking the folder behind one of the boards along the back that Alice knew was loose.

Alice walked silently back to her own room and curled up on the bed. She had washed the sheets that morning so all trace of Jasper was gone and Alice wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. She closed her eyes and felt the tears slip silently down her cheeks. Jasper—her Jasper, the man she had trusted and fallen so in love with—had betrayed her, had lied to her the entire summer, even as they had lay together in this very bed, whispering secrets to each other.

Alice rolled over, pulling the sheets around her small body and for the first time in a long time, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It was late morning when Jasper got back to the lake house two days after he had said goodbye to Alice and the girls. He had spent the weekend finishing every bit of reporting and paperwork James wanted, making sure it was perfect before he left to come back to the house. He knew he was just missing James, who had left early that morning to head back to DC. Jasper was whistling as he stepped out of the car, excited to be back with Alice, Lucy, and Norah. Grinning, Jasper hurried to the porch where Norah was sitting.

"Hey, Norah," Jasper said, smiling at the little girl.

Norah looked up at Jasper and her eyes were dark. The glare she gave him was far worse than any she had given him when he first came to live with them. "Norah, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"You lied," Norah said, her voice low. "You're just as bad as him."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, confusion filling his face.

The door banged open and Alice walked out. James had offered to fire Jasper immediately and to make sure he didn't come back to the house but Alice had wanted to see him for herself, she wanted the strange satisfaction of throwing him out.

Jasper smiled and moved towards Alice, stopping when he caught sight of her face. Alice's eyes were red-rimmed as if she had been crying and there was something cold, something hard about her expression.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, growing nervous. "What's going on?"

"Norah, go inside," Alice said softly.

"Mom," Norah started to say.

"Norah, go inside," Alice repeated, crossing her arms and looking over at Norah. Norah sighed and turned to go inside, the door banging shut behind her and making Jasper jump slightly.

"Alice," Jasper said, a feeling of dread growing inside of him.

Alice stepped towards him and she took a deep breath. "I think you should leave, Jasper," she said. "Just go."

"Alice, what? Why?" Jasper said, moving towards her again and reaching for her arm, slightly stunned when Alice jerked away from him.

"You lied to us, Jasper," Alice said, repeating Norah's words and to Jasper's horror, her eyes began to fill with tears. "You've been spying on us all this time? Trying to figure out what I had on James that you and Mike Newton could use?"

Alice took a step back. "Did he tell you to fuck me too?" Alice spat and the word sounded so foreign falling from Alice's lips. "Was that all part of your plan?"

"Alice, no, of course not," Jasper said. "Where is this coming from? I'm not working for Mike Newton. I don't even know Mike Newton. Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter," Alice said. "I saw all the emails, the phone records, all your plans with Mike Newton. There was never any concern for our safety," Alice said the word with disdain. "Everything that I told you, everything I confided in you, you turned around and told someone else. You used me." Alice took a deep shaky breath. "I trusted you, Jasper," Alice said, her voice rising in anger.

"Alice, listen to me," Jasper said. "Please, you have to understand. That's not what happened."

"Stop lying to me, Jasper," Alice said angrily. "Are you really going to tell me you weren't sent here to find out what I have on my husband?"

"No, Alice, I," Jasper stumbled over his words. "James sent me here to find out what you had on him. He's the one who wanted to know, no one else. I'm not working for anyone else. I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never spoken to Mike Newton." Usually Jasper was calm, composed, even under pressure but he felt slightly out of control as he tried desperately to explain everything to Alice all while trying to piece together what exactly James must have told her.

"It was all James," Jasper continued. "But Alice, I swear I didn't want to be any part of it. I didn't know it was going to turn out like this."

Alice paused for a moment. She wanted to believe Jasper but she didn't know what to believe any more. "It doesn't matter if it was James or someone else, Jasper," Alice finally said. "All that matters is that you've been lying to me all summer. You need to leave."

Alice turned away and walked towards the house. "Alice," Jasper said, reaching out for her again. "I love you, Alice."

Alice whirled around and slapped Jasper hard across the face. "Don't say that," Alice hissed. "None of it was true," Alice said. "I know about you and Maria," Alice said.

"Maria?" Jasper asked, his confusion growing. "I told you that was nothing Alice, not any more."

"So you weren't with her this weekend?" Alice asked.

Jasper felt like screaming. "She came to see me," Jasper said, telling Alice the truth. "I had no clue she would be there. Nothing happened, Alice," Jasper said. "Don't you see, this is all what James wants you to believe. He knows about us and he's trying to ruin it," Jasper pleaded with Alice.

"Just go, Jasper," Alice said, turning away again and walking inside. Jasper suddenly felt as if his entire world was crashing down around him. He wanted to go after her but he knew it was futile. He had never deserved Alice anyway. Sighing, Jasper turned to go back to his car.

"Jasper!" a voice called out and Jasper turned to see Lucy running towards him. She was crying and she skidded to a stop in front of Jasper. "You can't leave, Jasper," Lucy said, her face streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Jasper said. "It's better this way."

Lucy wiped at her eyes. "You didn't lie did you, Jasper?" Lucy asked. "I told them you wouldn't but they don't believe me." Lucy grabbed Jasper's hand and tugged on it, trying to get him to walk towards the house. "Come on Jasper, come tell them."

"Lucy," Jasper said softly, untangling his hand from hers. "I'm sorry."

"Lucy," Alice called and Lucy walked back towards her mother, sobbing. She glanced back at Jasper once and Jasper saw the familiar look of disappointment in her eyes. Struggling not to cry himself, Jasper got into his car and drove away from everything that had ever mattered, knowing that once again he had managed to ruin everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for luckyj525 for pre-reading and being generally awesome.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer, as always, owns everything Twilight. Mat Kearney owns "All I Need." Go listen to it on my profile page.

* * *

"_The tears are coming down, they're mixing with the rain,_

_I know I love you, if that's all we can take…"_

Jasper was hardly aware of the drive back to DC. He parked his car outside of James's office and went inside, feeling numb. He brushed past the few guys milling around just outside the office door and burst in.

James looked up and smiled when Jasper walked in. "Welcome back, Jasper," James said. "That was fast."

"What the hell did you tell her?" Jasper demanded.

James leaned towards Jasper. "Did you think I wouldn't find out you were fucking my wife, Jasper?" James asked. "Did you really think you could steal my life from me?"

"Your life?" Jasper shouted. "You don't even care about Alice or your daughters," Jasper said. "You have no idea what you have."

"You lied to her," Jasper said, his anger growing. "You made her hate me."

"Jasper," James said with a sigh. "I simply told Alice that I was concerned about your motives. She drew her own conclusions from that."

"Her own conclusions?" Jasper spat. "Her own conclusions based on whatever bullshit you showed her!" Jasper yelled.

James laughed. "Oh right," he said with a shrug. "That part was easy." James tossed a folder at Jasper and the falsified documents spilled out around Jasper's feet, along with the pictures of him and Maria. Pictures from nearly a year ago.

"It didn't take much convincing on my part," James said. "I think Alice has always known you couldn't be trusted. That you're nothing more than a fuck up."

Jasper kicked the pictures and papers away from him. He couldn't really blame Alice for so easily believing James's lies. James was right; he was nothing more than a fuck up. But still, it hurt Jasper more than he thought possible to think of Alice in pain over his actions.

"You've never cared about her, have you?" Jasper asked. "She was always just some silly little pawn in your game. You have no fucking clue how amazing she is."

"You're fired, Jasper," James said evenly. "You can leave now."

Jasper turned away from the desk and started to leave the office but then he turned back, grabbing James's shirt and pulling him up from his chair and punching him hard across the nose. "You son of a bitch," Jasper sputtered, shaking his hand as he released James.

James looked surprised for only a moment. "Get out," he said, wiping at his face as Felix hurried over.

Jasper didn't move and James nodded at Felix. Felix grabbed Jasper's arm roughly and yanked him from the office. Jasper could do nothing but let Felix pull him out to the hallway where he pushed him towards the elevator.

With one last glare in Felix's direction, Jasper left the office building for the last time. For a long time, Jasper drove aimlessly around the city, feeling more lost than he ever had before. He called Alice on his cell phone but she didn't answer. Finally, he ended up back at his apartment. He climbed the stairs and let himself inside the small, cold space. Jasper grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his cupboard, one of the only things actually in there, and collapsed in his bed, drinking until he passed out.

* * *

Jasper wasn't even sure where he was when a loud pounding woke him up. He sat up with a start, thinking maybe it had all been a bad dream and he was still with Alice but of course he wasn't. He was lying, still fully clothed, on the bed in his apartment in DC, alone. The pounding continued and Jasper realized it was someone knocking on his door.

Jasper stumbled out of bed and hurried to the door, flinging it open with the vain hope it was Alice.

The man that stood in front of Jasper was not Alice though. He looked Jasper up and down and shook his head. "You look like shit," he said.

"Laurent," Jasper said, rubbing his forehead. "What the fuck do you want?"

Laurent sighed. "He's going to do something," Laurent said. "I don't know what but if I was you I wouldn't let Alice and those girls stay in that house tonight."

Jasper straightened and looked at Laurent carefully. "What do you mean?" he asked, struggling to comprehend what Laurent was telling him despite the throbbing pain in his head.

"He knows Alice has something on him," Laurent said. "When he sold you out, he told Alice to give him everything she had but she must not have listened because he's worried she's going to ruin him. And you know James, he won't let anything destroy his image."

"Look, Jasper, we're not friends, I know that," Laurent continued as Jasper's mind began to race. "But I'm sick of James and his games and well, they're kids. I won't be involved in something that's going to hurt some little kids."

"Hurt them?" Jasper said, looking up sharply at that word. "What's he going to do? He's going to hurt them?"

"I told you, I don't know," Laurent said impatiently. "Just, warn them or something. You figure it out."

Jasper nodded. "I have to go up there," he muttered. He looked wildly around the apartment, trying to find his keys. "I won't let him hurt them."

"Jasper," Laurent said, grabbing his arm. "You reek of whiskey. Take a shower and sober up before you go running off to save anyone. You can't drive right now anyway. You've got some time, whatever he's got planned isn't happening until tonight. If you go now, he'll know."

"Right, you're right," Jasper said, taking a deep breath and trying to think clearly about what he needed to do. "Thanks Laurent," he added.

Laurent nodded and left. Jasper quickly showered and drank glass after glass of water, already feeling sobered up from Laurent's rather cryptic warning, before he got into his car and started the familiar drive to Alice and the girls.

* * *

It was late when Jasper got to the house and the moon shone brightly as Jasper walked towards the porch. The house was locked of course but Jasper knew where the spare key was and he let himself inside. Jasper walked quietly upstairs and into Alice's bedroom.

Alice was asleep, curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow tightly to her body. For a moment, Jasper watched her sleep; hating himself for all the pain he had caused her.

"Alice," Jasper said softly, running his hand across Alice's cheek. "Alice, wake up."

Alice stirred under his touch and her eyes fluttered open. They narrowed when she saw Jasper and she jerked away from him. "What the hell are you doing here, Jasper?" Alice said angrily.

"Alice, listen, you can't stay here tonight," Jasper said. "You have to leave."

"I'm going to call the police," Alice said, pulling the sheets around her. "You can't just break into people's houses."

"Alice," Jasper said, his voice rising in urgency. "You have to listen to me, okay? I know you're angry with me and you hate me and you have every right to. Because I did lie about what I was doing here but I lied about nothing else."

"Look at me, Alice," Jasper said and she reluctantly met his gaze. "Everything else that happened this summer, everything else I ever said to you was completely true. I love you, Alice," Jasper said. "And you can't stay here tonight because I won't let him hurt you and I will drag you out of here if I have to."

Alice sighed. "What are you talking about Jasper?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Everything that James showed you the other day wasn't true," Jasper said. "He made up all of those documents. If I was really working for someone else, why would I write detailed plans in emails, Alice?" Jasper asked. "And you know as well as I do that Mike Newton couldn't pull off some big scheme to blackmail James."

"And the pictures he showed you are from a year ago," Jasper explained. "From when I was actually with Maria."

Alice said nothing so Jasper continued. "Did you give him the files you have?" Jasper asked.

Alice seemed wary for a moment and then she shook her head. "No, they're still here," she said.

"He knows you have them," Jasper explained. "And he wanted me to get them for him and stop you from ruining him. That's why James sent me here at the beginning of the summer. I should have told you that's what he wanted but I didn't. I'm still trying to figure out why I didn't tell you."

"But now, I have no idea what he's going to do but he's got something planned and you can't stay here," Jasper continued frantically. "You can't," he repeated. "You have to trust me Alice."

With each moment that Alice remained silent, Jasper felt his fear grow. He could see her struggling to decide what to do and she eyed him carefully. Just when he was ready to grab Alice and throw her over his shoulder, she nodded.

Jasper breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Okay, I'm going to get Lucy and you get Norah," Jasper said. "Grab only what you and the girls will need. And bring those documents with, okay?"

Alice nodded again and Jasper hurried to Lucy's room. He gently shook the little girl's shoulder to wake her up. Sammy was curled up next to her in the bed and Lucy frowned slightly. "Mommy?" she muttered.

"Lucy, it's me," Jasper whispered.

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jasper. "Jasper, you're back," she said.

"Yes and we have to go," Jasper said. "Can you carry Sammy?"

"Where are we going?" Lucy said, yawning as she pulled Sammy towards her.

"I don't know yet," Jasper muttered. "We have to leave quickly though so you need to pack just a few things, okay?"

Lucy nodded and Jasper found her backpack in her closet and handed it to her. They put a few items of clothing in the backpack and a doll Lucy insisted she needed and then Jasper scooped her and Sammy back into his arms and walked to the hallway.

Alice and Norah were standing there and Norah looked up, her eyes narrowing when she saw Jasper. "What's he doing here?" Norah asked, turning to her mother.

"Norah, please," Alice said, her voice sounding defeated. "Where are we going?" Alice asked, looking up at Jasper.

"I don't know yet," Jasper said again. "We have to get out of here though," he said, watching as Alice slipped into Lucy's room and pulled the files from Lucy's window seat, tucking them safely into her bag.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Norah said, crossing her arms defiantly.

Alice sighed and Jasper looked carefully at the little girl. Then he handed Lucy to Alice and scooped Norah up. "You can hate me for this later but right now, we need to go," Jasper told her, hurrying out to his car with Norah struggling against him.

They loaded Lucy and Norah in the backseat with Sammy, Norah glaring and fighting the whole way and Jasper tossed their things in the trunk before driving away from the house quickly.

"We're going to Seattle," Jasper said as they pulled out of town.

"Seattle?" Alice asked. "Jasper," she said shaking her head.

"We don't have any other options, Alice," Jasper said. "We can't fly out of DC though, we'll go to Raleigh," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else as they got on the interstate and Jasper headed in the direction of North Carolina.

"Jasper, why don't you tell me what the hell is going on here?" Alice asked sharply.

Jasper glanced in the rearview mirror where Lucy and Norah were watching them closely, Lucy with wide, frightened eyes and Norah with an angry expression, the little puppy curled up between them fast asleep.

"I don't know, okay?" Jasper said. "I just know he's pissed and I don't know what he's going to do but I wouldn't put anything past him," Jasper said.

Alice crossed her arms and looked out the window as the dark road raced by. "Is someone going to hurt us Jasper?" Lucy asked softly.

Jasper glanced in the mirror again. "No one is going to hurt you Lucy, I promise," Jasper said and Lucy nodded.

Norah muttered something under her breath and leaned her forehead against the window, sighing softly.

Jasper drove quickly and it was early morning when they reached the airport. He parked his car, knowing they wouldn't be back for it and picked Lucy up from the backseat.

Norah held Alice's hand as they walked into the airport and Jasper bought tickets for the next flight to Seattle. They bought a small kennel for Sammy and Lucy cried when they had to part with the dog, even as Jasper promised her Sammy would be waiting for them in Seattle.

Jasper, Alice and the girls settled into the uncomfortable chairs at the gate to wait for the plane. Lucy was sitting with Jasper and she glanced up to the TV that was placed above their seats.

"Mama, that's our house," Lucy said suddenly, pointing to the TV.

"What?" Alice asked, looking up sharply. The sound was off but they could see what was clearly the lake house in flames on the screen. "Oh god," Alice muttered.

"What's going on?" Norah asked, looking over at Jasper.

Jasper had an angry expression on his face and he handed Lucy to Alice. "Don't move," he said, standing up and walking towards a quiet corner with his cell phone.

Jasper dialed the number for home, a number he hadn't called in so long and waited, praying that his uncle would be up already even though it was early.

After a few rings, the familiar gentle voice of Carlisle Cullen said, "Hello?"

"Carlisle," Jasper said. "It's me. Jasper."

"Jasper," Carlisle said, his voice sounding surprised. "How are you son?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Jasper said. "Listen, can you please turn on the news or something?"

"Um, sure," Carlisle said and Jasper heard him moving around and then the soft murmur of the TV came on in the background.

"I need you to find the story about Senator Brandon's summer home," Jasper said. 'Tell me what they're saying."

"Senator Brandon?" Carlisle asked. "The senator you work for?"

"Yes," Jasper answered. "What does it say?" he said anxiously.

"Um, there was a fire at his summer home early this morning," Carlisle said. "The entire house was destroyed before the fire department even got there. Senator Brandon was in DC at the time but they're saying his wife and children were staying at the house," Carlisle reported. "They don't know for sure if they were there last night. How awful," Carlisle muttered.

"What are they saying caused it?" Jasper asked.

"Um, it sounds like they're still investigating but they think a gas leak," Carlisle said. "Jasper, weren't you staying there for part of the summer?" Carlisle asked. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

Jasper sighed. "I'm fine," he said. "And so are Alice and the girls," Jasper said. "They're with me." Jasper paused for a moment and when Carlisle said nothing, Jasper continued. "We're on our way to Seattle," Jasper said. "We'll be there this afternoon."

"All of you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Jasper said. "I'll explain everything when we get there, I promise," Jasper said. "I just, I don't know where else to go."

"Well of course you should come home," Carlisle said. "We'll be there to pick you up, just tell me when."

Jasper rattled off the flight information for Carlisle, saying a quick prayer that he had ended up with such an understanding father figure, and they said goodbye and Jasper hung up the phone, hurrying back to Alice and the girls.

Alice looked up at him with tired eyes. "You knew," she said softly, looking over at the TV screen briefly.

"I didn't know what," Jasper said, sinking into a chair. "Laurent tipped me off."

Alice looked suddenly drained as the realization of what could have happened, of what was meant to happen the night before hit her. She looked up at Jasper with tear filled eyes. "Jasper, I," she started.

Jasper shook his head. "It's okay," he said softly. "It's going to be okay." Alice nodded and wiped at her eyes as Jasper reached for her hand.

Jasper stood up as they called their flight for boarding and picked Lucy up. They followed behind Alice and Norah as they boarded the plane. Lucy gripped his hand and whispered, "Can I sit with you Jasper?"

Jasper nodded and he helped Lucy into the seat next to the window before sinking into the aisle seat. Alice and Norah sat across the aisle from them and Jasper glanced down at Lucy who curled up on the seat and leaned against him, instantly asleep.

Jasper gently ran his hand through her hair and bent down to kiss her forehead before glancing over at Alice, who was staring at him. Norah had curled up next to her and had fallen asleep as well and Jasper was sure he had never seen Alice look so exhausted.

Japer reached for her hand across the aisle and took it briefly, squeezing it gently in his once again. "It's okay, you can sleep," Jasper said softly.

Alice nodded and for a moment her hand remained still in his and then she squeezed back, ever so slightly before pulling away and leaning back in her seat, falling quickly asleep.

* * *

_Jasper was running, desperately trying to get to Alice who only seemed to get further and further away from him even though Jasper kept running faster and faster. He could hear Alice calling his name and Lucy and Norah crying and Jasper knew he had to save them. _

_Suddenly James was there, standing in his path and every way Jasper turned to dodge him, James seemed to anticipate and he stopped Jasper every time, keeping him from Alice and the girls. "You can't save them," James hissed. "You'll fail at this too."_

As the pilot announced they were preparing for landing, Jasper was jolted awake by a gentle touch on his shoulder and his whispered name.

He opened his eyes, glancing around wildly until he saw Alice staring at him from across the aisle. "You were dreaming," Alice said softly as Jasper took a shaky breath.

Jasper nodded and shook his head, trying to clear the dream away. Norah and Lucy were both still asleep and Jasper straightened his chair, trying not to look at Alice.

"Jasper," Alice said softly, forcing him to meet her gaze. "You don't get to blame yourself for this too," Alice said.

Jasper shivered slightly, surprised that she knew him so well. He didn't know how to answer her but he was saved from having to say anything by Lucy's small voice.

"Are we there?" Lucy mumbled, opening her eyes and rubbing them tiredly.

"Almost," Jasper told her as the plane hit the ground. Alice woke Norah up and Jasper carried Lucy off the plane.

"Do we get to see Sammy now?" Lucy asked, hugging Jasper tightly around the neck.

"Yes," Jasper said. "We'll go get him right now." They had no other luggage so they picked up the small kennel with Sammy inside, who whined eagerly when he saw Lucy.

"I think he missed me, Jasper," Lucy said, smiling up at Jasper.

"I'm sure he did," Jasper replied, taking the little girl's hand and leading them across the airport.

Jasper scanned the arrivals area, looking for his aunt and uncle and feeling suddenly nervous about seeing them again after so much time away. "Jasper!" someone called and Jasper turned to see Esme and Carlisle hurrying towards him.

Esme hugged him tightly and then pulled back to look him over once. "Jasper," she said again, as if she wasn't really sure it was him and then she hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're home," she whispered against his shirt, finally pulling back and wiping at her eyes.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, nodding and hugging Jasper as well. "It's good to see you son," he said, offering Jasper a smile.

"You too," he said softly. "Both of you," he added looking over at Esme.

Jasper glanced behind him at where Alice, Lucy, and Norah waited and he smiled. "Esme, Carlisle, this is Alice," he said, pulling Alice forward. "And these are her daughters, Norah and Lucy."

Esme smiled her kind smile and hugged Alice. "It's so nice to meet you dear," she said.

"And you two well, you're possibly the sweetest girls I've ever seen," Esme said, bending down to smile at Lucy and Norah.

Both girls smiled back shyly and Lucy moved closer to Jasper, leaning against him a little. "Oh please," Jasper said. "We know you're not shy," he teased and Lucy giggled.

"Who's this?" Carlisle asked, bending down to peer into the kennel that still held Sammy.

"That's Sammy," Lucy said excitedly. "He's my puppy. Jasper gave him to me for my birthday," Lucy beamed.

"He did?" Carlisle said, glancing up at Jasper. "Well he looks like a good puppy," Carlisle said and Lucy nodded, grinning.

"Come on, let's get you home," Esme said, ushering them towards the door. "You must be exhausted."

Carlisle reached for the small bag Alice was carrying and she smiled gratefully. Carlisle picked up the kennel in his other hand and Lucy reached for Jasper. Jasper picked her up and she wrapped her tiny body around him, clinging to his neck tightly. Jasper didn't miss the look that passed between Carlisle and Esme and he knew they'd be grilling him for details once they got home.

They piled into Carlisle's car and drove the route home quickly and quietly. Esme led them into the house and turned around as Carlisle let Sammy out of the kennel, the puppy instantly running towards Lucy.

"I'm sure you could all use hot showers and warm beds," Esme said. "We'll get you all settled in upstairs."

"Thank-you," Alice said. "For everything."

Esme waved her off and Sammy began barking. "Lucy, honey, I think he needs to go outside," Alice suggested.

Lucy nodded and Carlisle reached for her hand. "I'll show you where the backyard is," he said. "We can take him out there."

Lucy looked at Carlisle somewhat cautiously and then slipped her hand into his, following him through the house and towards the back door.

Esme led Alice, Norah, and Jasper upstairs and Jasper watched as Alice's eyes took in his childhood home, sweeping past the pictures of him, Rosalie, and Edward as children that lined the wall.

Esme nodded towards a room right in front of the staircase. "This was Rose's room," she explained. "Norah, we can put you and your sister in here if you want."

Norah nodded and set her bag down as Jasper dropped Lucy's next to it. "And Alice dear, Edward's old room is just right here," she said, pushing open a door. "It's all yours."

"Thank-you," Alice said again, setting her bag down inside the door.

"Jasper, you can find your room, can't you?" Esme said with a smile and Jasper nodded, setting his own small bag down in his childhood room. He tried not to look around it too much, instead walking hurriedly back to the hallway.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked. "I can get you all something to eat if you'd like?"

"Oh, you don't have to go out of your way," Alice said shaking her head.

Jasper grinned. "Alice, Esme loves to feed people," he said. "She'll be more put out if you don't let her."

Alice laughed softly and Esme smiled. "He's right you know," she said. "Come downstairs," she said, leading them to the kitchen where Carlisle and Lucy appeared with Sammy moments later.

Lucy was laughing over something Carlisle had said and she grinned at Jasper when they walked into the kitchen. "Perfect timing," Esme said. "We were just about to eat something."

"Why am I not surprised?" Carlisle asked with a grin as Esme playfully hit his shoulder.

Esme soon had more food than they could ever eat warmed up and she refused Alice's offers of help, telling her to go sit and relax. Esme kept up a steady stream of meaningless conversation for which Jasper was grateful because it meant they could, for the moment, ignore the pressing questions that had to be answered.

By the time they finished eating, Lucy was nearly asleep at the table. "Poor thing," Esme said, reaching out to stroke her hair. "We should let you get some sleep."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not tired," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"Sure you're not," Jasper said, picking her up. "Come on."

Lucy glanced down at Sammy who was curled up on the floor. "Wait, Jasper," she said, pointing to the puppy.

"Lucy, he's fine here," Alice said, standing up with Norah. "I'm sure Esme doesn't want a dog in her bed."

Lucy's eyes looked sad but she nodded. "Oh, the puppy can sleep with her," Esme said. "It's not a problem."

"You don't have to do that," Alice said.

"Between Jasper and Edward, I stopped caring a long time ago what happened around the house," Esme said.

"Thank-you," Lucy said, calling to Sammy who followed them upstairs.

Jasper let Alice put Norah and Lucy to bed and went to his own room, laying down on the bed and closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Alice was standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Jasper asked softly.

"I don't think I can," Alice answered.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "I suppose I should go down and face all their questions," he said, rubbing his hand over his face.

Alice nodded and walked towards him, lying down on the bed next to Jasper. They lay there, not touching for a long moment until Alice turned towards him, her small body curling against his, and began to cry. Jasper put his arms around her and his heart broke a little when she tensed slightly under his touch but then she relaxed against him, sobbing into his shirt.

Jasper held her tightly against him, stroking her back gently and kissing her hair. He held her until he felt her shaking stop, until her tears slowed. She tilted her face towards him and wiped at her eyes. "Can I sleep here?" she asked softly.

Jasper nodded and he pulled back the blankets, settling Alice in his bed, holding her until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. For a few minutes, Jasper watched her sleeping, tracing the familiar lines of the face he loved. He wondered vaguely how they had ended up here and if he'd ever be able to make things right again. He pressed a gentle kiss to Alice's forehead and then slid silently from the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **If you aren't reading Tags by luckyj525, why not? Go do it. Also, one of my favorite J/A fics of all time, Leather or Lace by MDealsWithIt wrapped up last week so you should all go read that as well. MDealsWithIt also started a posting a new story, The Nation's First Daughter and it's a fabulous little fic. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile... apparently when you go to grad school, they want you to write about important things like the decline of Social Security and parenting interventions, not Jasper/Alice fanfiction... As always, thanks to luckyj525 for pre-reading. She pretty much rocks.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related things... Mat Kearney owns "All I Need". Go listen on my profile page.

* * *

_"A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground_

_We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down…"_

Jasper stopped outside of Rosalie's old room, pushing the door open silently and looking in on Norah and Lucy, curled up together and fast asleep with Sammy between them. Jasper shut the door again and headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme sat around the table.

"Did they get settled in alright?" Esme asked.

Jasper nodded. "Thank-you," he said, sinking into one of the chairs. "I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean for it to be like this."

"It's okay," Esme told him, taking Jasper's hand for a moment. "You did the right thing coming here. We're just happy to have you home again."

"Jasper, what's going on?" Carlisle said. "Rose mentioned you had talked about Alice before. About her leaving her husband. This all seems like a bit of a mess."

Jasper sighed. "I know," he said, leaning back in his chair. "But James, James is, well, I don't know if there's a word," Jasper said. "At least not one that I'd use in Esme's presence."

"He's awful," Jasper continued. "And he's never cared about Alice or the girls and she was just stuck there and then I was sent to stay with them for the summer and I don't really know what happened," Jasper smiled as he looked up at his aunt and uncle. "I'm in love with her," he said. "With all of them," Jasper said.

"And then I found out James was planning to do something, something that would hurt them but I had no idea what," Jasper said, his jaw clenching in anger. "I couldn't let them stay there."

"So this fire at their house?" Carlisle asked. "It wasn't an accident."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't think so," he said softly.

"Oh my," Esme muttered, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess," Jasper said again. "But we didn't have any place else to go."

"Esme's right, Jasper," Carlisle said, nodding his head. "You did the right thing. We'll help in whatever way we can."

Jasper smiled slightly and Carlisle continued, "And well if you really love her Jasper, then I think that's a good thing."

"I do," Jasper said, smiling a little when he thought of Alice upstairs asleep in his bed. His face clouded over slightly. "But I might have screwed it all up."

"How so?" Carlisle asked.

"When James sent me to stay with Alice and the girls for the summer, we weren't exactly honest about my reasons for being there," Jasper said. "James wanted information and he sent me to get it. And Alice found out and she wasn't very happy with me."

"Understandably so, son," Carlisle said.

"I know," Jasper admitted. "But I didn't want to do it and I couldn't really get out of it but once I was there, I don't know, I never planned for it to end up like this."

"I'm pretty sure you haven't completely ruined your chances, Jasper," Esme said. "Not with the way she looks at you."

"Really?" Jasper asked, trying not to show how excited Esme's simple comment made him.

Esme nodded and Jasper smiled. "Good," he said softly. The kitchen door creaked open and Jasper looked up as his twin sister walked in.

"So is that jackass twin of mine really here?" Rosalie asked, glancing around the kitchen as her eyes landed on Jasper.

"I'm here," Jasper said, smiling a little.

Rosalie looked him over. "Are you smiling Jasper Hale?" she asked. "Well, maybe you really are in love."

Jasper's smile widened and he stood up, going over to hug his sister. "It's good to see you, Rose," Jasper said softly.

"You too," Rosalie said. "Emmett will be over later, he's thrilled of course."

"Really?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie nodded. "Of course really," she said. "You were his best friend Jazz."

"Right," Jasper said, sitting back down.

Rosalie slid into the seat across him Jasper. "So where is she?" she asked. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She's sleeping," Jasper said, glancing upstairs again.

"Oh yeah, Esme said her husband freaked, tried to kill them all or something?" Rosalie said. "What happened?"

Jasper sighed. His sister had never been one for subtlety. "It's complicated, Rose," Jasper said.

Rosalie opened her mouth but stopped when she caught sight of Alice in the kitchen doorway. "Hi," Rosalie said, glancing over at Jasper.

Jasper turned and smiled. "Alice, you're up," he said.

Alice nodded and slid into the chair next to Jasper. "Lucy and Norah are still sleeping."

"Alice, this is Rose, my sister," Jasper said. "Rose, this is Alice."

"Hi," Rosalie said, smiling slightly. She held out her hand and Alice took it. "It's nice to meet you," Rose said.

"You too," Alice said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrow slightly at Jasper.

"All good things," Jasper said.

There was a thud from upstairs followed by a giggle. "They're awake now," Jasper said, looking up at the ceiling.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and then Norah and Lucy appeared in the kitchen, Sammy nipping at their ankles. Lucy hurried over to Jasper and crawled into his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"How was your nap?" Jasper asked softly.

"Good," Lucy said, nodding and grinning shyly as Norah leaned against her mother. "Is that your sister Jasper?" Lucy whispered, her mouth close to Jasper's ear.

Jasper laughed. "It is," he said. "Rose, this is Lucy and Norah."

"Hi," Rosalie said, smiling at the girls.

Lucy leaned towards her. "You look like Jasper," Lucy declared.

"Well, he looks like me actually," Rosalie said. "I'm six minutes older."

Lucy giggled. Sammy wandered over and sniffed at Rosalie who bent down to pet the puppy. "That's Sammy," Lucy said. "He's my puppy. Jasper gave him to me for my birthday."

"Jasper never gave me any cool presents like puppies for my birthday," Rosalie said.

Lucy giggled again and wiggled out of Jasper's arms, hurrying over to Rosalie and Sammy. "I can share him with you if you want," she said. "I share him with Norah too."

"That's very sweet of you," Rosalie said smiling at Lucy. Lucy grinned back and sat down next to Rosalie.

The back door opened again and a young man with wild, bronze-colored hair walked in followed by a girl with long brown hair. The man stopped and regarded Jasper coolly for a moment.

Finally he said, "So you really are home then?"

"Edward," Esme said, glancing over at her son. Jasper wasn't exactly sure why but his relationship with Edward had always been tense.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "It is good to see you, Jasper," he said as Jasper stood up and they shook hands.

"You too Edward," Jasper told him. He glanced behind Edward at Bella. "And you, Bella," he said.

"Welcome home Jasper," Bella said offering him a hesitant smile. Edward and Bella had started dating just before Jasper left so they had never really gotten the chance to know each other well. And Edward had always been so protective of Bella; he seemed to almost keep her away from Jasper, his slightly volatile cousin.

Edward glanced over at Alice, Norah, and Lucy and raised his eyebrows. "Right, Edward, Bella, this is Alice," Jasper said, nodding at Alice. "And her daughters, Lucy and Norah."

"Hi," Alice said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said with a nod.

"Well, let's start dinner, shall we?" Esme asked, standing up quickly. "Poor Emmett will probably starve to death if we don't have food on the table for him when he gets here."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled as well. Edward sat down at the table next to Rosalie and Bella hurried over to help Esme.

"Can I help with anything?" Alice asked.

"No dear," Esme said. "You're the guest remember?" she asked and Alice nodded, not used to being taken care of like this.

"I wanna help," Lucy said, standing up quickly. "Can I? I'm a good helper, Jasper said so."

Esme laughed. "Well, I could probably use some extra help now that I think about," she said, helping Lucy pull a chair over to the counter.

Jasper laughed a little at Lucy's eagerness. He glanced over at Norah who was watching everything with a cautious gaze, sitting close to her mother. She refused to look at Jasper.

Carlisle and Edward started talking about the hospital where Edward was currently completing his residency. Rose kept stealing glances at Jasper, as if she wanted to say something to him but wasn't sure how. Alice looked relived that she didn't have to talk at all really and could just listen to the mindless conversation going on around them.

Jasper and Rosalie had just finished setting the table and Esme was setting the food out when the kitchen door opened once again and Emmett walked in. Jasper turned to look at his best friend and smiled a little when he noticed that Emmett had hardly changed. His dark hair was a little longer and slightly curly but his huge frame still took up most of the door and he grinned widely.

"Damn it smells good in here," Emmett said, grinning at Esme.

"Emmett," Esme scolded, glancing down at Lucy and Norah.

"Oh right, sorry," Emmett said. "I forgot." Emmett turned and his eyes landed on Jasper. "The prodigal son returns, huh?" Emmett said, his grin widening even more if that was possible.

"Hi Emmett," Jasper said, unable to stop his own grin that fell across his face.

"Hi Emmett," Emmett mimicked. "That's all you got? Pussy," Emmett muttered. Jasper laughed and Esme's eyes widened.

"Emmett," she said again, her voice firmer this time.

"Sorry," Emmett flashed his grin at Alice briefly and then pulled Jasper to him for a hug. "It's good to see you," Emmett told him, clapping Jasper on the back.

"You too," Jasper said and his voice was sincere.

"Now, I want to meet the woman who finally managed to catch your attention," Emmett said, turning to Alice once again. "He's picky you know," he said, grinning.

"Oh really?" Alice asked with a laugh.

Emmett nodded and Jasper rolled his eyes. "Emmett, this is Alice," he said.

Emmett held his hand out and Alice shook it, his grin infectious. "Well, shit Jasper, she's tiny," Emmett said, pulling Alice to stand next to him. "Look at that," he said, motioning towards the huge height difference between him and Alice.

"Emmett," Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper all said at once but Alice laughed.

Jasper turned to look at her, a bit surprised to hear a genuine laugh falling from her lips.

"Well, Jasper didn't tell me you were a giant," Alice countered and Emmett laughed as well, nodding his head.

"And what about these munchkins?" he asked. "They belong to you?"

Alice nodded. "This is Norah," she said, running her hand through Norah's hair. "And that one's Lucy," she said, pointing to Lucy who was still standing on the chair helping Esme.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Emmett said. "Welcome to Seattle," he declared before going to Rosalie's side. He pulled the blonde woman close to him and kissed her. "Hi baby," he said softly, squeezing her hip lightly.

"Hi," Rosalie said, leaning against him a little.

"So, can we eat now?" Emmett asked.

"We're almost ready," Esme said as they all took their places at the table.

Somehow Lucy wound up in the seat next to Emmett and Jasper laughed. "Lucy, if you sit next to Emmett, you have to make sure he behaves, okay?" Jasper said.

Lucy glanced up at Emmett. "Oh, I think I'm gonna have to make sure this one behaves," Emmett said, winking dramatically at Lucy who giggled.

He bent down and whispered something in Lucy's ear that made her giggle even harder. "Don't listen to anything he says Luc," Jasper said.

Emmett made a face and even Norah cracked a smile. "Stop messing around and eat," Rosalie said, smacking Emmett on the shoulder. "You're worse than a child."

Emmett frowned and rubbed his shoulder, pretending that Rosalie had hurt him before he turned to Lucy again.

Jasper smiled as he glanced around the table at his family. He had missed them, as much as he tried to deny it. Esme was busy fussing over everyone, filling people's plates even as they insisted they had eaten enough. Carlisle was watching his wife and talking to Alice, all while sneaking Sammy bits of his chicken. Lucy and Emmett were building something out of Lucy's mashed potatoes and Lucy was giggling uncontrollably. Edward and Bella kept making eyes at each other and then Bella would blush and look away. Norah was talking softly to Rosalie, telling her something about school.

Jasper felt Alice's hand grab his under the table and he turned to look at her, her face still turned towards Carlisle. Alice squeezed his hand lightly, his fingers firmly entwined with hers and Jasper squeezed back, watching as Alice's shoulders relaxed slightly.

After dinner, Edward and Bella left quickly, Edward needing to get back to the hospital for an overnight shift. Alice insisted on helping with the dishes and so her and Esme shooed everyone else out of the kitchen and into the living room. Lucy instantly curled up next to Jasper on the couch, Emmett on the other side of her.

Rosalie sank into one of the armchairs and when Norah looked a little lost, Rosalie beckoned her over. Norah sat on the floor, leaning against Rosalie's chair and Jasper watched as Rosalie ran her hands absentmindedly through Norah's hair. Jasper didn't miss the look of longing that passed through Rosalie's eyes and neither did Emmett—Jasper could see him eyeing Rosalie carefully.

Lucy launched into a story about their fishing trip earlier in the summer and Carlisle laughed, telling her about the many trips he had taken when Jasper was a kid. After awhile Jasper got up to get a glass of water, pausing outside the kitchen door when he heard Esme and Alice's voices.

"I really am sorry for dragging all of you into this," Alice was saying, echoing Jasper's own words from earlier.

"Don't be silly," Esme replied. "We already told Jasper he did the right thing coming here. We're just glad to have him home."

"He misses you," Alice said softly. "He pretends not to but he does."

Esme laughed softly. "We've missed him—especially Rose, although she pretends not to as well," Esme said. "Has he told you anything about why he left?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "He told me everything. He blames himself for everything."

"I know," Esme said. "He's always been like that. After that little girl died, it was like he stopped living too. And then he just disappeared, called a few days later to say he was in DC and he was going to live there for awhile."

"I've never liked him living so far away," Esme continued. "Or working for that man. I don't care how charming he is on TV, I've never liked him."

"Good call," Alice muttered and there was a slightly pause.

"He's happier with you around," Esme said. "I can see it—there's something there."

"I've been happier this summer with him than I ever remember being," Alice admitted. "It's like I've been waiting for him or something," Alice said, laughing a little. "And he's so wonderful with Lucy and Norah and they need that."

There was a pause again and then Esme said, "But?"

Alice sighed softly. "But he lied to us and he didn't trust me enough to tell me why James sent him in the first place," Alice said. "And I can't help but think what if something bad happens again? Is he going to run away then too?"

Jasper leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt sick that he had been the one to cause Alice pain, to cause her doubt. He had worked so hard to protect her from that all summer and then he had blown it.

"Jasper," Lucy's voice said, giggling loudly and Jasper opened his eyes to find Emmett standing in front of him with Lucy on his shoulders. "I'm thirsty, Jasper," Lucy said, putting her hands over Emmett's eyes and giggling again.

"I'm blind, I'm blind," Emmett said, pushing his way into the kitchen with Jasper behind him.

"Mommy?" Lucy asked and Jasper slipped around Emmett to see Alice and Esme embracing, both of them crying softly.

"I'm fine, baby," Alice said, pulling away and wiping her eyes. She glanced briefly at Jasper and then back at Lucy. "Are you bothering Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Am I bothering you?" Lucy asked, leaning down so her face was close to Emmett's.

"Not at all munchkin," Emmett said, grinning at her.

Lucy straightened up on Emmett's shoulders. "Nope, I'm not," she told her mother.

Alice laughed and Esme poured Lucy a glass of juice, all of them heading back out to the living room. Jasper waited a moment before following behind them but instead of following them into the living room, he cut down the hallway and slipped out the front door.

Jasper sat down on the old porch swing that still sat in front of the house and took a deep breath, breathing in the wet rainy night. He had kind of missed the rainy Seattle weather. There was something soothing, cleansing almost about the rain that Jasper had always liked. The front door opened and closed again as Alice came out. She sat down next to him on the swing and pulled her legs up close to her body.

They were both silent for a long-time, staring out at the rain falling softly from the dark sky. Jasper waited, waited for Alice to say something, anything, understanding that she was trying to piece her words together in her head before speaking them out loud.

"Jasper," Alice finally said her voice soft and her eyes downcast, staring at her feet.

"Yes," Jasper said, watching Alice's profile carefully.

"The other night, what you said," Alice started. "Did you say that just to get me to leave or did you really mean it?"

Alice turned to look at him then and Jasper took a deep breath. "I meant it Alice," Jasper said. "I meant every word. I'm so sorry for everything and for lying but I never meant to hurt you," Jasper moved closer to Alice. "I love you Alice."

Alice nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Alice," Jasper said softly. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "Never again unless you're going with me. I'm so sorry, Alice," Jasper whispered. "So, so sorry."

Alice choked back a sob as her eyes met his. "I love you too, Jasper," she said, leaning into him. "I'm sorry I made you leave."

"I deserved it," Jasper said, running his hand across Alice's arm. "I should have told you the truth from the beginning."

"You saved our lives," Alice said. "I think maybe that makes up for it."

Jasper laughed softly and bent down to gently press his lips against Alice's. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging tightly to him.

Jasper buried his face in Alice's short, spiky hair, breathing in deeply and feeling wonderfully content just to be holding Alice once again, despite all the uncertainty and the craziness of the past twenty-four hours.

After awhile, Alice straightened and asked, "What happens now?" sitting up so she could look at Jasper.

"I don't really know," Jasper said. "I'm going to do some digging tomorrow, see if I can find out if James thinks you're all dead or if we need to be concerned about him. I'll figure it out though. I won't let him hurt you."

"I don't care about James," Alice said. "I meant with us."

"Oh," Jasper answered. "Well, I, um, we," Jasper stumbled over his words. "I'm going to ask you to marry me," he finally said. "Not right now," he quickly added. "Because I don't have a ring and well, it's been a fucking long day and I want to do it right."

Alice smiled and took Jasper's hand. "But someday soon I'll ask you to marry me and I'm hoping you'll say yes and then we'll get married and we can live wherever you want and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for being an idiot the past few months."

Alice smiled. "I think we should live here, by your family," Alice said. "I think I could like Seattle."

Jasper grinned and brought Alice's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "What about Norah and Lucy?" Alice asked.

"Well, you know, I was really just pretending to like them so you'd fall for me so I was thinking maybe we'd get rid of them," Jasper said.

"Jerk," Alice muttered, hitting Jasper on the shoulder even as she grinned at him.

"What kind of a question is that Alice?" Jasper asked. "I love them too."

"I know," Alice said. "Just making sure."

Jasper draped his arm around Alice and pulled her close to him. "And I was thinking maybe we could have lots and lots of sex," he whispered.

Alice laughed. "I think I can live with that," she told him, pulling his head towards hers to kiss him.

"And maybe someday, we can have a baby?" Jasper asked softly, pulling back to look at Alice. He placed his hand on Alice's stomach. "Maybe," he repeated.

Alice nodded, her eyes brimming with tears yet again, and kissed him, both of them getting lost in each other until the front door banged open again. Alice and Jasper turned to see Norah standing there.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Norah," Alice said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to Jasper," Norah said softly.

Alice nodded and stood up, giving Jasper one more quick kiss. She dropped a kiss on Norah's head as she walked by and headed inside. Norah looked shyly at Jasper and walked towards him slowly, standing in front of him.

"You saved our lives, didn't you?" Norah asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know about that," he said softly.

"You did," Norah said, nodding. "We were supposed to be in that house when it burned down. He wanted us to be there."

Jasper nodded slowly and Norah continued. "Why did you save us?" she asked.

"Because Norah, there was no way I could let anything happen to you," Jasper said. "I know I screwed up big time and I should have been honest with your mom from the beginning. But Norah, I love you and your mom and Lucy more than anything in the world and I would never let anyone hurt you."

Norah nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said softly.

"It's okay, I deserved it," Jasper said with a nod.

"Are you going to marry my mom?" Norah asked.

"Would you be okay with it if I did?" Jasper asked.

Norah looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yes," she said. "I think you make her happy."

"Well, yes, I would love it if your mom agreed to marry me," Jasper said.

"Are we going to live here now?" Norah asked.

"I think so," Jasper said.

Norah nodded again. "I like your family," she said. "I don't know why you would want to live so far away from them."

"Sometimes I'm an idiot," Jasper answered.

A small smile cracked through Norah's lips and Jasper grinned at her. She sat down next to him on the swing and watched the rain for a moment. "Hey Jasper," Norah said softly. "I think you'd be a really good dad you know," Norah said.

"Thanks Norah," Jasper said as Norah leaned over to hug him, her small arms squeezing tightly around his waist. Jasper hugged her tightly for a moment and then stood up, picking Norah up with him.

"Come on, let's go see what that crazy sister of yours is up to," Jasper said, carrying Norah into the house.

* * *

Once Rose, and Emmett had left and the girls had gone to bed and Carlisle and Esme said goodnight, Alice and Jasper were finally left alone in the living room.

Alice moved over from her spot in the chair to sit next to Jasper on the couch, their bodies spread out next to each other. The rain was still falling and they could hear its soft tempo against the roof.

"I think I like the rain," Alice said softly, snuggling against Jasper.

"Me too," Jasper said, running his hand through Alice's short hair.

"You and Norah made up?" Alice asked, taking Jasper's hand.

Jasper nodded. "I think so," he said.

"Good," Alice said, smiling at Jasper. She shifted so that she was lying on top of him, her small body covering his. Alice kissed him deeply, her tongue tangling with his until Jasper scooped her into his arms and walked towards the stairs.

"Wait, Jasper, you must be exhausted," Alice said softly, touching Jasper's face. "You didn't get a nap this afternoon like the rest of us."

Jasper grinned. "Alice, I don't need a nap," he said, setting her on her feet and taking her hand. "Besides," Jasper said, pulling Alice up the stairs. "You're about to be the first girl I've ever had in this bed."

Alice laughed softly, stopping for a second to look at the pictures along the wall. She ran her hand over one that showed Jasper, Rosalie and Edward when they were around nine, their arms around each other, laughing at the camera. Jasper stood in the middle of course because Rose and Edward had never really gotten along and he had always played mediator.

"You were cute," Alice said softly, with a small grin.

"Were?" Jasper repeated, settling his hands on Alice's hips and drawing her close to him again.

"Are," Alice corrected as Jasper began trailing kisses across her neck.

"I can think of lots of better things to do than look at pictures of my nine-year old self," Jasper said, steering Alice towards his bedroom.

Jasper kicked the door shut behind them and spun Alice around so she was facing him. Then Jasper stepped away, letting his eyes trail over her body. "I think you promised me better things than looking at embarrassing childhood pictures," Alice said. "What exactly did you have in mind Mr. Hale?"

Jasper grinned. "Well ma'am," he said, his Southern drawl more pronounced than usual. "I thought we'd start with this," Jasper stepped towards Alice again and slid her shirt off, followed by her bra, tossing both aside.

Jasper kissed Alice again, his hands squeezing her breasts gently. Jasper kissed her neck, running his tongue down her body until he flicked it roughly across her nipple. Alice gasped and arched her body into his and Jasper smiled against her skin, pushing her backwards until her legs hit the bed and they tumbled into it.

Jasper hurriedly shed his clothes and helped Alice out of her jeans and her underwear. Alice gasped again when Jasper's hand slid between her legs, circling her clit lightly.

"You have to be quiet Alice," Jasper whispered against her mouth. "We don't want my parents finding me with a girl in my bed."

Alice smiled and then shifted so that she was resting on top of Jasper. Alice's grin turned coy as she kissed her way across his scarred chest, her tongue running over the rough skin. Her hands followed behind until they grasped his hard length. Her hand stroked him a few times and Jasper groaned softly.

Jasper's eyes fluttered close and then flew open again when Alice's mouth replaced her hand. "Alice," Jasper hissed as she ran her tongue around him, sucking hard until Jasper's moans grew louder.

Alice released him and ran her tongue up his body again. "I thought you said we had to be quiet," Alice whispered against his mouth.

"You're making it very difficult," Jasper whispered back, bucking his hips against hers.

Grinning, Alice kissed him deeply as she reached between their bodies and guided him inside of her. Alice swallowed his groans and began to move slowly against him, her body sliding up and down against him, her mouth never parting from his.

Jasper was so close to falling over the edge already but he was determined for Alice to go first. He slid his hands down her body, stopping briefly to tease her nipples and then he gripped her hips, helping guide her body against his, pushing himself even deeper inside of her until Alice's body started to clench around his.

Alice bit down gently on his shoulder, muffling her cries as she came and that was all it took for Jasper to follow after her, both of their bodies finally stilling against each other.

For a moment, Alice lay on top of Jasper, both of them trying to steady their breathing. She moved to Jasper's side, pulling the blankets tight around them and curling against Jasper's warm body.

Jasper held her to him, kissing her hair, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, until finally he landed on her lips. He kissed her gently, softly, whispering, "I love you," into her mouth.

"I love you too," Alice whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: **We're nearing the end but not quite there yet. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted and I apologize in advance for the long delay. And now, a little pimping, the fabulous MDealsWithIt just wrapped up a great story, The Nation's First Daughter that you should all go check out if you haven't already. And put her on author alert b/c she's got a new story in the works that is going to be phenomenal. Trust me... :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **It's been awhile. So sorry about that. Big thanks to luckyj525 for pre-reading. I don't know how many times I've said this but GO READ HER AMAZING STORY TAGS!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related things... Mat Kearney owns "All I Need". Go listen on my profile page.

* * *

"_The TV's playing it all out of town_

_We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown."_

Jasper woke up early the next morning to the sound of rain falling softly against the window. He glanced at Alice, still curled up next to him, fast asleep. Jasper thought about not running, about staying right where he was next to Alice but he had a lot to think about concerning James and so with a quick kiss to Alice's cheek, Jasper slipped out of bed. He quickly pulled on some clothes and made his way down to the kitchen.

Carlisle was sitting at the kitchen table, the newspaper open in front of him as he sipped from a coffee mug. "Good morning, Jasper," he said, glancing up when Jasper came into the room.

"Good morning," Jasper repeated. He looked down at the newspaper, wondering if there was any news about Alice and the girls.

Carlisle smiled slightly. "Nothing new," he said. "All it says is an investigation is still going on."

"Thank-you," Jasper said with a nod, grateful that Carlisle had known exactly what Jasper wanted to hear.

"Going for a run?" Carlisle asked, taking in Jasper's running shoes and clothes.

"Yeah," Jasper answered. "I need to think. I'll be back soon."

Carlisle nodded and turned back to his paper as Jasper slipped out the kitchen door and into the rain.

When Jasper got back to the house after his run, Alice and the girls were sitting in the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle and Lucy was helping Esme make pancakes.

"Good morning," Jasper said, smiling at his family.

"You're all wet, Jasper," Lucy said, giggling when she took in his soaked clothing.

"Yeah, it's raining," Jasper answered. "It does that a lot here."

"I like rain," Norah said, smiling slightly.

"Well, you're in luck then," Jasper said, shaking his shaggy hair and sending drops of water flying across the table as Norah squealed and moved away form him.

"Jasper," Esme said. "You really need a hair cut."

"I kind of like it," Jasper said, running a hand through his unruly locks. He pressed a kiss to Lucy and Esme's cheeks. "I'm going to run up and change," Jasper said.

He made it to the hallway before he felt Alice grab his hand and stop him. "Good morning," Alice said, smiling brightly.

"Good morning," Jasper repeated, bending down to kiss Alice gently.

"You know I kind of like this whole rain thing," Alice said, running her hand down Jasper's soaked through t-shirt, which clung to his well-toned body.

"Do you?" Jasper said with a laugh as Alice pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Jasper let his hands wander down Alice's body until he was gripping her ass and holding her tightly against him.

They were interrupted by a laugh. "Ugh, get a room," Rosalie's voice said and Alice and Jasper separated to find Rosalie standing there with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Shut up, Rose," Jasper said. "I seem to remember you and Emmett are King and Queen of PDA."

Rosalie laughed and shrugged. "We kind of are," she admitted. "But Esme gave us this whole speech yesterday about how this was a PG house now that there were kids here," Rosalie said.

"She did?" Alice said laughing.

Rosalie nodded. "Do you think she gave Bella and Edward the same speech?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper and Rose looked at each other for a moment and then both started laughing.

"No way," Jasper said. At Alice's confused look, Jasper added, "Edward's a bit of a prude."

"A bit?" Rosalie asked, shaking her head.

"Okay, Edward's a total prude," Jasper said, laughing again. "Although he'd tell you he was being chivalrous."

"Poor Bella," Alice said.

Rosalie started laughing again. "I like her, Jazz," Rosalie said. "Nice work."

"It's too bad Alice couldn't bring her shoe collection with her," Jasper said. "You would have been friends instantly."

Rosalie's eyes widened and Alice looked a little wistful. "I think I miss my shoes the most," she said softly.

"Well we should go shopping," Rosalie said. "You'll have to learn where everything is around here anyway, right?"

Alice nodded excitedly and Jasper laughed. "I knew you two would get along," he said. He kissed Alice once more but she had already turned her attention to Rosalie to discuss shopping plans and with another laugh, Jasper hurried upstairs to shower and change into dry clothes.

* * *

Later that morning, Jasper locked himself in Carlisle's study. Alice, Rosalie, and the girls had gone shopping which meant it was the perfect time for Jasper to figure out what to do about James. Jasper ran his hand over the documents Alice had saved over the years. He had looked through them all this morning so he knew how powerful they were. Still, Jasper felt nervous, uncertain almost, about what to do.

He took a deep breath and punched in a number on his cell phone, leaning back in Carlisle's chair as he listened to it ring a few times.

"Jasper?" Peter's voice finally said. "So you're alive then?"

"Yes, I'm alive," Jasper said, surprised by the shock in Peter's voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"There are a lot of rumors flying around here, Jasper," Peter said. "Rumors like you've been messing around with James Brandon's wife and he found out. Decided to get rid of you all."

Jasper sighed. "I haven't been messing around with Alice," Jasper said. "I'm in love with her."

Peter laughed slightly. "You would fall in love with the one woman you can't have," he said.

"I can have her," Jasper said. "She's with me. And so are her daughters."

Peter took a long time to respond. "They aren't dead?" he finally asked.

"No," Jasper answered. "They're fine."

"What happened?" Peter asked and Jasper could detect a sense of urgency in Peter's voice.

"James found out about Alice and I," Jasper said. "He made up some bullshit story about Mike Newton and his grand scheme to get James out of office. Told Alice I was using her and she kicked me out."

Peter began to laugh loudly. "Mike Newton?" he asked. "Really? Mike Newton can't find his car in the parking lot most days, much less put together a plot to take over James's Senate seat."

Jasper laughed as well. "I know," he said. "But Alice didn't know what to believe and she's lived with James so long, why would she think I was any different?"

Jasper rushed on, not wanting to think about that awful day at the lake house when Alice had thrown him out. "James thinks Alice could ruin him and since I wasn't very helpful in getting him what he wanted from her, he decided to just get rid of her. But someone tipped me off to his plan. I couldn't let him hurt them any more so I brought them home with me. Home to Seattle."

"Can Alice really ruin him?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered softly.

Peter paused for a long moment again. "He was really going to kill his wife and kids?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Jasper said, the deep rage he had been suppressing over the last few days beginning to make its way to the surface. "They were supposed to be in that house when it burned down. He's more horrible than I ever imagined."

"Apparently," Peter said tensely.

"What do you know, Peter?" Jasper asked.

Peter sighed. "The main rumor is that James got rid of all of you. He's been playing the grieving father and husband part quite well."

"But?" Jasper asked, sensing there was more.

"But, I've also heard from a few places that they didn't find any bodies at the house. Not even a trace that someone had been inside when it burned down," Peter explained. "And I've also heard that James is looking for you. That he knows Alice and the girls must be with you."

"I figured as much," Jasper said with a nod. "He can't do anything to us though," Jasper said. "Between Alice and I, he'd lose everything."

"So what are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"I'll trade him," Jasper said. "We won't go public with anything we know and he leaves us alone."

"It's James, Jasper," Peter said. "Do you really think he's going to go for that?"

"He doesn't have a lot of options," Jasper said. "This is the only way he can keep the perfect little life he's created."

"I know I've said this before Jasper but be careful," Peter warned. "Clearly James is capable of some pretty awful things."

"I know," Jasper said. "I just want this all to be over."

"Hopefully it will be soon," Peter said.

"Peter," Jasper said. "Could you help me with something?"

"Sure, anything," Peter said quickly.

"I'll need documents," Jasper said. "For Alice and the girls. ID's and birth certificates, Social Security cards, all of that."

"Done," Peter said. "Don't even worry about it. I've got a contact out there, actually. Jenks. We'll get it all taken care of and I'll let you know where to pick them up."

"Thanks, Peter," Jasper said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I owe you."

"It's nothing," Peter said. "And I'll let you know if I hear anything out here," he promised. "And maybe someday when this is all over Char and I can come out and visit. I'd like to see you as a family man. Be good for a laugh, at least."

Jasper grinned into the phone. "That'd be nice, Peter," he said. "And thank-you."

"No problem," Peter said. "We'll talk soon."

"Yeah, sounds good," Jasper said. He said goodbye to Peter and hung up the phone. Jasper reached for the folder from Alice again, telling himself there was no way James could win, not when Jasper had this.

There was a knock on the door and before Jasper could respond, Carlisle had pushed it open. "Um, Jasper, there's someone here to see you," he said and Jasper noticed the worry that filled Carlisle's usually calm face.

"Who?" Jasper asked, standing up slowly.

"James," Carlisle answered.

"Shit," Jasper muttered. "James is here?"

"Yes, he's standing on the front porch," Carlisle answered.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper said, panic creeping into his voice.

"She's still out with Rosalie," Carlisle explained.

"Good," Jasper said with a nod. He realized he was clutching Alice's folder in his hand and he relaxed his grip and took a deep breath. "I guess I have to face him then?" he said, looking up at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded and followed Jasper out of the room. "You know we're all behind you in this," Carlisle said, squeezing Jasper's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks," Jasper said, smiling tensely. "I should handle this on my own though," he said. "I'll find you if I need anything."

Carlisle nodded and Jasper opened the front door and stepped onto the porch. James and Felix were standing there, both of them looking tired and very out of place at Jasper's childhood home.

"Jasper," James said, looking Jasper up and down. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"Who?" Jasper asked slowly.

"You know who you son of a bitch," James muttered, stepping towards Jasper.

"Sir," Felix said softly, reaching a hand out and placing it lightly on James's arm. "Remember?" he said, so softly Jasper almost didn't hear it.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing slightly. "Where is my wife?" he asked, opening his eyes again. "And my daughters?"

"You mean the wife and daughters you tried to kill?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper," James said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"They aren't going anywhere with you," Jasper said. "You didn't really expect that to happen, did you?"

"What do you want, Jasper?" James asked and there was a look of defeat in his eyes that Jasper wasn't used to seeing.

"To be left alone," Jasper said with a shrug.

"That's it?" James asked.

Jasper nodded. "Tell everyone Alice and the girls died in the fire," Jasper said. "Keep playing the grieving husband and father. Everyone will probably love you even more. And just leave us alone," Jasper said.

James eyed the folder in Jasper's hand. "And that?" he asked. "Whatever it is you and Alice have managed to collect on me?"

"You leave us alone and it stays locked away somewhere safe," Jasper said. "You create more trouble for us and we distribute it to every news source in the country. That's the deal."

James narrowed his eyes. He was backed into a corner and Jasper knew he hated that. The two men regarded each other for a long moment and Jasper leaned forward. "Do the right thing for them one time, James," Jasper said softly.

The front door opened and Jasper, James, and Felix all looked up as Emmett walked out, wearing his uniform.

"Hey Jasper," Emmett said, grinning. "How's it going?"

"The cops?" James hissed. "You called the cops? What happened to keeping everything quiet?"

"I'm his brother-in-law," Emmett said. "And I'm off duty. Just checking on things out here." Emmett glanced over at Felix and Jasper grinned at Felix's clearly disappointed expression over the fact that he was no longer the brawniest man on the porch.

"Everything's good, Emmett," Jasper said. "James and Felix were just getting ready to leave."

James shook his head. "Alright, you win," he said. "You can keep the bitch, I don't fucking care any more," James said.

With a quickness that didn't match his size, Emmett grabbed James roughly by the shoulder and shoved him against the side of the house. "You wouldn't be talking about Alice, now, would you?" Emmett asked, smiling at James.

"Felix," James muttered, looking over at the other man but Felix seemed hesitant to go head to head with Emmett.

"It's a simple question," Emmett said, still smiling.

"So what if I was?" James sputtered as Emmett tightened his grip.

"Well, you see, I really don't appreciate it when men speak that way about women in general," Emmett said. "And I get really mad when fucking scum like you think they can talk that way about women that I care about."

James struggled against Emmett but got nowhere. "And from what I hear, you tried to mess with my best friend over here," Emmett said, nodding in Jasper's direction. "As well as Alice and Norah and Lucy. And that is not okay with me," Emmett's smile faded and for a moment he looked truly menacing. "If you ever show up here again," he said darkly. "If Jasper doesn't kill you, I will."

Emmett waited until James nodded and then he loosened his grip. "You know, just to be sure," Emmett said as he pulled his arm back and hit James hard in the stomach, making him double over and groan in pain.

James dropped to one knee as he tried to get his breath back. "You'll be fine," Emmett said, patting him roughly on the back.

Jasper laughed as Felix rushed over and helped James stand up. "Nice to meet you," Emmett said with a smile and a wave as the two men hurried back to the car in the driveway.

Emmett continued waving as the car pulled out of the driveway and both Emmett and Jasper watched until it faded from sight.

"Thanks Emmett," Jasper said, turning to face his old friend once they were certain James and Felix were really gone.

Emmett shrugged. "I didn't do it for you," he said with a grin.

"I know," Jasper said, grinning back as the front door opened again and Rosalie walked out.

"Is he gone?" Rose asked, glancing around the porch. "I've been trying to distract Alice but she knows something's up."

"He's gone," Jasper said. "It's all over."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "I told him if he came back we'd kill him," he said. "And then I hit him," Emmett said, holding up his hand.

Rosalie shook her head and reached for Emmett's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I'm sorry I missed it," she said, smiling at Emmett. "You're pretty hot when you're all forceful and manly like that."

"Damn straight," Emmett muttered, bending down to kiss Rosalie.

"Um, excuse me," Jasper said loudly as Rosalie and Emmett's kiss grew deeper.

"Sorry man," Emmett said, breaking apart from Rosalie and grinning again.

"Go tell Alice everything is good," Rosalie said, pushing Emmett gently towards the door. "I need to talk to my brother for a second."

Emmett nodded and kissed her once again before going back inside. Rosalie turned towards Jasper and eyed him carefully.

"What?" Jasper asked, feeling suddenly nervous under his sister's intense glare.

"I like her Jasper," Rosalie finally declared. "I like her a lot. Don't fuck it up."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. "Well, coming from you that means a lot, Rose," he said. "I mean, that puts what, about eight people on the list of people you like now?"

"Ass," Rosalie muttered, smacking Jasper. "You're not back on that list yet so you better watch yourself."

Jasper laughed again. "I've missed you Rose," he said.

Rose shrugged. "Of course you have," she told him.

"And I'm glad you like Alice," Jasper added. "I knew you would."

"Lucy and Norah are pretty great too," Rosalie told him.

"I know," Jasper answered. "Trust me, I know."

Rosalie looked sad for a moment and Jasper reached for her hand. "They'll love having you as an aunt," he told her softly.

Rosalie nodded and squeezed Jasper's hand briefly. "I'm serious about not fucking it up though," she told him. "If you do, we're keeping Alice and the girls and kicking you out of the family."

Jasper nodded. "Fair enough," he said, following Rosalie back into the house.

They walked into the living room to the sound of something crashing and glass breaking as Emmett swore loudly and Lucy and Norah both giggled.

"Emmett," Rosalie said. "What did you do?'

Emmett was sprawled on the living room floor with Lucy and Norah on top of him and a lamp shattered next to him. "Why do you assume it was me?" Emmett asked.

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle appeared in the doorway as well and Alice's worried eyes met Jasper's. He nodded at her and smiled; trying to tell her everything was okay.

"Because you're a big, clumsy oaf," Rosalie said, answering Emmett's question.

"That's not what you said last night," Emmett muttered as he stood up with the girls.

"Emmett," Rosalie said, glaring at him and looking pointedly at the girls.

Emmett shrugged. "What?" he asked. "I'm just saying."

Rosalie hit Emmett's shoulder and Emmett winced. "See what I have to put up with?" he mock-whispered to Lucy who giggled.

"We're sorry about the lamp," Norah said, looking down at the shattered pieces. "It was an accident."

"I know, sweetheart," Esme said, stepping over Emmett and putting her hand on Norah's cheek. "It's fine," she said as Carlisle and Emmett helped her clean up the pieces.

Alice moved towards Jasper and he draped his arm around her, pulling her to him and giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Everything's fine," he whispered in her ear and Alice nodded against him.

"Hey girls," Rosalie said, moving towards Lucy and Norah. "We should take all your new stuff upstairs and show Emmett. He loves fashion shows."

"Really?" Lucy said excitedly. "Do you like Barbies too?" she asked.

"Of course," Emmett said. "I love Barbies. Um, supermodel Barbie is my favorite."

Norah laughed and Lucy looked at Emmett carefully. "I don't have that one," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, we should get it," Emmett said. "It looks just like Rosalie."

"Lucy, don't listen to anything he says," Rosalie said, picking the little girl up. "Let's go upstairs."

"You do kind of look like a Barbie, Rosalie," Lucy said as they walked towards the stairs.

Jasper laughed and smiled his thanks to Rosalie as her and Emmett headed upstairs with the girls. Esme patted Jasper on the shoulder and her and Carlisle walked back towards the kitchen so that finally Alice and Jasper were alone in the living room.

"He was here?" Alice asked, her voice filled with worry. "Really here? What happened? Are you okay?" Alice asked in a rush, her hand reaching up to touch Jasper's face, as if she could check him to make sure he really was okay.

"It's all over, Alice," Jasper said, taking her hand and lacing her fingers with his. "He was here but he knows he can't do anything to you, to us," Jasper said. "We made a deal—they'll say you and the girls died in the fire and he leaves us alone forever."

"Really?" Alice asked, cautious optimism filling her face.

Jasper nodded. "He's got no other choice," he said. "And I think Emmett terrified him enough that he won't come back."

Alice laughed softly. "Emmett?" she asked. "Really?"

Jasper nodded. "He hit him. It was pretty great. I do wish you could have seen that part."

Alice laughed again. "So it's really over?" she asked.

"It's really over," Jasper repeated.

Alice grinned broadly and wrapped her arms around Jasper. "Thank-you," she said, her face pressed to his chest.

Jasper ran his hand through her hair. "I should be thanking you," he muttered.

"I love you," Alice told him. She stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his and Jasper kissed her back eagerly.

"I love you too," Jasper whispered and as Alice deepened the kiss, Jasper had the fleeting thought that this, Alice, was all he would ever need.

* * *

**A/N: **And that is the last "real" chapter of All I Need. We do have an epilogue left though. It should be finished and posted in the next few days. Thanks for reading!


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well, this is it. Please see the longer author's note at the end :)

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related things... Mat Kearney owns "All I Need". Go listen on my profile page.

* * *

**Epilogue—Eight Years Later**

_"Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need_

_You're all I need"_

Jasper pulled his car into the garage and looked over at Lucy sitting in the front seat, reliving every moment of her soccer game for him as she had been doing the entire drive home.

Jasper couldn't quite believe that Lucy was 13 now. In his mind, she was still the five-year-old little girl he had met that summer when everything changed—the little girl who liked Barbies and _American Girl_ books and swimming every day.

"Dad, are you listening to me?" Lucy asked as they got out of the car.

"Of course," Jasper answered, tugging on Lucy's long blonde braid. "I was just thinking about how old you're getting for a minute there."

Lucy grinned. "I'm not old," she told him. "You are though."

Jasper laughed and Lucy rushed on with her stories from the game as they walked into the house. "We're home," Jasper called out, pulling the door closed behind them.

"Daddy!" a voice called excitedly and Jasper looked up in time to see a little boy wearing a Superman cape come running down the hall and fling himself at Jasper.

Jasper caught him easily and smiled as the little boy wrapped his arms and legs around Jasper's body. "Hi Gabe," Jasper said, ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

"Dad," Gabe said, pulling back from Jasper slightly. "I'm not Gabe, I'm Superman," he stated.

"Oh, right, sorry Superman," Jasper said, quickly correcting himself. "Where's your mom?"

"In the kitchen," Gabe said, wiggling out of Jasper's arms. "Hi Lucy," Gabe said, turning towards his sister.

"Hi Superman," Lucy said, grinning as Gabe hugged her legs.

"Did you play soccer good today?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I think I did," Lucy said, laughing at her little brother.

"Dad, Lucy, watch this," Gabe said excitedly, climbing onto the back of the couch in the living room. "I can fly," he announced before leaping off and crashing to the floor.

Gabe hopped back up quickly and put his hands on his hips, standing up as straight as he could. "Did you see?" he asked.

Lucy laughed again and Jasper scooped Gabe into his arms. "I saw alright," he said. "And I think Superman should be more careful when he's flying."

Gabe rolled his eyes and Jasper carried him towards the kitchen. Alice was at the stove, making dinner and Norah was sitting at the kitchen table, her homework spread out in front of her.

"Hi darlin'," Jasper said, shifting Gabe to his hip so he could kiss Alice.

"Hi," Alice said, grinning as she kissed Jasper back. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good," Jasper said with a nod. "You?" he asked, his hand settling on Alice's hip.

"Good," she told him. "I think I heard something that sounded an awful lot like someone trying to fly off the couch though," Alice said, looking at Gabe who was still in Jasper's arms. "Didn't we talk about that already, Superman?" she asked.

Gabriel grinned. "Sorry Mom," he said. "But I had to show Daddy."

Alice sighed. "I swear I don't know how we've made it five years without a broken bone," she said, kissing Gabe's forehead.

"Last time I checked Superman always listened to his mother," Jasper said.

"Even when she says he can't fly?" Gabe asked.

"Even when she says he can't fly," Jasper said, nodding.

Gabe sighed heavily. "Okay," he agreed.

"Gabe you could come sit with me and help me do my homework," Norah offered, looking up from the books in front of her.

Gabe made a face and wiggled out of Jasper's arms. He walked around the table and crawled into Norah's lap. "You're too smart, Norah," he said. "I can't help you."

Norah laughed and handed Gabe a pencil. "Sure you can," she said. "We're talking about abstract art. Just do your usual scribbling," Norah said, putting a piece of paper in front of Gabe. "It'll be perfect."

Gabe frowned. "I don't scribble," he said.

"Right, of course not," Norah corrected herself. "Sorry," she said, grinning at her brother.

Gabe nodded and bent over the paper, biting his lip in concentration. Jasper chuckled softly and went over to kiss Norah on top of her head. "Hi Norah," he said softly.

"Hi Dad," Norah responded, smiling up at Jasper. Jasper wasn't sure when exactly Lucy and Norah had started calling him Dad but he liked it. Even now, every time he heard it, he couldn't help but smile, as cheesy as it was.

"How was school?" Jasper asked, sitting down next to Norah.

"It was fine," Norah said with a shrug. "It was school."

Jasper laughed as Lucy walked into the kitchen. "Hi Mom," she said, going over to give her mother a hug.

"Hi baby," Alice said, hugging Lucy back. "How was soccer?"

"It was great," Lucy said excitedly. "I scored a goal."

"Good for you sweetheart," Alice said, dropping a kiss on Lucy's cheek. Even though Lucy and Norah were 13 and 16 now, Jasper sometimes was surprised by the fact that nothing had really changed. Norah was still quiet and perceptive and fiercely loyal, which Jasper loved about her. She reminded him of his sister, in a way, and Jasper liked that Rose and Norah had become especially close in the years since Alice and the girls had moved to Seattle.

Lucy, however, was still outgoing and chatty and sweet. Lucy had more friends and social events than Jasper could keep track of. He had become slightly concerned of late because Lucy was turning into a gorgeous girl and Jasper knew it wouldn't be long before boys started showing up on their doorstep, which he wasn't quite prepared to deal with.

And then there was Gabe. Jasper had been nervous when Alice first told him she was pregnant. He still felt like he had no clue what he was doing as a father most days but somehow it seemed to be to working out. Gabe had always fascinated Jasper, in a sense, because he was a perfect blend of both Jasper and Alice. He looked like Jasper with his honey colored curls and his hesitant smile but his wide, grey eyes were Alice's. Gabe could be sweet and charming when he wanted to be but there was a quiet, deeper side to Gabe that Jasper recognized within himself as well.

Jasper looked up at his family, suddenly realizing they were all staring at him. "What?" Jasper asked.

"Mom's been saying your name for like five minutes," Norah said with a laugh.

"He's thinking about how old we all are again," Lucy said.

"Sorry," Jasper said sheepishly. "What's up?" he asked Alice.

"Emmett and Rosalie will be here soon for dinner," Alice said. "I was just reminding you."

"Oh, right," Jasper said. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked, standing up and walking towards Alice again.

"Make sure there's beer of some kind in the fridge?" Alice asked. "Emmett will be disappointed if there's not."

Jasper laughed. "You're right," he said, heading over to the fridge.

"Norah, honey, can you clean off the table?" Alice asked. "And Lucy maybe you and Superman can set it for me?"

Alice and Jasper's children scattered, following Alice's instructions and soon the back door was opening and Emmett and Rosalie walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Hale family," Emmett said loudly. "How are you?"

"Uncle Emmett!" Gabe yelled. "Watch this!" Gabe climbed onto a chair and jumped towards Emmett.

"Whoa, hey there Superman," Emmett said, tickling Gabe so he squirmed in Emmett's arms. "That was awesome."

"I know," Gabe said, struggling to get away from Emmett and his tickling fingers.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to do that any more Gabriel?" Jasper asked.

"She said I couldn't fly off the couch," Gabe said. "I flied off the chair."

"Kid's got a point," Emmett said.

"Don't encourage him," Alice responded, giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek and hugging Rosalie.

"Hi Aunt Rosie," Gabe said, holding his arms out to Rosalie.

"Hi buddy," Rosalie said, taking Gabe from Emmett and hugging him tightly. Emmett and Rosalie had never had children but they were amazing as an aunt and uncle and all three of Jasper and Alice's children adored them.

"You look pretty, Aunt Rosie," Gabe said.

"Geez Jasper, you teaching him how to flirt already?" Emmett asked, laughing loudly and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"What's flirt?" Gabe asked.

"Just ignore your uncle," Rosalie said, kissing Gabe's forehead. "You're a sweetheart."

Gabe beamed and Norah and Lucy came back into the kitchen. "Hi Uncle Emmett, hi Aunt Rose," Lucy said, grinning and going over to sit next to Emmett.

"Hey kiddo," Emmett said, tugging on Lucy's braid just like Jasper had earlier. "Hi Norah," Emmett called.

"Hi Emmett," Norah answered, hugging Emmett before she hurried to Rosalie's side.

"Hi sweetie," Rosalie said. "How are you?"

"Good," Norah answered, smiling as Rosalie shifted Gabe in her arms to hug Norah.

"Alright, time to eat," Alice said, carrying dishes of food over to the table as they settled around it.

Alice slid into the seat next to Jasper as their family dug into the food. Jasper couldn't help but think about that very first family dinner back when he had first brought Alice and the girls to Seattle. So much had changed since then—Jasper had never really imagined this would be his life, soccer games and homework and Superman costumes and family dinners. He wouldn't change it for anything though. He was happy and there had been a time Jasper had doubted he would ever be happy again.

Alice had changed all of that. She glanced over at him and grinned a little, giving him a slight wink as Lucy, Norah, and Gabe talked excitedly to Emmett and Rosalie. Alice reached for Jasper's hand under the table and squeezed it lightly, just like she had that night at dinner so long ago.

"I love you," Alice whispered, leaning towards Jasper and kissing him briefly.

"I love you too," Jasper whispered back, kissing Alice more firmly.

"Ugh, gross," Lucy said, interrupting them.

"Yeah, gross," Emmett said. "No one wants to see that."

Alice and Jasper both laughed and Jasper tossed a roll at Emmett's head, which he easily dodged.

"Did you all see that?" Emmett asked. "Jasper started a food fight, not me."

"Food fight!" Gabe said excitedly. He reached for his spoon that was loaded with mashed potatoes and Alice and Jasper moved towards him at the same time.

"Don't Gabe," Jasper said, shaking his head.

Gabe sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

Emmett nudged Gabe's shoulder. "Next time you come over to our place, we'll have a food fight," he whispered.

Gabe grinned and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Great," she muttered.

Alice laughed as everyone turned back to their food. Jasper smiled to himself again and leaned back in his chair, draping his arm around Alice's shoulders. Her body naturally curled into his and like everyday for the past eight years, Jasper marveled at just how good life could be.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that concludes All I Need. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! You made my first foray into writing Twilight fanfiction a great experience. Big, huge, major thanks go to luckyj525 and MDealsWithIt for all their assistance with this story, especially luckyj525. I apparently cannot post anything these days without making her read it first. Thanks Jess! Everyone should go read her story Tags, which updated today, right this very minute. And, now that the lovely MDealsWithIt is back in the fanfiction world, everyone should tweet or PM her about her incredible story Violet Hour until she updates it again :)

I have another Jasper/Alice fic in the works but with school starting up again, I'm not sure when it will be posted. Hopefully it will be soon!


End file.
